¿Ella o yo?
by Kmashi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que amas se enamora de otra persona que no eres tú? ¿A quien escojerá? ¿A ella o a mi? [GonxKillu]
1. Deseo x ¿Yo? x Ella

Hola a todos! Vengo a presentarles mi primer fic de esta linda pareja, tenía la historia rondando en mi cabeza desde hace semanas y gracias a **CC (Canciones de Cuna)** por fin me anime a escribirlo, sus lindas historia inspiran a cualquiera. Espero les guste.

Este fic tendrá escenas **Yaoi/lemon** sino les gusta, pues que mal, y si es de su agrado, bienvenidos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Hunter x Hunter son propiedad de **Togashi-Sensei.**

* * *

**¿Ella o Yo?**

**Capítulo 1: Deseo x ¿Yo? x Ella.**

El día estaba cubierto por una extraña neblina, no era densa pero daba un aire frío y desolado al ambiente. Nuestros dos jóvenes cazadores se encontraban corriendo por el bosque buscando llegar al lugar donde se hospedarían durante su estadía en York Shin, desafortunadamente no lograron hacer una reservación en ningún hotel a tiempo y les tocó quedarse en una pequeña aldea a las afuera de la cuidad, a unos 15 minutos de ésta. Para ellos, estaba bien, les encantaba el aire puro del campo y podrían descansar en paz mientras esperaban a sus otros dos compañeros con los que se reunirían después de tanto tiempo.

— ¡No podrás alcanzarme Killua!— Corría el pelinegro a toda velocidad saltando todo obstáculo que se le presentaba en su camino.

— ¿Ah sí?— Respondió el albino al notar como su amigo se adelantaba rápidamente. Sin esperar un segundo más activo su Kanmuru, sus cabellos se volvieron aun mas puntiagudos y un aura eléctrica apareció a su alrededor. Pasó por un lado del más joven dejándolo detrás de una nube de polvo.

— ¡Killua eso es trampa!— Gritó lo mas que pudo pero ya no había rastro de él por ningún lado.

El más joven siguió su camino y luego de un corto tiempo por fin pudo llegar donde se iban a hospedar. Al entrar vió al joven gatuno sentado en un sofá. Se dirigió a la recepción y cogió la llave de su habitación.

— ¿Nya? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Gon?— Dijo moviendo su cola juguetonamente.

— ¡Killua tramposo!— Hizo un puchero y se dirigió a la habitación seguido de su mejor amigo.

Al entrar notaron lo cálida que era la habitación: había dos camas, un pequeño baño con ducha, un armario para colocar sus cosas y una gran ventana que dejaba entrar la luz.

— ¡Wow, que linda es esta habitación!— Dijo el oji-miel al lanzarse en la cama más próxima al cuarto de baño.

—Pudimos haber conseguido una mejor si alguien no hubiera sido tan cabezota— El albino se sentó en su cama dejando su mochila a un lado de esta.

—No seas aguafiestas— Replicó incorporándose sobre el colchón —Gracias a eso pudimos quedarnos en un lindo lugar lejos del ajetreo de la cuidad y estar los dos solos — Le brindó una cálida sonrisa sin darse cuenta que lo que había dicho puso nervioso a su compañero.

«_Como puede decir esas cosas sin darse cuenta_» Su rostro se enrojeció y bajó la mirada tapando sus ojos, tal vez así el moreno no le vería. Si, debía admitir que ya no podía negar más sus sentimientos, él quería a Gon, más que querer lo amaba, él era la única razón por la que seguía despertando cada día. Últimamente su corazón no dejaba de latir cada vez que estaban cerca y sus mejías ardían por cada palabra indiscreta que decía su compañero. Pero a pesar de tener todas esas emociones en su pecho, tenía miedo de expresarlas por varias razones y éstas lo estaban autodestruyendo por dentro sin que él pudiera hacer algo.

— ¿Killua? ¿Me estas escuchando?— Reclamó el moreno al notar como su amigo no le prestaba atención.

—Si, Gon ¿Qué pasa?— Revolvió sus cabellos para disipar esos pensamientos y prestar atención al más joven. Se levantó de su cama y se sentó al lado del otro apoyando su cuerpo sobre sus manos.

—Kurapika me envió un mensaje, dice que él y Leorio llegaran a la cuidad pasado mañana, no pudieron encontrar un vuelo a tiempo por lo tanto se retrasaron— Apagando el celular cruzó sus piernas sobre la cama — ¿No te parece genial Killua? Podremos divertirnos antes de que lleguen—

—Siempre esos dos llegan retrasados— Bufó mientras se recostaba en la cama — ¿Qué podríamos hacer mientras esperamos? Estamos en esta aburrida cabaña lejos de la cuidad— Cerró sus ojos estirando sus brazos a los lados, al pensar en el aburrimiento, suspiro fuertemente y al abrir sus orbes noto dos grandes esferas color miel sobre él. Sintiendo como el cuerpo se tensaba y su rostro se convertía en un tomate.

— ¡Vamos Killua, podríamos ir a explorar o a pescar, si estoy contigo nunca me aburro!— Sonrió tratando de animarlo. El joven notó como su camarada lucia extraño — ¿Killua te sientes bien? Estas muy rojo. ¿Tendrás fiebre? —Ingenuamente posó su frente sobre la del otro intentando sentir algún cambio de temperatura.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Se preguntaba así mismo el albino. ¿Cómo podía acercarse así, tan inocentemente sin saber todo lo que ese simple acto producía en su ser? Sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia podía sentir el aliento cálido del menor posándose sobre los suyos, tembló levemente, en un instante se le pasaron por la mente cien formas diferentes de cómo tomar al oji-miel entre sus brazos y ahogarlo con un beso. ¡Pero no! No debía. Era su mejor amigo, compañero de aventuras y ¿su amor?... «!_ No, Killua! Contrólate»_ No soportaba mas esa cercanía que le estaba haciendo perder el poco autocontrol que tenia. Tomó los dos hombros del moreno y lo separó de sí sintiendo como sus labios temblaban levemente. — ¿G-Gon...?—

—Qué raro, no tienes fiebre. ¿Te sientes bien?— Se volvió a sentar sobre la cama alejándose del afectado.

Aún acostado colocó su antebrazo para tapar su boca, queriendo en un inútil intento no mostrar su sonrojo —B-Baka… ¿Q-Qué crees que estabas haciendo?—

—Pues, estas todo rojo Killua, creí que tendrías fiebre— Su mirada se volvió más intensa y penetrante. —No puedes enfermarte, tenemos que ver a Leorio y Kurapika —

Recuperó el aliento y se incorporó en la cama, sentía su cabeza pesada al igual que su respiración —Estoy bien, creo que estoy cansado, solo es eso— Mintió, pero era mejor eso a que el pelinegro siguiera con su interrogatorio. Levantándose se dirigió al baño, darse una ducha lo ayudaría. El más joven no quedó del todo convencido pero no le tomo importancia así que se dispuso a preparar todo para también tomar un baño. El tiempo transcurrió sin mucha novedad. Al atardecer bajaron hasta el comedor donde disfrutaron de la cena y al terminar subieron de inmediato para recostarse cada uno en su cama.

—Nee, Killua— habló desde su cama al albino.

— ¿Hmm?— El mayor no quería hablar, solo quería dormir para olvidar la penosa escena de hoy, rogaba que al amanecer todo volviera la normalidad.

—Estoy feliz de haberte conocido—Voltio el rostro para ver al oji-azul estando aun acostado —Cada día que estamos juntos, me divierto y en las noches espero ansioso el día siguiente a ver qué nuevas aventuras tendremos… — Suspiro profundo muy satisfecho colocando una dulce sonrisa en su faz mientras se quedaba dormido lentamente.

—G-Gon…— Voltio rápidamente para ver el rostro de su amigo, este ya estaba babeando. «_Tonto, como puedes decir eso_» Killua ya no soportaba mas la presión que tenía en su pecho, este sentimiento lo estaba volviendo loco. Ya no podía disfrutar tranquilamente el estar al lado del oji-miel, porque su corazón y sus pensamientos lo estaban frustrando. Levantándose se dirigió hacia afuera tratando de no despertar a su compañero de cuarto. Camino sin rumbo alguno por la aldea mas sintió que aun no era el momento adecuado para volver, su sueño nuevamente había sido robado, por ese ser de cabellos puntiagudo. Llego hasta las afueras del pueblo casi adentrándose al bosque donde había un risco, se sentó allí a pensar. «_Gon no puedo seguir ocultando esto_» Se aferró a sus rodillas mirando la luz de luna, hoy parecía brillar más de lo normal. Este amor no correspondido que sentía era muy peligroso, no quería perder la amistad del pelinegro y mucho menos ganarse su odio. ¿Por qué era no correspondido? Simple: eran amigos y aun más importante AMBOS ERAN HOMBRES. Sacudía su cabeza para tratar de disipar esos sentimientos, era imposible, deseaba con todo su ser poder expresar esto que sentía, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y dejarle claro a todo el mundo que Gon era suyo y de nadie más. «_Es imposible_».

Recordó todos aquellos momentos juntos a él y esbozo una suave sonrisa. «Hubiera deseado poder decirlo, pero mi posición no me lo permite» Ya estaba resignado, según él, la única barrera que le impedía ya mismo levantar a besos al moreno es el hecho de que era hombre. Apretó los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar — ¡Dos hombres no pueden enamorarse!— Gritó como si de algo sirviera. « _¿Qué me sucede? ¿Que está mal conmigo?_» Miró al cielo tratando de encontrar una respuesta. El firmamento oscuro estaba vestido de estrellas, tan brillantes que por un momento hipnotizaron al oji-azul. Una estrella fugaz paso rápidamente y le recordó algo que su hermana Alluka le había dicho: "— ¡_Onii-San, mira mira! Es una estrella fugaz, Nanika me dijo que ellas cumplían deseos al igual que nosotras_— Apretó sus manos a la altura de su pecho — _Desearía que mi Onii-San y yo estemos juntos por siempre_— Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano."

Recordando aquella escena intentó tener algo de esperanza y creer que en verdad era cierto lo que su dulce hermanita le había dicho. «Desearía convertirme en alguien de que Gon se pueda enamorar» pensó antes de hundir su rostro entre sus rodillas.

.

.

.

El sol salía lentamente por el horizonte, la neblina se disipó por completo y las gotas de rocío se veían caer entre las hojas. El mayor de ambos había vuelto tarde a la habitación y cayó rendido al tocar la cama. Los tenues rayos de luz entraban por la ventana, aun era temprano, no quería despertar y aun más por la mala noche que había tenido. Se removió en su cama por un rato pero al no encontrar una posición cómoda decidió levantarse, hoy irían a explorar el bosque así que lo mejor era ir lo más temprano posible, se sentó sobre el colchón restregando sus ojos, pero sintió algo caer por su hombro, al abrirlos observo un mechón de cabello largo cayendo « _¿Cabello?_» Pero no tardo en darse cuenta que era suyo y al bajar su mirada notó algo más, algo más abultado y redondo. «E_sto no es mío_» Acercó temblorosamente su mano hasta el lugar y presionó fuertemente. El apretón lo hizo estremecer. Si era de él, era su cuerpo, salió rápidamente de la cama, realmente estaba asustado y se dirigió al baño, sin percatarse cerró la puerta fuertemente haciendo que su compañero despertará. Mirando al espejo ya no le cabía la menor duda: era él. Tenía pechos pequeños y firmes, sus pestañas estaban rizadas, sus ojos más grandes, su piel se volvió más suave y tersa de lo que ya era, su cintura se redujo un poco y sus... su trasero estaba un mas redondo y firme. Solo le faltaba verificar algo, así que con su mano tomo la liga del pantalón y la alzo para dejar ver el contenido: no estaba — ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!— Gritó sin contenerse notando que su voz era diferente más suave y aguda, eso hizo que tapara su boca en un intento de no hacerse notar.

El moreno salto de su cama, ya estaba despierto pero ese grito lo había asustado de sobre manera, se acercó a la puerta preocupado —Killua, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay una chica ahí contigo?— Al no recibir respuesta golpeo repetidamente, ya se estaba desesperando, pensó que algo malo ocurría adentro así que se dispuso a tirar la puerta —Voy a entrar Killua—

Sabía que su amigo iba enserio sino decía algo, este tiraría de la puerta y lo vería en ese estado. Despejó su garganta e intento colocar su voz un poco más gruesa, tal vez funcione después de todo es Gon —E-Estoy bien… creí ver un pez y me asuste— Golpeó su cabeza « _¿Un pez? ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió Killua?_»

El pelinegro miro escéptico ante tal respuesta pero recordó que al albino en verdad le desagradaban los peces, así que solo se limito a reír —Jajaja, ¿Killua, aun estas dormido? ¿Cómo puede haber un pez en el baño?—

— ¡Cállate!— Respondió, luego sintió como el moreno se volvía acostar en la cama. Suspiró aliviado, se recostó a la puerta del baño y se dejo caer al suelo « ¿_Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué me veo así?_» El ver el cuerpo de una mujer no le sorprendía, ya había visto muchas en eso videos XXX de su hermano y en uno que otro trabajo que tuvo que realizar. No entendía que pasaba pero sabía que esto era malo, si antes no podía expresar sus sentimientos ahora menos, era un travestido o transexual o que sabe Dios, ya no sabía que pensar «_No puedo permitir que Gon me vea así_». Por suerte aun no se había cambiado la ropa del día anterior. Había formulado un maravilloso plan: coger su abrigo y zapatos escapar con su Velocidad Dios antes que Gon despertara.

Salir corriendo era la mejor opción, estaba asustado, no se imaginaba como reaccionaría su amigo ante este problema por lo tanto debía ganar tiempo para poder buscar una solución. Llevo a cabo su estrategia. Se sintió bendecido por poseer esas habilidades asesinas en momentos como este, sus pasos sigilosos eran imperceptibles, tomó todo lo que necesitaba y salió por la puerta a toda velocidad, pero antes de celebrar por un escape exitoso, escucho una voz proveniente de la cama.

— ¿Killua? ¿A dónde vas?— Decía el joven con los ojos entreabiertos.

— ¡IRE A COMPRAR CHOCOLATES!— Cerró la puerta y corrió más veloz que un rayo. —¿Me abra visto?— Llegó hasta lo más profundo del bosque no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo o donde estaba solo quería estar lo más lejos que pudiera de aquella habitación. Descansó cerca de un rio. Se preguntó el porqué estaba así « _¿Por qué me he convertido en una chica?_» ¿Será que alguien uso su Nen en mi mientras no prestaba atención? o ¿tal vez era un sueño? si era así, quería despertar ya. Recordó lo último que había hecho: nada fuera de lo normal, no había detectado ningún poder, ni nadie cerca.

El agua corría por su cauce al igual que las horas. El atardecer se asomó sin más. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora que se había convertido en chica? Alluka seguramente lo seguirá queriendo después de todo es su hermana, Leorio y Kurapika se burlarían, «_Los podría estrangular con mis manos para que no lo hiciesen. ¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué estás diciendo Killua? Son tus amigos_» ¿y Gon? ¿Qué pensaría él de todo esto? Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, miró al cielo, ya estaba oscuro y aun no se le ocurría como solucionar esto.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido Killua? Ya es muy tarde para que el este comprando chocolates— El pelinegro estaba más que angustiado sin saber el paradero de su amigo, desde la mañana no sabía nada de él y ya era de noche, decidió salir en su búsqueda. Recorrió toda la aldea y no había señales de él. Pensó entonces que tal vez se había quedado jugando en algún lugar del bosque y decidió adentrarse. No veía muy bien, la neblina volvió a cubrir todo el aire, al parecer era común por ese lugar. Llevaba rato buscando pero no sentía nada. — ¿Un río?— Tal vez debía revisar allí. Escucho un ruido que prevenía de ese lugar. Se acercó lo más que pudo y subió a la rama de un árbol para observar, debía ser precavido, no sabía si se podría tratar de algún animal salvaje. Lo que vió lo dejó atónito, abrió sus dos grande ojos para ver si era verdad lo que estaba viendo y al percatarse de lo que ocurría, trato de ocultarse entre las ramas para detallar mejor sin ser descubierto. Fue en vano. La rama donde estaba se rompió súbitamente y cayó detrás de unos arbustos retumbando el suelo. Se sobó su trasero, de verdad le había dolido, pero ese dolor desapareció al percatarse que había sido descubierto.

— ¿No piensas salir?— dijo la joven de hermosos cabellos plateados desde el río mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. Hace un rato había sentido que alguien la espiaba, pero no le importaba, esperaría el momento oportuno para atacar.

Gon solo se limitó a observarla totalmente sonrojado, estaba prácticamente enceguecido con su belleza, notó como sus ojos estaban listo para matar a su atacante, eso no pareció importarle al joven cazador ya que no se movió ni un centímetro, la luz de la luna no ayudaba mucho que digamos, pues hacia brillar su piel blanca como la nieve, ¿era un ángel tal vez?

Los ojos azules se abrieron hasta más no poder, «_¿Gon?_» ¿Acaso era Gon el que lo observaba? Hace un rato el albino había decidido tomar un baño en el rio, con eso tal vez despejaría su mente para poder pensar mejor. Se había quitado la ropa colocándola en un agujero en un árbol. No deseaba que ningún animal saliese corriendo por allí con ellas. Se metió al agua totalmente descubierto. Y allí estaba él: convertido en una chica, desnudo y que esa persona que estuviera espiándolo fuese ÉL precisamente. Sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo, había sido descubierto. Se agachó en el agua tapándose los pechos con ambas manos —Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~— El grito lo ahogó al parecer porque cayó desmayado al agua.

El moreno reaccionó en ese instante. Corrió rápidamente y se zambullo al rio. La tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó como pudo, trato de encontrar su ropa pero fue en vano. Los labios rosados se volvían blancos con pequeños tonos morados, no debía perder tiempo, el frío podía enfermarla gravemente. No tuvo más opción que llevarla hasta su hotel. Después buscaría a Killua, además el sabia cuidarse solo.

.

.

.

El dolor de cabeza hizo que despertará y al abrir los ojos, observo que estaba en su habitación «_ ¿Fue un sueño?»_ Se incorporó en la cama y de nuevo su pesadilla empezó, sintió el peso adicional en su pecho. No había sido un sueño todavía estaba convertido en "ella". Miró a todos lados pero el pelinegro no estaba allí, trataba de recordar que había pasado pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era que se estaba dando un baño, desnudo en el rio. «_ ¿Desnudo?_» Ya no lo estaba, tenía puesto uno de sus short y una playera blanca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba. No iba a esperar esa respuesta, se despojo de las sabanas que lo cubrían disponiéndose a salir de la cama cuando de repente vio dos ojos color miel mirándole asombrado. Era tarde, ya no podía correr y debía enfrentar la realidad «_Gon…_».

—Ya despertaste— El joven Freecss traía en sus manos un plato de sopa el cual colocó sobre la mesita de noche. Se sentó en la cama para conversar mejor con la joven — ¿Te sientes bien?— Le brindo una gran sonrisa para calmarla.

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Porque estoy vestido así?— No entendía que había pasado, al parecer su amigo no estaba enojado por su condición. Obviamente debió darse cuenta que era él. Espero tranquilamente la respuesta.

—Lo siento— Se arrodillo sobre el colchón haciendo una reverencia en frente de la joven —No era mi intención espiarte— Levantó su rostro para tratar de explicar la situación. —Estaba buscando a mi amigo, no sabía nada de él desde la mañana, estaba preocupado, por eso decidí salir a buscarle. Luego escuche un ruido en el bosque y pensé que podía ser él, en ese momento te vi sin querer— Se volvió a hincar pidiendo disculpa —No era mi intención verte mientras te bañabas—

— ¿Eh?— El albino abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Te desmayaste de la impresión y te traje hasta aquí. No podía dejarte sola en ese lugar y con tanto frio. Como no tenía ropa de mujer a mi alcance te coloque la ropa de mi compañero, es de tu talla al parecer aunque tú eres un poquito más delgada— Miró de nuevo a la joven parecía asustada ¿y cómo no? estaba en el cuarto de un desconocido y después de lo ocurrido hace un momento. Gon usó todas sus neuronas, que tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. — ¿Cómo te llamas?— Su solución era no seguir siendo un desconocido para ella.

Sus labios pálidos temblaron al intentar de responder, al parecer aun el inocente no se había dado cuenta de quién era o eso creía. ¿Debía decirle o no? Se armó de valor y decidió revelar la verdad —Ki….Ki…— No alcanzo a decir nada más.

— ¿Kiki? Que nombre tan gracioso, pero a la vez es muy lindo, jejeje, se parece a ti—Dijo rascando su cabeza con pena. Estiro uno de sus brazos agarrando los de la joven en señal de amistad —Kiki, soy Gon Freecss, seamos amigos—Sonrió al sentir que había ganado una nueva amiga.

Killua estaba impactado su pelinegro era un total idiota, como podía ser posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta que "Kiki" en realidad era él. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente nunca Gon le había dicho que era lindo, y era obvio porque ambos son hombres. Estaba experimentando una nueva clase de sensaciones que no le desagradaban del todo, tal vez no es tan malo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Decidió actuar por un rato como chica quería disfrutar más de este privilegio con el moreno. —Si— Asintió dándole la más cálida sonrisa, una que nunca se atrevió dar cuando era un chico.

Gon estaba maravillado con la belleza de la peliblanca y su dulce voz le hacía recordar a alguien que en ese momento no recordaba. —Tómate esta sopa, te abrigará del frío, no quiero que te enfermes— Ella asintió y tomo la sopa como se lo había indicado, paso un rato e inconscientemente el joven notó que no podía dejar de mirarla era como un imán que lo obligaba a verla sin detenerse.

El oji-azul sintió la presión de esa mirada sobre él, nunca su amigo lo había observado de esa manera, su rostro se volvió de todos colores.

El menor observo por un momento la ventana. La noche ya era inminente eran casi las 1:00 am y su compañero no volvía realmente estaba preocupado — ¿A dónde habrá ido Killua?— Suspiro por lo bajo.

Pero no lo suficiente bajo como para que la joven no lo oyera «_Gon está preocupado por mí, que egoísta fui_» Se levantó de la cama a toda prisa e inocentemente intento quitarse la ropa para devolvérsela al menor "no era su ropa" así que no podía quedársela, pero en ese instante sintió la mirada penetrante del oji-miel viendo cada movimiento «_Tonto Killua, ahora eres una chica, no puedes desvestirte en frente de los hombres»_ Se bajó lentamente lo poco que había subido de la playera. Se dirigió a la ventana abriéndola y colocó un pie afuera con intención de marcharse —G...G...— «_No eres Killua recuerda, de ahora en adelante debes hablar como una mujer, llámalo con propiedad»_ —G...Gon...-Kun... Muchas gracias por todo… Luego te devolveré la ropa que me prestaste —

—Espera no puedes irte así, déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa— La luz de la luna brillaba fuertemente a espaldas de la joven. Gon solo veía su silueta pero al mismo tiempo esa luz hacia que sus ojos azulinos parecieran dos focos iluminados. No entendía porque esta chica producía todo tipo de sensaciones en él, algo que solo sentía cuando estaba con cierta persona.

Dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios —No te preocupes por mí, yo también soy una cazadora— Giñó un ojo y saltó por la ventana.

—Espe…—Se acercó a la ventana pero ya no estaba por ningún lado.

* * *

Puff, como me costó escribir hasta aquí casi un día entero me tomo ordenar las ideas. Espero les haya gustado como dije antes es mi primer fic desde hace muuuuucho tiempo, ya no recordaba cómo escribir. XP.

Si les gusto rewiews, sino les gusto rewiews, si desean dar ideas rewiews, rewiews, rewiews… Quiero animarme viendo lo que opinan.

Muchas gracias por leerme pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida y disculpad los errores que se escapan por allí (Luego de leerlo 10 veces aun se escapan algunos).


	2. ¿Solución? x Acercamiento x Bienvenidos

**Konnichiwa! Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo, me tarde un poco en escribirlo porque las ideas se me estancaron. Una amiga cercana me hizo varias críticas constructivas acerca del fic, casi que tuve que re estudiar la trama que tenia y pues aun no decido como va terminar esto, pero espero les guste. La historia ira algo lenta por ahora, necesitaba explicar algunas cositas xd.**

**Aclaratoria: **Esta historia se puede ubicar luego de la saga de las hormigas quimeras (con unos pequeños cambios ;o)

**Disclaimer: **Lo mismo de siempre, los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen son propiedad de Trollgashi-sensei Sama; digo Togashi-Sensei (Te odio pero como te amo UoU).

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Solución? x Acercamiento x Bienvenidos**

Los largos cabellos blancos bailaban al compás del viento, la noche parecía estar más brillante y esa neblina enceguecedora desapareció, dejando así ver el firmamento nocturno. Tun-Tun, Tun-Tun. Los latidos de su corazón era lo único que podía escuchar mientras corría por el bosque. Recordaba lo que había ocurrido hace un momento, se sintió bendecido y a la vez maldito. _« ¿Qué hice? Actuando de esa forma en frente de Gon» _Le mintió a su mejor amigo por un simple capricho. Solo quería sentirse mimado por una sola vez en la vida pero eso no era excusa para hacerlo. Movió su cabeza para no pensar en ello. Ahora solo necesitaba buscar la forma de volver a la normalidad y de cómo ocultarle la verdad al pelinegro mientras lo solucionaba.

Se dirigió al río para buscar su ropa, por suerte esta seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. Se desvistió, el viento soplaba fuerte en medio de la noche, por un instante creyó sentir las manos del moreno por su cuerpo. «Gon me vistió…» Las puntas de sus dedos recorrieron la blanca piel deteniéndose en los hombros, se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza. Era obvio que solo fue para resguardarlo del frío, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en cosas pervertida. _« ¡Tonto, él no es así! ¡Tú eres el pervertido!»_ Decía queriendo olvidar eso. Cubrió su desnudez y luego escondió la ropa que tenía puesta anteriormente en el pequeño agujero en el árbol.

—Por ahora no he podido descifrar él porque estoy así por lo tanto debo regresar al hotel, no debo seguir preocupando a Gon— De vuelta a la aldea, buscó alguna tienda de ropa abierta pero a esas horas sería casi imposible, ya rondaban las 3:00 am. A lo lejos distinguió la luz de un aviso, no era una tienda de ropa pero si una de artículos varios, entró a ella para ver que podía encontrar. Rodeo el sitio, no había mucho que escoger por lo que tomó unas gafas de sol y un gorro estilo irlandés para ocultar su apariencia. Miró hacia abajo, había "algo" que no podía disimular tan fácilmente, en una canasta cogió todas las vendas que pudo y se dirigió a la caja a pagar.

—Buenas noches señorita, son 30.000 jenis— La encargada le sonrío dulcemente, pero no recibió respuesta— ¿Señorita?— La joven volvió en sí. —Son 30.000 jenis—

El albino no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran de esa forma. Tendió la mano a la cajera y le dio su tarjeta para pagar.

—Killua Zoldyck… Killua es un extraño nombre para una jovencita tan linda como usted —Seguía anotando los datos en su computadora sin mayor importancia. Notó como la joven hacia una mueca de disgusto con su boca, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Terminó de guardar todo en una bolsa y se la acercó a su cliente — ¡Que tenga una buena noche! —

—Emm… ¿Podría usar su baño? Por favor...—

— ¡Por supuesto! Siga por el pasillo a la derecha—

Al entrar suspiró aliviado, todo era muy extraño, ¿será que ahora debía acostumbrarse a que le tratasen como una niña? Cerró sus ojos resignado y se sentó sobre la tapa de un retrete. Ahora tendría que ocultar aquello que le sobrara. Se quitó la parte superior de sus prendas y tomó entre sus manos las vendas —Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora…— ¡Vamos! él era un maestro del espionaje y el asesinato, el ocultar ese pequeño incidente no debía ser un gran reto, además su compañero no era muy perceptivo en estos casos así que estaría bien, pensó. Usó las vendas para atrapar esos dos pequeños bultos carnosos, gracias a Dios no habían crecido demasiado por lo que resulto fácil ocultarlos. Las apretó fuertemente para que no ocurriera ningún accidente cuando estuviese frente el pelinegro, a veces jugaban un poco brusco, por lo que no podía arriesgarse.

Recogió su cabello escondiéndolo bajo el gorro, algunos cabellos rebeldes salían por su frente y camufló sus ojos grandes y risueños con unas gafas de sol. Se observó en el espejo intrigado, no se veía muy bien, parecía un acosador o un ladrón, pero no podía hacer nada más. —Tsk…—Usó la capucha de su chaqueta para encubrirse, nunca había estado más avergonzado. Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Gracias por lo del baño— Dijo a la cajera sin siquiera detenerse.

Al escuchar el agradecimiento la encargada hizo una reverencia —De nada, que pase buenas noches…— Alzo su mirada y quedó desconcertada al notar la extraña apariencia de la joven— ¿Señorita…?—

El encapuchado siguió su camino y solo se limitó a levantar una mano despidiéndose de la mujer.

Luego de caminar una hora más por la aldea, el oji-azul decidió por fin ir a su habitación. Al llegar, se quitó los zapatos y entró sigilosamente, no quería ser descubierto. Al parecer el menor ya encontraba dormido. Se acostó como estaba, dándole la espalda a su compañero y se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos, pero un grito ensordecedor lo asustó.

— ¡KILLUA!— El moreno permaneció de pie con las manos en su cintura. Se colocó junto a la cama de su amigo. Al no recibir respuesta se desesperó. — ¡Killua! ¿Dónde estabas?—

El peliblanco sudaba de sobremanera, sin moverse aun. No podía ver el rostro del enfadado pero nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, seguro le regañaría. Era extraño, siempre era él el que debía regañar al oji-miel, nunca al revés.

— ¿Hmmm?— Debía decir algo o sino el pequeño se volvería loco.

— ¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir, Killua? ¿Donde estuviste todo el día? Se supone que hoy iríamos a explorar el bosque — Estaba exaltado, ¿cómo podía ser su amigo tan desconsiderado? Había desaparecido todo el día y la única respuesta que recibía era un quejido. Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado, si algo le pasaba a Killua no lo soportaría, el era una de las personas más importantes en su vida y no quería que se separaran por ningún motivo. Espero la respuesta pacientemente mientas exhaló el aire contenido en su interior, por fin esa presión en su pecho lo abandonó, él se encontraba bien, así que estaba feliz.

—Estaba buscando al Sr. Choc…— _« ¿Qué demonios?»._

—Estaba preocupado por ti Killua— El inocente se recostó rápidamente en la cama y lo abrazó tiernamente por la espalda—No vuelvas a desaparecer así…—Apretó su rostro más al dorso ajeno.

Podía sentir un agradable calor que lo envolvía y la respiración de su amado cerca de su cuello le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago. —Gon…yo…—Observó por encima de su hombro pero el pelinegro ya se había quedado dormido. Tenía un semblante lleno de paz y tranquilidad. El mayor miró satisfecho hacia el frente y posó ambas manos sobre la del menor, esta rodeaba su cintura. Se dejó vencer poco a poco por el sueño.

.

.

.

—Jhmh, Killua…—

Un quejido lo despertó. Al abrir sus orbes azules, sonrió dulcemente al detallar la imagen que tenía en enfrente. Era Gon y estaba soñando con él. ¿Qué podía ser más dulce que eso?

No sabía cómo pero ahora se encontraba de frente al oji-miel, este aun dormía abrazándolo. Su faz era un poco graciosa, hacia muecas con la boca y un hilito de saliva bajaba por la comisura de esta. Con su dedo pulgar la retiró haciendo que inconscientemente el moreno sonriese. Su corazón se llenó de sosiego y felicidad algo que solo le producía él.

Continúo observando cada detalle de su enamorado. Con sus manos acaricio las mejillas ajenas: suaves, rechonchas y algo sonrojadas por el calor. Nunca había conocido una creatura tan tierna y dulce. Ese niño era su luz. Sus labios entreabiertos se movían al ritmo de su respiración, se veían tentadores y jugosos. Como un imán, se sintió atraído hacia ellos. Humedeciendo los suyos nerviosamente lo besó. Al experimentar ese delicioso contacto creyó estar en el cielo, quería seguir probando ese exquisito sabor, deseaba con todo el alma quedarse así para siempre, que el pequeño entre sus brazos no despertara aun y le permitiese seguir demostrando todo el amor que tenia contenido en el corazón, pero el moreno se movió ante el contacto haciendo que el peliblanco se asustara.

Gon involuntariamente se acerco más y hundió su rostro entre los pechos de la joven. Haciendo que esta se estremeciera. —Killua… Hueles bien…— Dijo entresueños, apretándose aun mas contra su amigo.

Trató de controlarse pero esas palabras y esas caricias le estaban haciendo perder la razón, se agitó al sentir como el moreno se aferró más a su cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí. La gorra soltó el agarre de sus cabellos haciendo que saliesen por todos lados y las gafas de sol se cayeron accidentalmente. ¿Cómo podía seguir dormido después de todo? O ¿estaba despierto y sabia lo que hacía? No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

El moreno se medio despertó y entre dormido habló —Bu..Buenos días…— Su voz fue casi un susurro, pues se volvió a quedar dormido. Un golpe en el rostro hizo que despertara totalmente, cayó al suelo y se tapó la cara con ambas manos ¡En verdad le dolió!— ¡Ey! ¿Por qué me golpeaste Killua?—No había nadie en frente de él.

— ¡Baaaaaka! ¿Qué hacías abrazado a mi mientras dormía?— Dijo desde el baño — ¡No hagas cosas tan vergonzosas!—

— ¡Yo no te estaba abrazando!— Reprochó.

Luego de arreglar su cabello y colocar las gafas en su lugar sacó su cabeza por la puerta — ¡No seas mentiroso!— Colocó una sonrisa gatuna —Me abrazabas y soñabas conmigo—dijo en un tono burlón, saco su lengua, haciendo que las orejas del moreno se volverán rojas al instante. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y se dispuso a ducharse. La amplia sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía, la experiencia que acababa de vivir le alegro el día.

— ¡Waaa! ¡Killua! — Hizo un puchero disgustado. Observó la habitación, detalló que en verdad había estado en la cama de su compañero: aun podía percibir su olor en la ropa, sentir la fría y suave piel que lo envolvía y… ¿Un sensación cálida en sus labios? ¿Podría ser? ¿Había rozado sus labios con los de su amigo? «_Tal vez hice algo raro en la noche»_ Se preocupó ante su pensamiento. Ese sueño que tuvo con su compañero se sintió muy real, tal vez inconscientemente había hecho algo mientras dormía. Pero no se atrevería a preguntárselo al mayor, conocía su actitud burlona y sarcástica, así que mejor no se arriesgaría a hacerlo. Pero sentía una gran calma y felicidad en el pecho, el poder dormir junto con Killua de esa forma le hizo sentirse afortunado, no era la primera vez que dormían en la misma cama, pero nunca lo habían hecho de esta manera. —Jejeje… ¡Que feliz estoy!—Gritó tumbándose contra el suelo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Deja de hablar solo Gon!— Gritó jugando el oji-azul desde la ducha.

Espero a que su compañero saliera del baño, aun no le había regañado lo suficiente por lo de ayer. El cabello plateado salió, pero enseguida notó como este estaba vestido de manera sospechosa — ¿Por qué estas vestido así?— No era común de él estar tan abrigado, siempre andaba en playera y short, por lo que su extraña vestimenta lo desconcertó.

Aun no había preparado una buena excusa para ello así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente —Creo que cogí un resfriado así que me abrigo para no empeorar— metió la mano en los bolsillos de la sudadera y se sentó al borde de la cama.

— ¡Killua! Lo sabía, desde ese día te vi extraño. Esto paso porque estuviste todo el día afuera —Estaba preocupado, durante todos estos años nunca su compañero se había enfermado, era muy fuerte para ello. Se acercó para tocarle la frente— No tienes fiebre—

Retiró la mano ajena del lugar —Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Además hoy llegan Leorio y Kurapika, no puedo enfermarme. Tú lo dijiste ¿No? —

No se sentía tranquilo ante tal respuesta, si algo malo ocurriese nunca se lo perdonaría, debía cuidarlo —Pero Killua, no quiero que te expongas, podrías agravarte. Mejor digámosle a los muchachos que vengan para acá—

—Ya, Ya… Te dije que estoy bien…— Empujó al pelinegro al baño y cerró la puerta — ¡Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto!—

Luego de una larga discusión por fin se dignaron a salir. El avión llegaba a las diez en punto por lo que prefirieron correr en vez de tomar un taxi, York Shin es una ciudad muy ajetreada, las personas caminan en todas direcciones y los autos parecieran estar en interminables colas, pero este lugar les traía muchos recuerdos: buenos y malos. No podían olvidar todo lo acontecido con el Genei Ryodan, la subasta, también fue el lugar donde conocieron a Zepairu y donde finalmente pudieron acceder a Greed Island. Ya habían pasado más de dos años de eso.

— ¡Apresúrate Gon! —Eran pasadas las 11:00 am, se entretuvieron más de lo que debían y ahora llegaban tarde. Entraron al aeropuerto a toda velocidad y se dirigieron a la sala donde se desembarcaban los pasajeros. Dos personas un poco más mayores que ellos los esperaban sentados en unas bancas, no traían mucho equipaje porque solo se quedarían una semana —Mira Gon— Señaló con sus dedos hacia el frente.

— ¡Kurapika! ¡Leorio!— El joven de cabellos puntiagudos levantó una mano para saludarles, y le brindo esa gran sonrisa que alegraba a todos.

— ¡Gon!—Gritaron a unísono el rubio y el moreno enflusado, levantándose este ultimo de su asiento.

Killua fue el primero en llegar, seguido por el más joven de los cazadores, este se lanzó a los brazos de Leorio.

—Gon, cuanto has crecido— Dijo el doctor, despeinando los cabellos de ébano mientras lo aprisionada por el cuello.

—Waaa, Leorio estoy feliz de verte— Se separó del contacto del adulto y miró al joven Kuruta mientras esté se ponía de pie. —Kurapika, que bueno que hayas podido venir. Siempre estás muy ocupado—

—Tenía unos días libres, así que fue buena idea reunirnos — Sonrió tranquilamente. Hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado, después de todo, su trabajo como guardaespaldas no era tan fácil como parecía. Distraerse por unos días le haría muy bien — ¿Cómo has estado Gon?—

— ¡Muy bien! Killua y yo teníamos dos días esperándolos estamos muy felices de que por fin hayan llegado— Alzo sus brazos emocionado, esta semana sería muy divertida al lado de sus mejores amigos. Deseaba esto desde hace mucho. Desde que encontró a Ging, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, por lo que divertirse un poco lo emocionaba de sobremanera.

— ¿Killua?— pregunto el joven de ojos grisáceos al sospechoso.

—Hola, Kurapika—se cercioró de controlar bien su voz y hacerla sonar desinteresada como siempre. Debía ser cauteloso pues sabía que el rubio era muy perceptivo y no sería fácil de engañar.

— ¿Eres tu Killua? ¿Por qué estas vestido? ¿Te escondes de alguien?— El mayor se acerco al albino poniéndole una mano en la cabeza para acariciarla efusivamente, pero esta fue removida bruscamente asustándolo.

—Riorio, sigues igual de viejo como siempre—

— ¡Leorio! ¡Es Leorio!— Se exaltó ante la burla y movió sus puños en todas direcciones— Y tú sigues siendo el mocoso de siempre— El albino sacó la lengua para seguir burlándose. Ese chiquillo siempre supo la manera de hacerlo enfadar, pero extrañaba esto, el estar todos juntos divirtiéndose, era algo que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

—Killua esta refriado por eso está muy abrigado— Gon procuro responderle al doctor, tal vez el podría ayudarle — Le dije que se quedara en cama pero no me hizo caso. Creo que estaba muy emocionado por verlos— Sus palabras le hicieron reír tontamente pues sabia que esto pondría sonrojado a su amigo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Yo no estaba emocionado!— Le gritó al menor— Tu me dijiste que no podía enfermarse, así que vine— Puff, que complicado se estaba volviendo todo, no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría ocultar su "pequeño secreto". Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Mocoso si estás enfermo deberías descansar—

—Es cierto Killua, deja que Leorio te revise tal vez pueda darte una medicina para que mejores— Fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio. Percibió que algo no estaba bien con el ex asesino y no era su "enfermedad" sino otra cosa, pero si él no quería hablar de ello lo mejor sería no preguntar.

Estaba cansado de tanto chachareo sobre su "enfermedad" así que debía pensar algo de cómo calmar a sus amigos o si no lo volverían loco. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar para andar preocupándose por esa pequeña mentira. —Ya tome medicina, no tengo fiebre y me siento bien, así que no se preocupen un simple resfriado no me hará nada, estoy entrenado para ello — «_Ja! Esa respuesta los calló, Que grande eres Killua_» Se felicitó a sí mismo por la hazaña aunque su compañero de cuarto no se quedaría tranquilo.

—Esta bien Killua, pero si llegas a sentirte mal debes decírnoslo de inmediato—

—Si, si, si…— Subió ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, quería que este día terminara ya.

—Bueno niños— dijo Leorio— llevemos estas cosas al hotel, por suerte reserve dos habitaciones desde hace una semana, así que no tendremos problemas por eso. Luego veremos que hacer—

— ¡SI!— Exclamó Gon sumamente entusiasmado.

Más tarde se dirigieron hacia el centro de la cuidad en donde entraron en un lindo restaurante que tenia mesas en el exterior. Se sentaron a conversar de cualquier tema que les paso por la mente. Hace tanto tiempo que no se veían, había mucho que contar. La camarera se acerco a tomar los pedidos.

—Buenas tardes caballeros, ¿en qué pudo servirles?— sonrió dulcemente la empleada.

—En muchas cosas linda…—De nuevo ahí estaba el Leorio ligón, tratando de llamar la atención de la joven pero sin mucho efecto. El kuruta pisó salvajemente el pie del pervertido por debajo de la mesa haciendo que este se exaltara del dolor.

—Yo quiero una ensalada y un té verde— dijo el rubio calmadamente, como si hace solo unos segundos no hubiese ultrajado a su amigo.

—Yo quiero un sándwich y un jugo de naranja— pido Gon felizmente.

Aun quejándose por lo bajo, el mayor se digno a pedir su orden — Tráigame unos espaguetis y una cerveza—

El albino veía la carta nada le parecía llamar la atención hasta que una luz proveniente de la parte de los postres lo encegueció — ¡Yo quiero este!— Dijo casi en un grito de emoción —Un helado de tres diferentes tipos chocolate con merengue de chocolate con sirope de chocolate con chispas de chocolate y galletas de chocolate y por favor agréguele muchos Sr. Chocorobot—Era como un sueño para él nunca pensó que alguien se le ocurriera crear un dulce que solo había degustado en sus sueños.

—Ok, enseguida traigo sus pedidos—

Al levantar la mirada el albino notó como sus compañeros estaban con cara de asco por lo que decidió preguntarles — ¿Qué les pasa?—

—Killua eso es asqueroso— Musitó Gon.

—No deberías comer tanta porquería, sino no crecerás— el pelinegro mayor le señalaba mientras pretendía darle un sermón.

—Bah! El chocolate no es porquería, es un regalo de los cielos, porque no deberíamos comerlo entonces— Dijo muy ilusionado.

—Jeje, nunca cambiarás Killua— Sonrió dulcemente el oji-miel.

Todos rieron alegremente, siguieron hablando de los momentos que habían compartido en el pasado. Pronto les trajeron la comida y se dispusieron a comer.

—Cuéntanos Gon, ¿qué has hecho luego de encontrar a tu padre?— pregunto Leorio mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Pues no mucho, primero fuimos Killua, Alluka-Chan y yo a Isla ballena—

— ¿Quién es Alluka?— pregunto Kurapika intrigado.

—Es la hermana menor de Killua, ella fue la que me sano luego… luego de lo ocurrido con las hormigas quimera — Era algo que no le gustaba recordar por lo que siguió hablando para cambiar le tema— Estuvimos por un tiempo allí relajándonos. Alluka-Chan se encariño mucho con Mito-San por lo que decidió quedarse con ella por un tiempo. Luego Killua y yo decidimos salir a viajar para encontrar que queríamos hacer. Desde entonces solo hemos estado explorando y también conocimos animales muy extraños y divertidos. En verdad la hemos pasado muy bien— Era cierto estar con Killua siempre era divertido, vivir tantas aventura y convivir juntos por tanto tiempo les había unido, ahora eran inseparables. De verdad lo quería y aunque no estaba muy seguro, sentía que ahora ese sentimiento se había convertido en más que una simple amistad, era un lazo más fuerte y profundo, un lazo que lo hacía sentir vivo y en paz cada día. Sin notarlo se sonrojaron levemente sus mejillas. _«Nunca quiero alejarme de Killua_»

— ¿Gon?— su amigo parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos así que decidió sacarle de ellos.

— ¿Eh?— El pelinegro menor despertó de su sueño.

—Te preguntaba que si últimamente te había pasado algo fuera de lo común— La pregunta del rubio tal vez había sido mal intencionada y con doble sentido pero su curiosidad siempre le ganaba.

Gon se quedó pensando a ver que podría contarles y unas imágenes se vinieron a su cabeza: Kiki. — Bueno hay algo… conocí a una chica…— rascó su cabeza avergonzado.

* * *

Walaaaa…. Si, si… sé que no es lo que esperaban, pero espero que para los próximo caps haya más acción n_n… No me sigan tirando tomates por andar molestando a Killua así, ¡Vamos! que lo va a disfrutar más adelante xP

Si tienen una sugerencia o si quieren dar alguna observación bienvenidos sean. Su apoyo y opiniones me hacen crecer cada día más!

Nos olemos pronto!

Matta nee!


	3. Preguntas x Transformación x Soy Kiki

**¿Sorprendidos? Yo igual. Dos actualizaciones en la semana. Un día de esta semana me levanté y fui a revisar mi bandeja de correos. ¿Y que había allí? Varios mensajes de los reviews que me dejaron. Al leerlos me sentí inspirada a escribir. Gracias por ello. Por eso espero les gusté este capítulo, ya se acerca cada vez más la parte emocionante *-*… Este fic no será muy largo pero aun faltan algunos capitulillos más.**

**Aclaratoria: **Los recuerdos están entre comillas (" ") y en cursiva. Los pensamientos están entre comillas latinas (« ») y en cursiva, aunque pueden haber pensamientos entre los recuerdos, estén atentos. Perdón por no aclarar esto en mis otros capítulos.

La palabra** Voil****à** es origen francés, que quiere decir: ¡Listo! ¡Ya está! ¡Aquí esta!

He agregado algunas palabras fáciles en japonés, es que me parecía escuchar en mi cabeza a los personajes diciendo esas frases, aunque no coloque tantas como quería xD. Debo mantener la compostura sino la mitad del fic sería en japonés xD.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Togashi-Sensei (¡Deja de enfermarte y descansa como es debido! Para que sigamos disfrutando de tu manga T_T)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Preguntas x Transformación x Soy Kiki.**

La mitad del helado del albino terminó en la cara del doctor. Su rostro se tornó de color rojo al instante, agradeció el estar cubierto por esos lentes. ¿El hablaría de lo que pasó la otra noche? _«Gon idiota, no sabes guardar un secreto»_ Aunque no era un secreto en sí, no quería que nadie se enterase de eso.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre mocoso? ¿Por qué me escupes? — Enojado ante tal situación tomó por el cuello al oji-azul para darle una lección.

—Gomen, me estaba ahogando…— Volteó el rostro indiferente ante el agarre, haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Jum…!—Lo bajó y limpió su rostro.

El rubio notó la extraña reacción del joven, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo— ¿Estás bien Killua?—

—Sí, si…— Acomodó su ropa sentándose de nuevo a comer lo que quedó de su helado. Bajó el rostro escondiéndolo aún más. Esto no iba nada bien, sus nervios estaban al borde, así que debía calmarse o se darían cuenta, por lo que se dispuso a escuchar la conversación mirando al moreno con el rabillo de su ojo.

— ¿Una chica?— El mayor preguntó muy interesado en el tema, estaba entusiasmado ante el comentario de su pequeño amigo.

— Ujum…— Dio un sorbo a su jugo para pasar el nudo que trancaba su garganta.

— ¡Ese es mi Gon!— Acarició los cabellos negros del niño felicitándolo, era una gran hazaña la que había realizado su compañero, se sintió con la necesidad de darle algunos consejos al menor, pero primero quería escuchar toda la historia para ver hasta donde habían llegado las cosas.

— ¿Cómo la conociste Gon?— Al parecer toda esta situación le divertía de sobremanera al kuruta, si indagaba un poco mas, tal vez; podría descubrir cuál era el secreto que escondían estos inocentes.

—Pues… Fue un accidente. Salí a buscar Killua porque estuvo desaparecido todo el día y pensé que algo malo le había pasado. Entre al bosque y escuche un ruido que provenía del río, me acerque para ver si era Killua pero no era así, ella se encontraba tomando un baño en ese momento, cuando me vio se sorprendió y cayó desmayada al agua—

—Ujujuju… Gon estabas espiando a una chica mientras se bañaba, nunca creí eso de ti— Dijo burlándose mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¡No es así! Me asuste mucho, pensé que se ahogaría por lo que salte al río para salvarla— El pelinegro se sonrojo ante el comentario del mayor.

—Claro, Claro… ¿Y luego que hiciste?—

—La lleve a nuestra habitación y como no tenia ropa de chica, le coloque la ropa de Killua pues parecía ser de su talla, le quedaba bien… Jejeje—

— ¡Wow! ¿Mocoso no te sientes afortunado? Una linda chica usó tu ropa— Dijo en un tono burlón.

Saltó de la silla aun más sonrojado, no sabía que sus cachetes podían quemar tanto — ¡Idiota, como si eso me importara!— Señaló con su dedo a Gon— ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada de esto? ¿Quién te dio permiso de usar mis cosas? _« ¿Que tonterías dices? si estuviste ahí y fuiste tú quien usó esas ropas»_ Luego de escuchar sus propias palabras sintió curiosidad por saber porque su amigo no le había contado lo ocurrido, algo tan importante. ¿Ahora había secreto entre ellos? ¿Si no hubiera sido él sino otra persona nunca se hubiera enterado?

—Pero Killua, si estos dos días casi no hemos podido hablar— Era cierto últimamente su compañero se había portado muy extraño, desapareciendo a cada rato ¿será que había algo mal con él? O ¿Será que ya no le gustaba pasar tiempo con él? Este pensamiento lo entristeció haciendo que todos lo notaran.

—Killua ¿Dónde estuviste en estos días?— De nuevo el joven guardaespaldas haciendo preguntas maliciosas, que entretenido era esto para él.

—E...Um... Yo... ¡Yo estaba comprando chocolates!— Se sentó de golpe y siguió comiendo.

—Qué raro eres— Musitó el mayor de todos— ¿Quién se perdería por dos días buscando chocolates?— Observó al pequeño, este parecía algo deprimido así que decidió sacarlo de su trance para animarlo un poco —Gon, sigue contándonos de esa jovencita—

El plan del mayor funcionó pues hizo que el moreno levantara el rosto y prosiguiera con su relato — Luego ella despertó, estaba asustada por lo que tuve que explicarle la situación, ella pareció entender y nos hicimos amigos— Miró su mano — Es raro ella tenía las manos muy frías—

— ¿Gon, como era ella? ¿Era linda? ¡Cuéntanos!— Leorio era muy curioso cuando de estos asuntos se trataba, lo gracioso es que nunca podía conseguir novia, ni siquiera hablar con una chica de forma decente.

El oji-miel colocó su mano en la barbilla y cerró los ojos para recordar la imagen de la joven —Pues... ella era... muy linda— Sonrió inocentemente.

— ¡Danos más detalles Gon! ¿No la viste desnuda?— De nuevo el indiscreto fue pisoteado violentamente por debajo de la mesa— ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Deja de hacer eso Kurapika! ¡Sé que tu también quieres saber!— Reclamó.

El menor no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero rió por la actuación de sus amigos, ingenuamente respondió a la pregunta. Cerró sus ojos mientras hablaba— Su voz era suave y delicada. Tenía un largo cabello color plateado que caía por su espalda y se movía con el viento, sus ojos eran grande y tenían un profundo color azul es como si estuviera viendo el mar en ellos. Su piel era muy blanca, diría yo que casi transparente y con la luz de la luna brillaba aun más, cuando la tome entre mis brazos sentí lo suave y a la vez fría que era su piel. No me extrañó, pues cuando la vi pensé que era un ángel o un hada, no sé... jejeje…— Rascó su cabeza nerviosamente sacando juguetonamente su lengua. Al abrir los parpados sus tres amigos los estaban viendo con los ojos abiertos y totalmente sonrojados. — ¿Qué les pasa?—

El kuruta reaccionó y volvió a su estado relajado tomando un sorbo de su té. El albino se tumbó en la silla dejándose caer un poco, ya no sabía cómo ocultarse: tenía las manos en los bolsillos y su rostro prácticamente estaba cubierto por la capucha del abrigo, creyó sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas. El mayor se despertó de su letargo aun más emocionado.

— ¡Gon! ¡Qué suertudo eres! Tienes que presentarnos a esa chica. Te ayudaré a que la conquistes— Abrazó al joven con fuerza —Déjaselo todo a Leorio, te ayudare. ¡Te lo aseguro! En unos días tendrás una linda novia a tu lado—

—Pero Leorio... Yo no…—Murmuró el pelinegro menor, pero fue interrumpido por el peliblanco.

—Me largo—_«Pufff…»_ Era suficiente... Eso era lo último que podía soportar… no quería escuchar mas nada. Se levantó de golpe de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida.

— ¡Killua! ¿A dónde vas?— Gon se preocupó ante la reacción de su amigo.

—Me voy al hotel—

— ¿Por qué? Si hoy íbamos a divertirnos…—

—Vayan sin mí, iré a descansar— Caminó unos metros hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

El pequeño creyó entender, el oji-azul debía descansar pues estaba enfermo pero quería pasar más tiempo con el —¡Ki...Killuuuaaa! Hoy en la noche iremos al bazar de la ciudad si te sientes mejor ven a acompañarnos— Alzó aun mano para despedirse de su amigo.

Él hizo el mismo gesto y se retiró del lugar.

Kurapika quedó escéptico ante la escena que acaba de pasar, debía hablar con Killua pero ahora no sería el mejor momento, suspiró y continuo comiendo su almuerzo.

Los jóvenes siguieron conversando hasta la tarde en ese lugar, aunque les hacían falta las palabras burlonas y sarcásticas de su amigo, pero a pesar de todo… ¡Qué bueno era estar juntos de nuevo!

.

.

.

Killua se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos caminando por la ciudad sin dirección alguna. Esas últimas palabras que dijo Leorio lo afectaron de sobremanera. Al parecer a Gon le gustaba su parte femenina, esto no le producía mucha felicidad pues le quedaba claro que su amigo no estaba enamorado de él. No podía culparle, después de todo, este sentimiento que tenia por Gon no estaba del todo bien, ellos eran hombres y eran amigos. O el mundo estaba al revés o simplemente él estaba mal. Por supuesto, la segunda era la correcta.

Se detuvo en un parque y se sentó en una banca cerca de una fuente, la gente pasaba a su alrededor, él no prestaba la mínima atención. El atardecer bañó con su manto anaranjado todo el lugar.

_«Gon… ¿Por qué esta mal sentir esto?» _Su corazón se estrujó y se sintió igual que aquella noche en el bosque. Unas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza: "«_Desearía convertirme en alguien de que Gon se pueda enamorar»" _Sus ojos se abrieron. En ese instante entendió porque había pasado esto. —Mi deseo se cumplió…. Aunque… no pensé que sería de esta manera. Eso significa que debo tener esta apariencia para que Gon se pueda enamorar de mí— Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas mirando el suelo —No quería que esto ocurriera. Ahora ni siquiera puedo estar tranquilo cuando estoy cerca de él— Estaba al borde del llanto, su deseo se hizo realidad pero no estaba para nada feliz.

Miró al cielo y respiró profundamente.

"— _¿Kiki? Que nombre tan gracioso, pero a la vez es muy lindo, jejeje, se parece a ti—_" Imágenes aparecían en su mente.

"—_Kiki, soy Gon Freecss, seamos amigos—" «Gon….» _

"—_Si—" « ¿Esto es…?» _

"—_G...Gon...-Kun... Muchas gracias por todo… Luego te devolveré la ropa que me prestaste —"« ¿Lo que debo hacer?»._

«Lo que debo hacer… para estar contigo» Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el bosque.

.

.

.

Los jóvenes se retiraron del lugar y se dirigieron hacia el bazar, era un lugar perfecto para estar con sus amigos. Había muchas cosas que ver, deliciosa comida y algunos juegos divertidos, por las noches más que un bazar parecía una feria local. La gente caminaba por todos lados observando las ofertas del sitio.

Luego de caminar un rato Kurapika se sintió con la necesidad de preguntarle al oji-miel el estado de su amigo —Gon ¿algo extraño le ha ocurrido a Killua?—

El moreno se extrañó por la pregunta, pero si se ponía a pensar un poco la verdad es que su compañero había estado actuando muy raro en estos últimos días —Pues veras… El ha estado actuando extraño. El primer día todo estuvo muy normal, pero el al día siguiente desapareció y no volvió hasta el amanecer del día de hoy. El dijo que había ido a buscar chocolates, pero no estoy muy seguro de ello—

— ¿Hace eso con frecuencia?— Siguió con el interrogatorio.

—Si lo hace, el ama sus chocolates. Siempre anda buscándolos en cada lugar donde nos hospedamos. Lo extraño es el tiempo que estuvo fuera y que luego llegó vestido de esa forma—

— ¿Te dijo algo cuando llegó?—

—No, más bien entró sigiloso para que no lo viera, pero yo estaba despierto y logre regañarle—

— ¿Solo eso?— Siguió insistiendo el joven.

—Bueno el dijo que había ido por chocolates y… — Recordó aquella escena donde se había abrazado al joven Zoldyck, se sonrojo levemente y su corazón se aceleró — ¡Y luego nos fuimos a dormir sin hacer nada raro!— Creyó que su respuesta fue la más acertada y que los había despistado, pero sus acompañantes enseguida sonrieron ante la inocencia del pequeño.

El kuruta prosiguió la conversación —Gon, tienes que animar a Killua así pronto su "enfermedad" se irá muy pronto— Dio dos palmaditas a los hombros del joven. Ya todo estaba muy claro para él, pero debía cerciorarse antes de hacer algo.

— ¡Chicos sigamos caminando! Hay mucho que ver aun— Les gritó el doctor.

.

.

.

Eran casi las 7:00 pm, unos cabellos plateados se movían violentamente contra el viento, la noche ya estaba lista para salir, pero eso no era importante en aquella ciudad. Las tiendas y las personas parecían trabajar las 24 horas del día. La joven entró en la primera tienda que vio, no había tiempo que perder.

—Bienvenida señorita ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?— Una joven muy bien vestida y con altos tacones apareció frente a él.

El niño observó dentro del recinto. Había mujeres por todos lados. Se medían los artículos, se veían al espejo, reían, hablaban y ¿se estaban peleando por unas prendas? Aquello parecía una guerra campal. Se asustó de sobremanera. Tenía un mal presentimiento y este empeoró al ver el rostro sonriente de la encargada pues creyó ver un aura malvada a su alrededor.

_«Dios mío, ¿Qué hago aquí?»_ Se dio media vuelta para salir de allí, seguro encontraría otra forma de solucionar su problema. Una mano tocó su hombro con fuerza.

—Señorita, no se preocupe, yo la atenderé a usted— Una empleada nunca podía dejar ir a una posible clienta, era el lema de su tienda. —Pase, Pase…— La arrastró a empujones hacia a dentro y la colocó frente a un espejo.

—Pero yo...—

—Soy Cocco y seré su asistente hoy. ¡Deje todo en mis manos! Tengo 10 años de experiencia en esto así que usted puede confiar en mí— Rió fuertemente mientras colocaba las manos alrededor de su cintura.

_«Oh, me tuve que conseguir con una loca precisamente en este momento»_

—Dígame que necesita: ¿Una falda?— Comenzó a traer un sin número de prendas frente a la joven— Una blusa, una bufanda, un vestido o un sombrero—

No sabía porque estaba ahí en primer lugar y ahora le hacían un interrogatorio, todo esto era muy confuso para él, solo no quería aparecer con sus ropas frente de Gon, tal vez podía ir a otro lugar a comprar cualquier cosa, pero al parecer eso no sería posible. Una joven con ojos brillantes lo miraba desde atrás, no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Se resignó a comprar aquí. —Quiero algo que me haga parecer niña—

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron y derramaron algunas lágrimas de emoción. Se agachó para estar a la altura de la peliblanca colocando una mano en su hombro — Déjeselo a Cocco— Metió a empujones a la creatura a un vestidor y entró con ella. Se deshizo en un segundo de todo el ropaje extraño que llevaba y salió rápidamente para buscar algo.

— ¡¿Hey a dónde demonios fuiste?!— Ahora estaba desnudo y sin ropa para poder irse. ¿Qué podía ser peor?

—Colóquese esto— Pasó algunas prendas dentro del cubículo. Pasaron uno, dos y tres minutos. No había respuesta. — ¿Señorita todo bien?— La puerta del vestidor se abrió violentamente y ahí estaba la joven cubriéndose los pechos con una mano y la otra sosteniendo un brasier. Ya tenía puestas unas lindas bragas con encajes.

— ¡No pienso colocarme esta mierda!— _« ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Soy un hombre! ¡No puedo andar haciendo esto!»_

—No se angustie, ya le dije que yo me encargare de todo— Sus ojos se volvieron negros y una aura apareció a su alrededor. La peliblanca se asustó y una cara de horror apareció en su rostro. La encargada se metió al vestidor con la joven. Ropas volaban por todos lados y los gritos inquietantes de una damisela en peligro se oían desde adentro, la gente miraba intrigada y ya se comenzaban a reunir alrededor del vestidor — ¡Voilà! quedó genial— Abrió súbitamente la puerta y empujó a la joven hacia afuera. Las personas aplaudieron ante la hazaña de la vendedora mientras ésta reía sonoramente.

Killua se miró al espejo y se sonrojó _« ¿Este soy yo?»_ Estaba estupefacto, ya creía saber la razón porque Gon gustaba de él en su forma femenina, en verdad se veía muy bien. Se acercó a la joven y se dispuso a pagar la ropa, por último le pidió que envolviera una cosa. —Srta. Cocco...—

—Dime Cocco—

—Cocco, podrías guardarme mis ropas, las buscare luego—

—Por su puesto, usted puede contar conmigo cuando guste. Me divertí mucho ayudándole— Le brindó una sonrisa a la más joven que se dirigía hacia la salida—Venga pronto, la próxima vez también la ayudare— La despidió moviendo sus manos en el aire —Señorita que disfrute de su cita— Guiñó un ojo.

El albino seguía caminando sin detenerse, su cara estaba encendida. _« ¿Esto es una cita? Pero él no me invitó ni nada parecido, solo iré a devolverle la ropa que me prestó. ¡Así es!»_ Continuo moviendo sus píes pero no sabía a dónde se dirigía estaba en un debate mental de que si esta era o no una cita. Decidió no preocuparse más por el tema cuando vio que finalmente había llegado al lugar donde se realizaba el bazar. Buscó entre la multitud a su "príncipe" pero sin resultado alguno. Ya se había resignado a volver cuando vio a tres jóvenes riendo felizmente a lo lejos _«Gon…»_ La voz no salía de su garganta. Tal vez sentía miedo ante esta situación ¿Y si lo descubría que pensaría de él? ¿Estaría bien hacer esto? Su deseo fue cumplido, así que posiblemente nunca volvería a su forma original ¿No debía entonces disfrutar de lo que ocurrió en vez de estar sufriendo por dentro? Y a Gon no parecía desagradarle su parte femenina. Así que debía arriesgarse, seguramente saldría algo bueno de todo esto. Respiró profundo y se dejó llevar por la emoción —Gon…Kun…— Dijo casi en un murmullo, nadie pudo escucharlo. —Gon…Kun— Los chicos se alejaban más y sino hacia algo en este momento sabía que no tendría el valor para seguir, tomó nuevamente una bocanada de aire y la dejó salir — ¡GON-KUN!— Apretó entre sus brazos el paquete que llevaba.

El pelinegro menor creyó haber escuchado algo por lo que detuvo su andar. Sus oídos eran muy sensibles pero todo ese ruido en el ambiente le dificultaba las cosas. Los dos mayores miraron intrigados al pequeño.

— ¡GON-KUNNNN!—

No estaba loco alguien lo llamaba, ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Killua? No, no era él. El no lo llamaba de esa manera, se tenían mucha confianza el uno por el otro, por lo que las formalidades no existían entre ellos. Un recuerdo vino a su mente en ese instante: _"__—G...Gon...-Kun... Muchas gracias por todo… Luego te devolveré la ropa que me prestaste —"«KiKi»._ Volteó rápidamente y ahí estaba una linda chica de cabellos plateados, llevaba un hermoso vestido sin mangas color crema que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas del mismo color y un sombrero a juego. Una cinta de color morado apretaba su cintura, le hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos. Se quedó pasmado en el lugar. Notó como la joven caminaba hasta donde se encontraba.

—Gon, ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó el rubio.

—No me digas que es esa chica de la que nos hablaste— El doctor respondió él mismo la pregunta de su compañero.

Ambos no escucharon respuesta alguna del menor, este miraba fijamente a la joven que se movía grácilmente esquivando a las personas para llegar a su encuentro. Ella finalmente llegó y se colocó en frente de él, a pesar de haber corrido unos metros no parecía estar agitada y ni una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente, la joven no dijo nada solo se le quedó mirando. —Kiki…— Le dio una cálida sonrisa, nunca esperó encontrarla de nuevo y menos en este lugar — ¿Qué haces aquí?—

Ella estiró sus manos con el paquete dándoselo al oji-miel.

— ¿Para mí? ¿Lo puedo abrir?—

Asintió.

Abrió el paquete y estaban las ropas de Killua que anteriormente le había prestado y en la parte de arriba una pequeña caja con dos bombones de chocolate. Quedó atónito ante el gesto de la chica.

—Eso es en agradecimiento por ayudarme— Escondió su rostro debajo del sombrero para ocultar la vergüenza.

Ese gesto enterneció a los tres jóvenes.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada. Más bien yo debería disculparme por lo ocurrido— Hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa — ¡Gomene!—

Un silencio incomodo reinó. El mayor de todos quiso animar la situación por lo que tocó el hombro del pelinegro —Vamos Gon, preséntame a esta linda señorita—

—Eh, cierto. Leorio ella es Kiki. —

—Kiki, mucho gusto en conocerte soy Leorio ¿Puedo decirte Kiki-Chan?— Estiró su mano, pero esta quedó tendida.

—No puedes, gusto en conocerte Liorio— Le brindó una mirada asesina.

—Es Leorio…—Dijo intrigado.

—Yo soy Kurapika, espero podamos conocernos mejor ¿Kiki?— Tomó la mano de la joven y la apretó fuerte.

—Mucho gusto…—Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, debía tener cuidado delante de Kurapika. Debía ser precavido.

— ¿Porque no nos acompañas? El bazar está muy divertido— El moreno le sonrió a la joven, le brindó una mano para que lo acompañara.

Y allí estaba él, vestido de niña y haciéndose pasar por una. Esa mano estirada era como una bienvenida a su pesadilla o tal vez a su sueño. Si la tomaba estaría aceptando este destino y si la rechazaba debía volver a esa fría y oscura habitación solo, como siempre estaría de ahora en adelante: solo. El tiempo pareció detenerse ante sus ojos. ¿Debía aceptar o debía rechazar esa propuesta? El corazón se le detuvo por un segundo y de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho apareció. Miró los ojos color miel, eran tan brillantes y puros que parecía que derritieran todo a su alrededor. Esos labios que siempre terminaban en una sonrisa le hacían querer abrazarle hasta no poder más, su deseo era estar con Gon pasara lo que pasara. Y si debía ser una niña para eso, debía aceptar ese destino. Su felicidad era él. —Si…— Estiró su mano hacia la del pelinegro y este la tomó con toda la suavidad que pudo.

— ¡Vamos!— Corrió unos metros casi que arrastrando a la joven. Esta sostenía su sobrero mientras seguía al moreno.

—Leorio, dejémoslos solos— Kurapika jaló del brazo al doctor que se prepara para seguir a los más pequeños.

Acomodó sus lentes —Si, es lo mejor. Esa niña no me cae muy bien— Dijo casi que en un bufido.

El kuruta rió ante la respuesta del moreno, pues esta situación se le hacía muy familiar a otra.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Ehhh?—

—Nada, nada— quitó unas lagrimitas de sus ojos —Vamos a esa librería seguro hay libros interesantes— Se dirigió al lugar.

El mayor le siguió un poco malhumorado, pero luego se calmo. Querían dejar a los niños solos para que pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos.

* * *

¿Les gustó? A mí me encantó este cap., aunque no tuvo mucho romance pero la historia va tomando forma n_n. Y creo que la redacción quedo un poco mejor que la última vez.

Si les gusto hágamelo saber :D sus ideas me han ayudado a continuar con la historia.

Responderé por acá algunos reviews porque hoy estoy muy feliz por ellos.

**Chronos: **Tú me inspira cada día para escribir cosas lindas y románticas, gracias por aceptar a esta loka, sus lokeras y sus caprichos también. Aishiteru 3

**Lokana:** Léeme o te pego. :D. Eso es todo lo que te diré! xD… Chuuuuuuuu~ *3*

**KILLU UKE99****:** Gracias por el cumplido. A mí me encanta este triangulo amoroso porque al final Killua y Kiki son la misma persona así que, el único confundido acá es Killua xD. El que Gon se ilumine mas por la versión femenina tiene su porque, así que a esperar. ..

**27GONxKillu****:** Creo que ya te respondí por PM pero para ti un abrazo, te doy la gracias de nuevo, me hizo muy feliz tu review. Espero que podamos seguir en contacto.

**akira yaoi:** Esperaba con ansias un review tuyo xdddd, ya que eres la que siempre apoya los fics de todos nosotros, gracias por ser tan atenta y leer el trabajo de todos, es muy importante para nosotros los escritores que nuestro trabajo sea apreciado por otros. ¿Lomen? Entenderé que escribiste lemon xD… Si abra pero aun falta… . Me gusta desarrollar las emociones primero, aunque estos lindos niños ya no tienen que desarrollar mucho, ambos se adoran.

**CC:** T.T Cada vez que me escribes me emociono de sobremanera. Es porque en parte era una de mis mayores inspiraciones. Si abra roces, si habrá yaoi y ya pensé el final, será super tierno y… o.o delicioso (¿)… todo a su tiempo… Gracias por leerme, me siento realmente alagada. (Waaa Ruedo por el piso de la emoción).


	4. Bazar x Peleas x ¿Amigos?

**Hi, Hi. Hoy les traigo este capítulo. La verdad se me hizo sumamente difícil escribirlo por muchas razones. Pero no los aburriré con ellas. Espero lo disfruten, porque yo no xD. (Se tira al piso).**

**Aclaraciones: **Las lecturas estarán entre los símbolos de corchete** ([ ]) **y entre comillas** (" ").**

**Disclaimer: **Buu, Buu… Todo es tuyo **Togashi-Sensei.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Bazar x Peleas x ¿Amigos?**

La noche seguía su curso lentamente, la luna se levantó en lo más alto del firmamento. Las luces de las tiendas parecían enceguecer a los transeúntes. El clima estaba cálido por la cantidad de gente reunida en el sitio. Ese bazar realmente era entretenido: la gente se divertía, comía y compraba todo lo que podía.

Dos jóvenes de al parecer la misma edad se encontraban caminando, o mejor dicho corriendo, hacia alguna dirección. El chico de cabellos negros sostenía la mano de la joven llevándola por todos los pasillos del bazar, éste no parecía percatarse de lo que hacía, tal vez por los nervios o tal vez por la emoción.

Esa cálida sensación en sus dedos le agradaba, ese roce minúsculo hacia que su corazón se agitara con exaltación ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Acaso este individuo tenía el poder total sobre sus emociones? Alzó la mirada para ver los ojos color miel que brillaban intensamente, estaban llenos de convicción y pureza ¿No era capaz de resistirse a sus encantos? Todo le parecía maravilloso, cada rasgo del moreno le hacía perderse en un mundo de sensaciones. ¿A dónde le llevaba? No le importaba con tal de estar con él. Hasta el fin del mundo le seguiría; más bien, ir hasta allá sería buena idea, estarían los dos solos, podría quitarse todo este falso personaje y tirarse a sus brazos sin que más nada le importase. De nuevo estaba soñando despierto. Al recobrar la compostura, notó como seguía siendo jalado por todos lados y como iban tomados de la mano. Los nervios se apoderaron de su ser y se detuvo abruptamente asustando al joven.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kiki?— Le miró extrañado.

Ella solo se dignó a mirar sus manos entrelazadas.

El sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Soltó el agarre — ¡Lo siento!— Volteó y se paró rígidamente al lado de la peliblanca.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó ella.

El nerviosismo desapareció por completo; una cualidad propia de él, en un momento a otro podía olvidar las cosas mala y brindar una cálida sonrisa como si nada hubiese pasado —¡Exploremos todas la tiendas a ver qué cosas divertidas podemos encontrar!— Levantó un mano mostrando su pulgar.

Esas palabras le hacían recordar viejos tiempos cuando él y Gon exploraban todo lugar donde se encontraban. _«Que recuerdos…»_ — ¡Vamos!— Por un instante no recordó en la situación que estaba y comenzó a correr dirigiéndose a las tiendas más cercanas— ¡Date prisa!—

Gon la miró extrañado pero no se preocupo por ello y la siguió felizmente.

Entre risas, competencias y juegos se pasaron el tiempo. Ya estaban cansados de tanto correr por todos lados y sintieron algo de hambre, por lo que se dirigieron a un puesto de comida donde solo vendían Takoyakis. Pidieron diez para cada uno, pero eso no fue suficiente pues pidieron diez más.

— ¡No sabía que las chicas podían comer tanto!— Dijo mientras se metía una bolita en la boca.

— ¿Powqe no? ¡somds ihules a usdteds! (¿Por qué no? ¡Somos iguales a ustedes!) — Respondió con la boca llena. Al parecer se le había olvidado por completo, el comportarse como un dama. Siguió comiendo hasta que escuchó como el moreno comenzaba reírse de sobremanera. Lo miró avergonzado. — ¿De qué te ríes tu? ¡Mira tu cara está hecha un desastre y te andas riendo de los demás!— Le ofreció una cara de enojo, pero este semblante cambio en un segundo.

El pelinegro detuvo sus carcajadas y se tocó las mejillas, estaban llenas de comida al igual que las cercanías de su boca. Se limpió con su mano, esta acción paso en cámara lenta para Killua: Luego de palpar con sus yemas la piel, el dedo fue abrazado por sus labios carnosos para después ser succionado suave y lentamente, pudo ver como un hilito de saliva se partía en dos al sacar dicha extremidad de la cavidad húmeda, posteriormente se degusto sus labios para retirar todo residuo que quedaba.

Sintió un calor que le llenaba desde abajo, ese simple gesto le había producido toda clase de reacciones. _« ¿Cuan pervertido podrás llegar a ser Killua Zoldyck?» _

— ¡Tu cara también está hecha un desastre!— Con sus manos limpió en un acto atrevido la migas de comida que estaban en el rostro de la oji-azul y nuevamente se lamio los dedos —Jejeje— Sonrió inocentemente.

Creyó que se desmayaría de la vergüenza en ese instante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan inconsciente de sus actos? ¿Acaso no sabía que esos gestos le podrían causar un infarto? Se levantó bruscamente y desvió la mirada del muchacho. Se metió en la boca todas las bolitas que tenía en el plato y se las trago de un bocado. — ¡Sigamos mirando!— Caminó en modo robot dejando atrás al confundido joven.

Éste terminó de comerse lo poco que le quedaba y se dispuso a seguirla — ¡Hey, espera!— Al alcanzarla notó el nerviosismo de la chica y comprendió que algo le había enfadado. Supuso que lo mejor sería ir a hablar en otro lado, pues acá había mucho ruido y ajetreo —Kiki ¿Quieres que te enseñe un lindo lugar?

La peliblanca se sorprendió ante la proposición, pero solo se limito a asentir.

—Queda algo lejos, si quieres puedo llevarte cargada, así llegaremos más rápido.

Si no soportó el tomarse de la mano mucho menos iba resistir el que el oji-miel le cargara entre sus brazos, ya no iba a poder controlarse más e iba a cometer una locura —Eh… Yo también puedo correr rápido. Recuerda, te dije que yo también soy una cazadora—

Gon le brindo de nuevo la mano y esta la tomó —Lo siento, es verdad, sígueme entonces— Le dio una linda sonrisa y comenzó a correr seguido por ella.

El recorrido pareció eterno, Killua no podía dejar de mirar al muchacho ni un segundo, su rostro siempre se veía sereno y confiable y sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó como se alejaban del sitio y se dirigían rumbo al bosque que no quedaba a más de 10 minutos a la velocidad que iban. Luego de un rato el moreno disminuyo la velocidad y se detuvo cerca de un acantilado.

— ¡Ya llegamos!

El panorama era realmente hermoso, ya había estado en el bosque pero nunca había pasado por aquí. Se podía ver abajo la continuación del bosque y al final de ésta se encontraba el mar. La luna a la distancia estaba vestida de un color dorado y más grande de lo habitual, sin duda era lo que llamaban luna de miel; el reflejo de esta hacia brillar en la lejanía las aguas que se movían agitadamente entre las rocas. Si, definitivamente era un paisaje de en sueños. Todo estaba muy callado, ni un animal parecía estar despierto a estas horas.

Gon se acercó peligrosamente hasta el borde y cuidadosamente condujo a la joven hasta allí.

— ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Wow! Es maravilloso—Los ojos azules se resplandecieron al instante, mas por el hecho de que Gon lo llevara a ese lugar que por la preciosa vista que tenía en frente.

El pelinegro se sentó y la joven hizo lo mismo.

—El otro día cuando estaba buscando a mí amigo, pase por este lugar y me gustó mucho. Por eso quise enseñártelo.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias.

El silencio reinó. El ojimiel miró de reojo a la chica, esta se encontraba contemplando la luna totalmente fascinada, observó cada rasgo, cada detalle: Su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, su perfilada nariz y sus mejillas pálidas; todo le parecía familiar. Por alguna razón que no podía entender esta niña hacia que su corazón se agitara, pero eso era imposible, el nunca se sintió atraído por ninguna chica. Se cuestionó si era por la edad, a sus 15 años tal vez sus hormonas por fin habían comenzado a actuar. Sus ideas se disiparon cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar.

_["Gon, estamos muy cansados por el viaje iremos a descansar en el hotel. No te preocupes por nosotros, sigue divirtiéndote ;D… Hablamos luego. Leorio."]_

—! Ah! Me olvide por completo de ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Me olvide de Kurapika y Leorio—. Se entristeció, si había venido a esta ciudad era para pasar tiempo con ellos y ahora los había dejado abandonados.

— ¿Piensas volver?— le dijo en un tono triste.

—Me acaba de escribir Leorio que se irán al hotel a descansar.

—Entonces creo que no se enojaran contigo— Recogió sus piernas y las abrazó apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas. Por un instante, una sensación de tristeza le invadió. Claro que la estaba pasando muy bien, pero no le gustaba mentirle a Gon. Y eso ahora estaba afectando el tiempo que el moreno quería pasar con sus amigos.

—Kiki ¿Ocurre algo?— Se percató de la mirada entristecida de la chica y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—No realmente—. Hundió más su rostro contra las piernas.

La situación se torno bastante incómoda, el silencio volvió a aparecer.

El pelinegro miró de nuevo a su compañera y notó sus brazos, aunque eran delgados y femeninos, estaban algo definidos y recordó que esta jovencita era una cazadora.

—Oye Kiki— Interrumpió el silencio.

—Dime—

—Tú me dijiste que eras una cazadora ¿cierto?— dijo mirándola intensamente.

—Si ¿Qué hay con eso?

— ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

— ¿Qué…Que quieres que te cuente?— Los nervios se comenzaron a apoderar de la albina.

— ¿Cómo te convertiste en cazadora?

No quería mentirle más a su amigo por lo que decidió responderle con la verdad —B-Bueno… Fue muy fácil. El examen de cazador es muy fácil—

— ¿En serio? Pues a mí me costó mucho pasar el examen. Si no hubiera sido por mis amigos nunca lo hubiera logrado— Observó que la joven lo miraba intrigada — Pero, ahora soy mucho más fuerte que antes— Le brindó una sonrisa para tranquilizarse— Kiki ¿porque te convertiste en cazadora?

—Pues nunca tuve mucho interés en convertirme en cazadora, pero luego de muchas cosas que ocurrieron, un amigo me animo a tomar el examen de nuevo, pues la primera vez falle. Lo conseguí. Y ahora ando buscando en que especializarme.

—Ya veo. Por cierto Kiki ¿Cómo supiste que yo era un cazador? Ese día me dijiste: "Yo también soy una cazadora" por lo que supuse que tú sabías que yo también lo era.

Puff… El mundo le cayó encima. ¿Ahora que debía responder? Cuando dijo esas palabras no pensó en ese punto, le dió vueltas la cabeza, hasta que pensó en algo tonto que responder: —Sentí lo fuerte que era tu Nen y como usabas el Ten tan naturalmente. Por lo que deduje que eras un cazador. Aunque eso no prueba que lo fueses pues cualquiera que tenga suficiente entrenamiento puede usarlo. Pero sentí una corazonada. Jejejeje— Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente y comenzó a sudar. Las cosas se estaban poniendo complicadas.

— ¡Waaa! Ya veo— Suspiró fuerte— Oye Kiki ¿Eres fuerte?

— ¿Ah?

— ¡¿Eres fuerte?!

Esa pregunta por alguna razón le ofendió, por ser "mujer" no significa que él no pudiese ser fuerte. Se dejó llevar por el enojo —Claro que soy fuerte. Más fuerte que tu— Dijo en aires burlones.

— ¿En serio?— dijo muy emocionado— Luchemos, veamos quien es el más fuerte.

— ¿Estás seguro?— Se levantaron ambos y se separaron algunos metros —No responderé si te lastimo—

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pelea con todas tus fuerzas!— Se colocó en posición de ataque.

—Porque sea una mujer no creas que debes contenerte, sino te daré una paliza— Tomó una punta del vestido y se la amarró con la cinta de la cintura, necesitaba más movilidad. Su pierna derecha quedó totalmente expuesta, un poco más y podrían verse sus panties; pero al parecer no se había percatado de ello, la emoción del momento le había nublado el juicio. Tomó la posición de ataque.

El moreno si se dio cuenta de la piel desnuda que veía en frente, por lo que trago grueso y trató de concentrarse en la pelea —Bien, ¡allá voy!—

Gon saltó hacia la joven para enviarle una lluvia de puños al nivel del rostro, sin resultado alguno. Ella era muy ágil, adivinaba cada movimiento que él hacía. La albina no se quedó atrás pues uso sus piernas para tratar de golpear igualmente el rostro al muchacho, el bloqueaba cada ataque. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos. Finalmente dejaron de moverse, se miraron mutuamente, el sudor comenzó a aparecer sobre sus sienes y estaban agitados por el excesivo movimiento. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

—Eres muy buena.

—Lo mismo digo, aunque eres muy lento.

Ahora era ella quien se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro logrando acertar un puño en su barbilla. El joven ágil por lo que dio una vuelta y se alejó un poco limpiándose la zona afectada.

—Y tú pegas como niña— le dijo en un tono burlón a la chica.

—Ya verás…

Esto enojó de sobremanera a Killua _«Gon idiota»,_ y se dispuso a seguir luchando. Gon por su parte se sentía emocionado, sus ojos brillaban y sus manos temblaban. Hacía mucho tiempo no se divertía así, el pelear le apasionaba de alguna forma. Por un instante se olvidó de todo y activó su Nen para agregar más fuerza en su ataque. Realizó una brutal embestida contra la joven, esta esquivaba veloz cada arremetida del pequeño, pero se percató que éste ya se había emocionado demasiado.

_«No puedo usar mi Nen frente a Gon, podría darse cuenta que soy yo. Tendré que usar toda mi destreza física para contraatacar»_ A pesar de que la preocupación le invadía, también está disfrutando mucho el encuentro.

En realidad siempre había sido una de sus actividades favoritas cuando estaban aburridos, pero ahora era un poco mas enserio, estaban probando sus fuerza, especialmente el moreno estaba muy interesado en conocer los poderes de la encantadora albina.

La batalla seguía pero ahora a Killua ya se le estaba haciendo bastaste complicado esquivar el asalto que su compañero le propiciaba. Uno que otro golpe acertaba pero Gon se defendía muy bien de ellos y aun más con esa barrera de Nen protegiéndolo. El pelinegro se estremeció cuando la chica de nuevo golpeo con una de sus rodillas su cara, ella se apartó de él para esperar su reacción. Éste se movió velozmente colocándose debajo de ella sin que lo notara y desde ese ángulo le propicio una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo que ella volara a unos metros de ahí. La joven evitó caer por completo al suelo afincando una rodilla contra el suelo; una de sus manos sostenía su boca y la otra apretaba su estómago.

—Cof, Cof, Cof…— Ese golpe le dejó sin aliento, hasta le hizo vomitar un poco de saliva. En verdad Gon era muy fuerte y para su pesar no podía usar su Nen para protegerse, por lo que ese golpe en verdad le había afectado.

El oji-miel reaccionó al notar como tosía la jovencita y se preocupó de sobremanera, corrió apresuradamente a su encuentro —Kiki, ¿estás bien?— Trataba de tocarle, pero el miedo se lo impedía. Había lastimado a una chica por su estúpido sentido de competencia. No se lo perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba —Lo siento mucho, me pasé de la raya— Se movía en todas direcciones pero ella no dijo ni una palabra. — ¡Dejame ver! ¡Dios! ¡Llamemos a Leorio el sabrá que hacer! ¡Te llevare al hospital! ¡Necesitas agua! ¡Te llevare cargada!No, mejor llamo a una ambulancia!— Hablaba tan rápido que apenas se le entendía lo que decía. Se comenzó a jalar los cabellos y sus ojos deban vueltas sin control. Realmente estaba preocupado.

_«Waaa»_ Odiaba cuando Gon se ponía de esa manera, era exasperante, hablaba sin sentido y muy fuerte, le volvería loco. El dolor le puso de mal humor. Ya al borde de su paciencia gritó sin pensar —Baaaaaaaaaaka, cállate, estoy bien— Dijo golpeándole la frente con uno de sus dedos.

Gon se quedó mudo ante la respuesta de la chica y sus ojos se penetraron en los de ella.

El albino notó enseguida el porqué de la actitud de su amigo, pues se había expresado como comúnmente lo hace con él. Comenzó a sudar frio y no por el dolor de su estómago sino por el miedo de ser descubierto. Pero su preocupación no duró mucho pues el moreno comenzó a reir y le señaló con un dedo.

—Hablas igual que Killua— Siguió riendo por un rato y algunas lagrimillas traviesas salieron por sus ojos, que luego limpio con su antebrazo. —Gracias, ya me siento mejor. Estaba preocupado. En estos caso no sé muy bien que hacer— Le tocó el hombro — ¿En verdad estas bien?

—Si, estoy bien.

—Nee, Kiki. ¿Sabes usar Nen?

—Mmm, si.

— ¿Por qué no lo usaste?— En ese instante, tomó entre sus brazos a la peliblanca.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?— Se sonrojó.

— ¿Te duele el estomago cierto? Seguro es difícil caminar así— Se acercó a un árbol y dejó a la joven en suelo para que se apoyase en contra del tronco. Sacó de su mochila un botella de agua— Por suerte siempre traigo una en mi mochila— Le brindo la mas cálida sonrisa que pudo.

—Arigatou…— Tomó despacio el agua.

—Kiki, ¿Por qué no usaste tu Nen para protegerte? ¿Pensaste que no iba enserio?— Se sentó frente a ella abrazando sus rodillas.

—No es eso, es que no me gusta usarlo.

—Ya veo…—Le miró entusiasmado—Eres muy fuerte, tuve que usar Nen porque si no iba a perder. No me imagino cuan fuerte serias si usaras el tuyo.

—Creo que tenemos casi las mismas fuerzas.

— ¿Tú crees?— Miró al cielo lleno de estrellas —Wow que linda noche, no me había percatado cuantas estrellas había.

La peliblanca lo miró.

—Sabes Kiki, no sé porque pero el estar contigo me hace muy feliz, pareciera que hubiéramos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿No lo crees?

—Pienso lo mismo.

—Tus gestos y tu forma de hablar se me hacen muy familiar. Tal vez sean ideas mías.

—Gon… G-Gon-Kun.

— ¿Hmmm?— Este seguía mirando el cielo.

— ¿Q-quieres… que tu y yo… seamos amigos por siempre?

— ¡Por supuesto! Siempre seremos amigos y aunque estemos separados siempre podrás contar conmigo— Estiró su mano.

Killua quedó sorprendido por la respuesta, observó al moreno y la mano que le ofrecía, pero en un arrebato de sentimientos se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Uno tierno y cálido y que duro tan solo unos segundos, pero para él había sido minutos —Gracias…— Susurró en el oído del moreno.

—¿Eh? ¡Ehhhhhhhhhhh!—Sostuvo con una de sus manos la mejilla que fue besada y todo el rostro se volvió rojo fuego. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era ese beso tan puro y cálido? Miró el rostro sonrojado de la joven pero ella no le veía a los ojos — ¿P-Por… Por qué me das las gracias?

—Por ser como eres. Ojala eso nunca cambie.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron petrificados en el lugar, la brisa se había vuelto más violenta y el silencio era causante de un sinfín de pensamientos en ambos. Un sonido los despertó del trance. Era de nuevo el celular de Gon.

_["Gon, ¿ya regresaste a tu hotel? Ya es muy tarde, y escuche en las noticias que una tormenta se avecinaba. Ten cuidado. Kurapika"]_

De nuevo Kurapika actuando como una mamá, sacó la lengua en señal de burla. Miró en el celular la hora, ya iban a ser casi las 12:00 am. —Wow, ¿Ya es tan tarde?— Se levantó y limpió su trasero.

— ¿Todo bien?— preguntó la albina.

—Era mi amigo Kurapika, está preocupado. Me preguntaba si ya estaba en mi habitación. Dice que se avecina una tormenta— Tomó la mano de la joven y la ayudó a levantarse —Te acompañare hasta tu casa.

El oji-azul recordó que debía estar en el cuarto antes que Gon llegará, pero antes debía pasar por sus ropas en la tienda; que por suerte trabaja las 24 horas. Se limpió el polvo y se soltó del agarre— No te preocupes yo puedo irme sola.

—No te dejare ir así, aun debe dolerte el golpe que te di. Te acompañare.

—Ya te dije que puedo ir sola. Además tu habitación esta cerca de aquí. No te preocupes.

—Pero…

—Me divertí mucho, Gon-Kun. Espero podamos volvernos a ver— Se dispuso a marcharse.

—Yo también…—Le sonrió dulcemente, esa sonrisa de nuevo que hacía que al albino se le nublara la cordura.

—Adiós…—Caminó unos metros cuando escuchó al joven detrás de ella.

—Kiki… mañana iremos a un centro de vacaciones, que se encuentra en la ciudad muy cerca del bazar donde estuvimos hoy. ¡Es increíble! tiene piscinas y toboganes con agua. Y lo mejor es que todo está bajo techo. Hasta el clima está controlado ¡Será genial!— Dijo alzando los brazos felizmente.

—Que bien…— Le miró intrigado.

—Bueno… este… yo… quería decirte... ¿Que si quieres acompañarnos?—dijo tímidamente.

Casi en un impulso quiso decir que sí, pero él o mejor dicho Killua también estarían ahí, por lo que es imposible. No podía seguir ignorándolo. _«No seas tonto, no puedes ser dos personas a la vez»_ Lo mejor era que mañana pasara su día como Killua, ya no sabía que más excusas inventarse así que por ahora su juego debía terminar. Aunque en su interior no quiso herirlo rechazando la noble propuesta que le había hecho, pues le quedó claro que quería que Kiki fuera a divertirse con él. Pensó en un segundo, que debía decir para salir bien de todo esto. Se volteó y le brindó una falsa sonrisa al joven. —Me lo pensaré. Te aseguro que si tengo la oportunidad de ir, ahí estaré.

— ¡Yay! Te presentaré a Killua. Es mi mejor amigo. Ojala y se lleven bien.

—Seguro que si. — _«Jejeje, Como no me llevaría bien conmigo mismo»_ —Bien, me marcho.

— ¡Bye, Bye!— Movió sus manos en el aire para despedirse de la jovencita. Hoy en verdad se había divertido.

—Adiós…—Caminó unos cuantos metros y en cuanto perdió de vista al moreno activó su Velocidad de Dios, rogando que: primero, Gon fuese caminado y no corriendo hasta la habitación y dos, que no sintiera su Nen. Cruzó como un rayo el bosque y se dirigió hasta el centro. No tardo más de 5 minutos en llegar, para su suerte la tienda aun estaba abierta y ¿Aun había gente peleándose por las ropas? Que locas podían a llegar a hacer las mujeres. Se acercó hasta la encargada y le pidió sus vestimentas. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, colocó las gafas en su lugar y volvió a dejar el resto de prendas con la encargada. Salió del establecimiento rápidamente asustando a todas las compradoras del lugar.

Que nervios sentía, ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde que se había separado de Gon. _« ¿Ya abra llegado a la habitación?»_ Apresuró su paso y finalmente llegó al recinto, no quería perder tiempo por lo que se asomó por la venta. Gon no estaba allí. Rogó que no estuviese en el baño pues entró por la ventana para ahorrar unos cuantos segundos. Tocó la puerta del servicio. No estaba. Se salvó.

Caminando pesadamente se acercó hasta su cama para luego lanzarse en ella, hundió su rostro en la almohada y suspiró varias veces. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que el joven de cabellos de ébano llegara para poder estar tranquilo. _«Gon…»_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? O.o… El capítulo que viene será más emocionante lo prometo xP. Hoy no estoy de muchos ánimos por lo que no hablare tanto como siempre.

Pero no me puedo ir sin agradecer a todos aquellos que me han apoyado en este fic: **Akira yaoi** (Que lindura eres x3. ¿Eres mi fan? Eso es demasiado para mí ., pero gracias por tu apoyo *O*! NTP léeme cuando puedas y gracias por animarme), **27GONxKillu** (Waaa, o.o… Ya encontré una tan lokita como yo por Killu xP), **Lokana** (;O; Helpme!), **Tit** (Gracias por leerme espero que sigas apoyándome) y **CC** (Me encantó tu propuesta, ojala algún día podamos hacerlo x3333333333….)

Gracias a todos por su ánimo, son los que me dan las energías para seguir con este loko proyecto.


	5. Confesiones x Diversiones x Accidentes

**¡Konnichiwa! Hoy les traje este abre bocas, ¿Por qué abre bocas? De aquí en adelante comienza a ponerse más emocionante la historia. En lo personal, me emocioné bastante escribiéndolo, fue muy entretenido, mi mano se movía sola, hasta me pasé de mi limite de palabras por capitulo, por lo que tuve que cortarlo en dos partes. Así que el capitulo que viene ya está casi terminado también, pero como soy mala les haré esperar un poco xP.**

**Disclaimer: Togashi-Sensei** es dueño de todos los personajes y ojalá algún día me pase los derechos de autor *-*! (Sueño de toda fan de HxH).

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Confesiones x Diversiones x Accidentes.**

— ¡Que hermosa esta la luna!— Dijo Gon. El joven caminaba lento por las calles de aquella pequeña aldea admirando cada detalle del lugar: las pequeñas pero acogedoras casas, los postes que alumbraban tenuemente, los arboles que se mecían con la brisa nocturna y las luciérnagas que tintineaban como si de un semáforo se trataran; muy interesante a sus ingenuos ojos. A estas horas todos dormían, no era como en la cuidad que siempre se iba a prisas a cualquier hora del día. El viento avanzaba velozmente entre los callejones haciendo que volaran cosas en todas direcciones, al parecer no se percató de ello pues estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_«Que día tan ajetreado__»_ pensó. Pero por su mente pasó algo más; tocó su mejilla al recordar ese beso cálido que le proporcionó la joven de cabellos blancos. Ese sentimiento de emoción y nerviosismo que se apoderó de él ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera? Era imposible que le gustara, pues para él sus sentimientos estaban muy claros desde hace algún tiempo, no había espacio para nadie más en ese lugar muy dentro de su corazón. La quería como una amiga, tal vez _«!Pero nada más, Freecss!»,_ se sentenció a sí mismo. Aclarado el malentendido interno se encaminó hasta la habitación en el hotel.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue una total oscuridad y a un muchacho rendido en el más profundo sueño. Rió cuando notó la forma como estaba durmiendo: con su trasero levantado y la cara hundida entre la almohada. _«Debió estar muy cansado, para quedarse dormido así» Se _acercó para mirarle más detalladamente «_No se quitó las gafas ni se cambió la ropa, en verdad tenía mucho sueño»_ Le movió un poco el rostro para quitarle las gafas y ponerlas en la mesita de noche, para luego arroparle, pues no quería que su resfriado empeorara. Se colocó en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su amigo y observarle bien el rostro; lucia tan gracioso y tierno con sus cachetes aplastados, sus pequeños ronquidos y su respiración pausada.

Posó su mano en la frente del otro, debía cerciorarse que no tuviera fiebre. Al contrario, estaba fría. La calentura había desaparecido por lo que ya podía estar tranquilo. «_La piel de Killua siempre esta fría»_ Pero esto no le desagradaba para nada; le encantaba, cuando dormían juntos sentía como si una suave brisa lo cubriera todo el tiempo; eso era algo que solo Killua podía hacer.

—Killua, buenas noches…—Susurró.

Se levantó felizmente pues el solo mirarle mientras dormía le puso de muy buen humor. Se lanzó en su cama _«Hoy quería dormir de nuevo con Killua, pero mejor lo dejo descansar_» Observó el techo y suspiró. Decepcionado, se removió haciendo un berrinche sin hacer ningún ruido. Luego de unos minutos se resignó y cerró sus ojos para dormir tranquilamente.

.

.

.

El día llegó y como lo habían planeado los cazadores fueron hasta el centro vacacional que se encontraba en la ciudad.

—Kurapika, Killua apresúrense— El pequeño corría delante de todos seguido por el mayor.

—Déjalos Gon, son unos aburridos. Vayamos nosotros.

El oji-miel hizo un puchero, estaba muy enojado. Esto no era lo que había planeado, pero sus amigos a veces se comportaban como unos ancianos.

—Yo me quedare aquí. Diviértanse— dijo el rubio para luego ir a sentarse en una de esas sillas de playa que se encontraba en el sitio, muy cerca de la piscina. Hoy llevaba puesto un bañador hasta las rodillas y una sudadera, muy reservado como siempre; también llevaba puesta unas gafas de sol. Sacó uno de sus libros para leer. Era un día perfecto para relajarse.

—Yo también. Vayan ustedes—Respondió Killua, viendo como los dos más inquietos corrían para meterse en la alberca. Se sentó abrazando sus piernas en la silla contigua al kuruta. _«Que fastidio_». El también quería divertirse pero le era imposible. Si se metía en el agua había "algo" que obviamente notarían sus compañeros por lo que no le quedó más remedio que quedarse mirando desde un lugar seguro. Iba vestido igual que hace unos días con un short, una sudadera, un sombrero y gafas.

Todo esto lo sacaba de quicio, colocó una cara de pocos amigos mientras veía como Gon y Leorio se divertían en la piscina jugando con una pelota. — ¡Waaaaaaaa, que injusto!— Hundió la cara entre las piernas para suspirar profundamente.

Este gesto no paso desapercibido por Kurapika. — ¿Por qué no vas a divertirte? Se ve que quieres jugar con ellos— dijo mientras seguía mirando las pagina del texto.

—No, no quiero. Estoy bien aquí—Estaba bastante malhumorado.

— ¿No quieres? o ¿no puedes?— cuestionó. Era el momento perfecto para hablar con él. Quería descubrir cual era el misterio que Killua guardaba, no le dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

— ¡Ehhhh! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— El miedo se apoderó de sus sentidos. ¿Kurapika sabia? ¿Cómo? Si él había sido muy cuidadoso.

—Pues hablo de tu extraño comportamiento.

—Yo no estoy actuando extraño. Solo tengo gripe ¿no ves?— Hizo un falso estornudo que no pudo convencer a nadie.

—No he dicho nada acerca de tu "enfermedad"— Se movió para quedar frente al oji-azul —Eso hace parecer aun más extraño tu comportamiento.

—Pero... eh… yo…—Sabia que no podía engañarlo. «_Kurapika sabe, él siempre sabe todo_». En ese momento pensó que tal vez sería buena idea confiar en él, pues su inteligencia les había salvado de varios problemas en el pasado. Aun no tenía ni la mínima idea de que hacer, no encontraba una respuesta para como volver a la normalidad así que debía probar su suerte. El kuruta seguro encontraría un antídoto o una magia extraña que le ayudaría. —Ti-tienes razón… Si… Si ocurre algo.

—Vamos Killua, puedes confiar en mí. No le diré a nadie si eso es lo que deseas. Puedes decírmelo —Aunque ya tenía una idea de que era lo que pasaba sentía una suprema curiosidad de saber como había ocurrido, o si tal vez todo fue una confusión y era realmente otra cosa lo que pasaba.

—Más que decirte, te mostraré— Retiró las gafas y miró al rubio.

— ¿Eh?...— Detalló los ojos del encapuchado, parecían más grandes de lo normal y sus pestañas estaban rizadas. No sabía si sacar una conclusión apresurada o preguntar más —Tus ojos…

—Y eso no es lo único que cambió…— Se colocó de nuevo las gafas.

Kurapika se levantó sobresaltado y miró sorprendió al joven frente de él.

—Hey ¿qué te pasa Kurapika?— Se asustó ante la reacción repentina del otro.

Tomó el brazo de Killua y salió corriendo arrastrándolo por el lugar. Gon y Leorio notaron como sus amigos se iban hacia alguna parte sin ellos.

—Kurapika, Killua ¿A dónde van?— Gritó el pequeño desde el agua.

—Vamos a comprar unas bebidas. ¡Ya regresamos!— Les saludó con una mano y siguió corriendo con el peliblanco.

—Hey, Hey Kurapika ¿qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?—

—A un lugar lejos de esos dos—

Por suerte el sitio era inmenso había muchas zonas diferentes, tiendas y restaurantes, por lo que sería fácil escapar de los dos curiosos personajes. Sin pensarlo, el chico de cabellos dorados entró al baño seguido por el otro. Como por arte de magia, no había nadie dentro.

—Oye, oye ¿Qué piensas hacer?— Se arrinconó contra la pared. Ya a este punto le estaba asustando la actitud del rubio. Sabía que muchas veces perdía la compostura y se comportaba como un completo loco. Y tal vez hoy, él era su presa.

—Cálmate, aquí puedes mostrarme sin miedo. Ahora muéstrame que más cambió.

El menor suspiró y se quitó el sombrero dejando libre sus cabellos plateados; luego bajó el cierre de la sudadera mostrando las vendas que cubrían su pecho.

— ¿Killua? ¿Tú eres esa chica?— Ahora sí que entendía la situación.

—Si…—le habló con su voz femenina. Bajó la mirada ante la vergüenza que le daba la condición en la que estaba. Y lo peor es que ahora Kurapika también lo sabía.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estas así?—

—Un día desperté y estaba así.

— ¿Alguien lo hizo? ¿Notaste algo raro?

Negó con la cabeza. —Pero creo tener una idea de lo que pasó— Su rostro se sonrojo, la verdad no le gustaba mucho la idea de contarle de sus sentimientos a alguien. Guardó silencio.

—Killua, sino hablas no puedo saber que pasa.

—Emm... Le pedí un deseo a una estrella.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Una estrella te cumplió un deseo?

—Puede ser.

— ¿Le pediste a una estrella que te convirtiera en mujer?

— ¡No es eso!—dijo negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál fue tu deseo?— No hubo respuesta— ¡Killua!— dijo exaltado.

— ¡Yo… Yo pedí convertirme en… alguien de que Gon se pueda enamorar!— Gritó cerrando sus ojos.

El rubio quedó perplejo. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? Si, no cabía duda. Killua le estaba confesando que estaba enamorado de Gon. Después de analizarlo por un segundo no le pareció tan extraño, desde hace algún tiempo había notado el comportamiento inusual del de sus pequeños amigos. Observó al niño y este se veía avergonzado. —Killua ¿ya le has confesado tus sentimientos a Gon?

—No— Su mirada se torno triste y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué pediste ese deseo? ¿No crees que él pueda sentir lo mismo que tú?— Tocó el hombro del joven.

— ¿Qué dices Kurapika? ¿No te parece extraño lo que te estoy diciendo? ¡Somos hombres, dos hombres no pueden enamorarse! Además… él y yo somos amigos, dos amigos no pueden enamorarse.

—Pero… Killua...—Fue interrumpido.

—Eso no importa, ya que me di cuenta que a él gusta "Kiki", o eso creo— dijo limpiando sus sollozos para poner una sonrisa falsa— Si puedo estar con él de esa forma, eso estará bien para mí.

—Pero, ¿Gon sabe que esa niña eres tú?

—No. Y no pienso decirle, no hasta que me aseguré de que piensa en realidad sobre mi nuevo "YO".

—Gon es un buen niño y aunque no lo parezca es muy inteligente, creo que el entenderá la situación ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

—Kurapika déjame hacer esto a mi manera. Yo no podré mentirle para siempre por lo que cuando este seguro de algunas cosas le diré la verdad.

—Bueno dejaré eso en tus manos. —Quiso cambiar de tema pues el ambiente se estaba volviendo bastante incomodo— ¿Y crees que puedas volver a la normalidad?

—No lo sé, he estado pensando en algún método pero no se me ha ocurrido ninguno.

— ¿Y si le pides a otra estrella que te vuelva a la normalidad?

—No creo que sea tan fácil ni tampoco que yo tenga tan buena suerte.

—Tienes razón. Investigaré sobre ello, si encuentro algo te lo diré.

—Gracias Kurapika— Se arregló la ropa —Sabes… he pensado, que tal vez no sea tan malo esto. Si mi deseo fue cumplido, es decir que en esta forma tendré alguna posibilidad con Gon ¿No? ¿Y si el destino quiso que esto ocurriera? ¿Está mal que yo me aproveche de eso?

El mayor miró el rostro entristecido del pequeño, sabía que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y sintió la necesidad de animarlo —Killua, el que quieras recibir atención de Gon no está mal. Si tú crees que de esta forma puedes acercarte más a él, no veo él porque yo deba decirte que está mal. — Golpeó la espalda del albino para despertarle de esa tristeza que le albergaba. —A hora que recuerdo ¿No dijo Gon que hoy venia Kiki con nosotros?

Killua se avergonzó —Tuve que decirle que si, tu sabes cómo es él, pone esa carita de perro regañado, no me pude negar.

—Dejemos que hoy "Kiki" se divierta con Gon.-Sonrió tiernamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?— De nuevo el rubio lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia algún lugar.

.

.

.

Y ahí está él, dentro de un vestidor maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberle contado su secreto al kuruta — ¡No pienso salir!—

—Sal ya, no puede ser tan malo— Le animaba el rubio desde afuera.

— ¡Que no!

—Voy a entrar sino sales.

—Está bien, pero no te burles— Inocentemente salió del cubículo arropado con una toalla.

—Quítate eso, así no podre ver cómo te queda.

La chica se deshizo de la toalla que le cubría, mostrando un hermoso bikini color blanco con lunares morados. — ¿Por qué escogiste esto? Era mejor un bañador enterizo.

—Vamos Ki...llu...a… —No terminó su frase cuando no pudo contener mas la risa — ¡Te queda precioso! —Seguía riendo sin parar.

—Suficiente, me quitaré esto.

Lo detuvo para responderle —No, no. Te ves muy bien. Especialmente… ¡con esos vuelitos en tus bragas…!—Siguió riendo, todos en la tienda pudieron escucharlo. Pensó que moriría de risa hasta que vio como una mirada asesina lo acechaba. Se calmó para luego colocar las manos sobre los hombros de la joven. —Confía en mí, a Gon le gustara esto. — dijo muy serio, tanto, que el albino le creyó pues no opuso resistencia cuando el mayor lo jaló hasta el lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

Al llegar Kurapika se acercó al oído de la peliblanca para susurrarle algo: —Tú conoces muy bien a Gon y sabes que él no juzga a las personas por las apariencias. Piénsalo—.

Los chicos notaron como el rubio había vuelto y esta vez acompañado de otra persona que no era Killua.

—Miren a quien me encontré caminando por ahí— dijo el kuruta mientras la empujaba cerca de la piscina. Todo este asunto aunque era muy extraño le divertía, así que lo mejor era sentarse en el primer asiento para disfrutar de la función. Se dirigió a donde estaba anteriormente y siguió leyendo su libro.

— ¡Kiki!— Gritó Gon desde el agua.

—Hola Gon-Kun…

—Pudiste venir—Salió del agua para acercase a la joven. Un sentimiento de emoción se apoderó de él, su amiga había conseguido ir, seguramente hoy se divertirían mucho los cinco. ¿Cinco? Contó rápidamente, faltaba alguien y muy importante cabe aclarar. Le habló al rubio —Kurapika ¿Dónde está Killua?

—Dijo que iría explorar— Le respondió simulando que leía tranquilamente.

—Ese Killuaaaa… ¿Cómo va irse a explorar sin mi?— Hizo una mueca de disgusto —Ya verá cuando vuelva. Me comeré todos sus chocolates como venganza. ¡Jum!

«!_ Hey no te los comas! O ¡te mato!_» Pensó Killua para sí mismo. —Emm… si quieres podemos ir a buscarlo.

—No es necesario. Anda muy extraño desde hace días. Seguro volverá más tarde— El moreno estaba realmente enojado con su amigo, como le iba a dejar solo en un día como hoy. Si quería que se divirtieran todos juntos. Observó a la joven y le brindo una sonrisa —Vamos a divertirnos nosotros. ¡Allí esta Leorio, vamos! —Señaló al mayor.

La chica no quería meterse al agua, no era tan seguro como estar en tierra firme ¿Quién sabe que pueda pasar? o mejor dicho ¿Quien sabe que pueda hacer allí adentro? Por lo que la proposición le pareció mala idea —Mejor yo les observó desde acá— dijo tímidamente.

— ¡Claro que no!— Gon la tomó de la mano y continuo caminando hasta dentro de la piscina.

El frio hizo que a ella se le erizara la piel —Esta fría.

—Ya te acostumbraras a la temperatura— dijo Gon sonriendo. Por fin llegaron a donde estaba el doctor.

El mayor inspeccionó a la jovencita en frente de él de pies a cabeza; ese mini bikini no dejaba nada a la imaginación, hasta sintió le salía humo por las orejas. Se acercó a Gon y le dio unas palmada en la espalda — ¡Gon que afortunado eres!— Dijo a los cuatro viento.

El albino percibió la mirada pervertida del mayor sobre sí haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna. Atrás había un rubio riendo desde lejos. _«Te mataré Kurapika_» pensó.

Una sonrisa tonta fue lo único que pudo responder el menor. La verdad no había entendido muy bien lo que quiso decir su amigo. —Juguemos con la pelota — Quería continuar con la diversión.

Jugaron por un tiempo, pero luego de un rato salieron a descansar un poco. La joven se sentó donde anteriormente estaba sentado "Killua".

—Esperen aquí, iremos por algo para refrescarnos— Dijo el mayor señalando a las dos "señoritas" — ¿Que quieren?—

—Yo quiero un raspado de limón— dijo el Kuruta.

—Y yo quiero un helado de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate, con sirope…— Notó la mirada de los tres jóvenes sobre él. Ahí recordó la escena pasada en el restaurante por lo que respondió pesadamente — Un helado de chocolate.— Luego colocó una mirada inocente y frágil para responder con la voz más dulce que pudo — Con una fresa encima— _«!Ja! Eso sí que los convencerá, una fresa, es lo mas cursi que he escuchado en mi vida_» Rio para adentro como si de un plan maestro se tratara.

Una gota de sudor recorrió por la sien del rubio. «_Que tonterías dice_»

—Está bien…—Respondió el doctor algo intrigado.

Los dos morenos se retiraron para ir a comprar los dulces.

—Qué actuación tan magnífica "KIKI"— Dijo bromeando el joven de ojos grisáceos.

—Esto te divierte, ¿cierto?

—No tienes idea de cuánto—Dijo para reír levemente.

El día seguía su curso, la albina y el rubio se quedaron en el mismo lugar por un tiempo, comiendo de sus helados, mientras Leorio y Gon habían vuelto a meterse al agua.

Por un instante la oji-azul desvió su mirada hasta otro lugar y notó como una pareja se salpicaba agua juguetonamente "_Ahhh no me mojes…_". Se sonrojó ante su pensamiento. Miró hasta otro lugar y había un chico enseñándole a nadar a una chica y está cayendo torpemente sobre él "_Waaa... Que torpe soy_". _« ¿Que pasa en este lugar?_» Siguió recorriendo el lugar con la vista y detalló un chico persiguiendo a una joven grácilmente "_Ahhh… Key-Kun, no me atraparas_" _« ¿Que es todo esto?»_ Finalmente vio dos jóvenes lamiendo juntos el mismo helado sensualmente, por lo menos para sus ojos pervertidos. Observó el suyo y se imaginó a él y a Gon haciendo lo mismo. Terminó por lanzarlo al piso levantándose furiosamente. — ¡¿Qué demonios?!

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— Preguntó Kurapika.

—Nada— Se volvió a sentar.

—Ah, yo pensaba que te habías molestado por ver a Gon con todas esa niñas— señaló hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

— ¿Eh?

Ambos morenos estaban rodeados por un grupo de jovencitas con poca ropa que tomaban los brazos del menor y le tocaban con los dedos sus marcados abdominales. No podía negar que Gon a pesar de su edad, tenía un buen cuerpo debido a todo ese entrenamiento exhaustivo. Sumado a eso, su carisma indiscutible le hacia irresistible a cualquier mujer «_eso es lo que llaman "__sex-appeal__"»_ pensó; ya sabía que su amigo tenía experiencia con mujeres así que eso lo preocupaba aun mas. Pero eso no era todo, el mayor en un intento desesperado de llamar la atención de las chicas abrazó al menor diciendo que si querían ir a tomarse unas bebidas con ellos. Era suficiente. Un aura negra apareció sobre "Kiki" y como por un instinto animal corrió hasta donde estaba Gon y lo tomó por el brazo y sin que este se diera cuenta les brindó su mirada más asesina a las chicas haciendo que salieran despavoridas de ahí.

— ¿Qué les abra pasado?— Se preguntó ingenuamente el pequeño.

Leorio si se percató de lo ocurrido por lo que soltó una de sus clásicas indirectas —Eso es lo que llaman cuidar de tu territorio— rió sonoramente. Pero recibió una mirada matadora por parte de la joven haciendo que su risa se detuviera.

Esto era una obra de teatro para el rubio, pues no paraba de reír desde su asiento.

— ¿Eh?— Gon no entendía nada.

— ¡Gon-Kun! ¡Vamos por allá!— Señaló hasta el trampolín más alto del lugar. No podía dejar a Gon solo con ese pervertido o se aprovecharía de su inocencia.

— ¡Wow! eso se ve divertido—, contesto emocionado.

Fueron hasta el lugar. La plataforma era de unos 10 metros de altura, solo para nadadores profesionales, pero eso no les importaba porque ellos eran cazadores una simple caída de 10 metros no sería nada para ellos. El primero en intentarlo fue el doctor. Los dos pequeños le veían desde abajo.

— ¡Vamos Leorio tu puedes!— Le animó desde abajo Gon.

Estando arriba se acercó hasta la punta—Miren atentamente niños, así lo hacen los hombres — Hizo unos gestos mostrando sus músculos; si, sus fuertes y varoniles músculos. Seguro ya alguien se habría enamorado de su increíble cuerpo, o eso pensó ingenuamente; pero no contó con que se resbalaría golpeándose contra el trampolín y cayendo de panza al agua.

Los espectadores rieron hasta más no poder. Ahora era el turno de Gon. Subió en dos saltos hasta la cima. Estaba rígido y nervioso, dio unos pocos saltos y se lanzó normalmente.

— ¡Que aburrido eres Gon-Kun! Te enseñare como se hace un clavado— dijo "Kiki". Claro que sí, el era un experto en esto, en su casa tenían una piscina de 50m de largo y 10m de profundidad. Los clavados eran su especialidad. Quiso lucirse, siempre quería lucirse en este tipo de competencias. Rápidamente ascendió hasta lo más alto, sin esperar dio unos grandes saltos y se lanzó haciendo un giro invertido cayendo limpiamente en el agua.

Recibió aplausos de sus tres amigos.

Sacó su cabeza del agua sintiéndose victorioso — ¡Ja! ¡Así es como se hace!— le dijo al oji-miel estaba enfrente. — ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó, al ver el extraño gesto de su amigo. La joven miró hacia abajo. Su sujetador había desaparecido a quien sabe donde — ¡Kyaaaaaa! — Se pegó al cuerpo del moreno, estrujando sus pechos suaves contra los pectorales del chico para cubrirse.

Gon se estremeció ante el contacto femenino. Hasta sintió como sus piernas temblaban levemente. Los pezones erectos de la albina restregándose contra su piel le producían extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo: comenzó a sentir espasmos en su entrepierna y una calentura descontrolada le comenzaba a quemar. ¿Qué era eso que estaba experimentando? Respiró profundo para calmarse, este no era el momento para andar pensando en cualquier cosa. Bajó sus ojos hasta la pequeña sirena que tenía en frente y esta se veía muy avergonzada. Saliendo del letargo miró en todas direcciones más no logró ver la prenda de la chica por ningún lado. Ya se estaba poniendo en su modo "no sé qué hacer" y solo se le ocurrió preguntarle algo: — ¡¿Dónde está tu ropa?!

— ¡En los vestidores!— El no había traído ninguna ropa de chica hoy, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir desnudo en ese lugar público.

Kurapika quien veía todo desde lejos se apresuró para quitarse la sudadera y ofrecérsela a su "desafortunado" amigo. Si bien, se estaba divirtiendo no podía dejarlo en aquella vergonzosa situación. No pudo completar la acción pues Gon salió corriendo del agua cargando entre sus brazos a la chica mientras ésta se apretaba más a él. Se dirigió hasta donde estaban los vestidores y se metió en el primero que vio. Sus amigos le siguieron.

—Este no es el mío, no están mi cosas— Reclamó la oji-azul, al notar cómo se habían equivocado de habitación.

El muchacho se dio vuelta para salir pero la puerta se cerró frente a él. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?— Intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada desde afuera — ¡Hey déjennos salir!— pidió.

— ¡Diviértanse!— Escucharon la voz de Leorio desde afuera.

Afuera el kuruta vio la acción del mayor y no iba a quedarse callado —Oye Leorio, esto no está bien. Kiki necesita algo para taparse— A el rubio no le gustaban las cosas indecentes por lo que la broma de su amigo le pareció de mal gusto —Abre la puerta— le ordenó.

—Vamos Kurapika, no seas tan aguafiestas, después de que salgan de ahí te apuesto que serán novios — Tomó por el cuello al rubio y se lo llevó del lugar.

Para Gon y "Kiki" algo estaba muy claro: _Estaban encerrados_.

* * *

Puff, no sabía dónde tenía que cortarlo. Quedó más largo de lo que pensé. ¿Les gustó? ¡A mí me encantó! Ojala les guste y agradezco a todos los que me siguen cada semana con esta loka historia y como siempre les digo si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia déjenme un review o un pm les responderé con gusto.

Responderé los reviews del capítulo pasado por aquí porque son pocos:

**Chronos**: Si llegaste a este punto, felicidades, me asombrasteis y ganasteis 10 puntos conmigo. Y gracias por hacer todo lo que te diga está loca xD... Gracias por tus sugerencias también son magnificas y me hacen crecer cada día mas.

**Beat**: Si, Killua es un lokillo, andar haciendo todo esto en vez de sincerarse. Pero lo hace para que nosotras nos gocemos de sus problemas psico-emocionales que tanto nos gustan. xD…

**Lokana**: Te pego, leeemeeeeeeeeeeeeee… .…

**YukoSama:** (y). O.o….

**CC:** Cuando leí tu review me reí como por media hora. No me había fijado que el comentario que hice en el capítulo pasado podía malinterpretarse de esa forma xD… Tonta de mi, pero los curiosos que se queden con la duda (¿) xD… Por allí me robe una frase tuya (me la escribiste en un pm), seguro te diste cuenta cual es…xD! Me pareció muy graciosa y la metí en mi fic, espero no te moleste xD. Gracias por tus sugerencias, eso me hace muy feliz porque aprendo cada día de algo nuevo. En cada capítulo, intento mejorar un poco más en la manera de redactar o de cómo poner los signos de puntuación de forma correcta y todo es gracias a ustedes.

¡Gracias por seguirme!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (**Muajajaaa, muéranse de la intriga por una semana**).


	6. Encerrados X Situaciones X Palabras

**¡Hola! Hoy les traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior que quedó medio cortado xD, Lo siento por eso. La verdad se me hizo un poco difícil escribirlo y ya verán el porqué. **

**Decidí que de ahora en adelante publicaré un capítulo del fic por semana por cuestiones de distribución de mi tiempo (universidad, trabajo, jugar xD, dibujar y ver anime), escogí un dia en especifico que son los **_**MIÉRCOLES**_** porque es el día intermedio de la semana así para el fin de semana todos podrán leerlo. **

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes son creación de **Togashi Yoshihiro**. (Hoy no diré nada sobre ti Togashi .)

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Encerrados X Situaciones X Palabras.**

— ¡Oye abre la maldita puerta!—. Gritó Killua desesperado. Esto no le gustaba para nada, no quería quedarse con Gon a solas en esta situación — ¡Te mataré sino lo haces! ¡Pervertido!— Golpeó la puerta con la única mano libre que tenia, pues la otra estaba ocupada cubriendo sus pequeños pechos.

—Es inútil ya se fueron.

— ¿Cómo que se fueron? ¡Ven acá pervertido! ¡Voy a tirar la puerta!—. Siguió golpeando con intensidad pero sin respuesta alguna. Resignada se dejó caer al suelo.

—No hagas eso Kiki. No queremos andar rompiendo propiedad privada ¿no?

— ¡¿Cómo saldremos de aquí sino lo hago?!—. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo en una situación como esta? Estaban encerrados, ligeros de ropa y en una completa oscuridad. Cualquiera con un poco de sentido común sabría que esto se convertiría en una situación embarazosa, pero no, no para Gon. Era demasiado inocente para entender lo que esto significaba, esa ingenuidad era una de las cosas que más le gustaba del pequeño pero a la vez les ponía muchas veces en situaciones complicadas. «_Tonto Gon ¿no te das cuenta de lo está pasando?»._

— No te preocupes muy pronto se aburrirán sin nosotros y vendrán a buscarnos— Le dijo dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarle.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacer este tipo de bromas? ¡Maldito pervertido! Me las pagará—, sentenció la albina. Suspiró para calmarse.

—Jejeje… Vamos, no es tan malo—. Se acercó a un interruptor para encender la luz pues la habitación estaba muy oscura— ¿Qué podemos hacer para divertirnos mientras esperamos?—, preguntó para animar un poco la situación. Debían hacer algo o el tiempo se pasaría muy lento.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Apaga la luz! ¡No quiero que veas!— El grito ensordecedor retumbó por el lugar. Con sus manos se tapó lo que pudo para evitar que Gon la viera.

— ¡Lo siento!—. Apagó el switch. Avergonzado fue hasta el fondo y se sentó recostándose a la pared. — ¿Qué podemos hacer?— Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez para cambiar el tema.

—Quisiera algo para cubrirme— dijo suspirando tristemente. ¡Qué situación más incomoda! Era verdad que quería pasar tiempo con Gon pero nunca se imaginó que sería de esta forma.

—Buscaré en los casilleros seguro encontraremos algo —. Buscó en cada rincón y no había nada. Al parecer este vestidor no estaba ocupado por nadie—Kiki, no hay nada—. Supuso que esta situación debía ser muy incómoda para la joven, el estar desnudo en frente de alguien del sexo opuesto debe ser muy incomodo. Pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, llamó a la joven: —Kiki, ven aquí—, le hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que se acercara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?— Se ruborizó al escuchar la petición del muchacho. ¿Acaso Gon le estaba proponiendo algo? Estaba intrigado por aquellas palabras.

—Siéntate de espaldas a mí, así no podré verte y estarás más tranquila—. Se volteó ofreciéndole su espalda para que apoyara en ella.

La joven aceptó, era una buena idea, de este modo podrían estar más tranquilos mientras esperaban que esos dos idiotas parecieran de nuevo para sacarlos del lugar. Se sentaron espalda contra espalda. Entre la oscuridad nada se veía y el silencio se apoderó del espacio. La piel fría de la chica rozaba contra la del moreno haciendo que sintieran una agradable sensación ante tan sublime contacto.

Luego de un tiempo, un tintineo incesante y un cuerpo temblando atrás de él le hizo voltear —Kiki ¿Tienes frio?

—Estoy bien—, respondió para no preocupar al chico. Se abrazó a si misma, para calmar sus escalofríos.

—Pero estas temblando—, reclamó. Observó sus cuerpos y aun se encontraban mojados, era obvio que tuvieran frío pues ambos tenían muy poca ropa— Abrázame—, le ordenó.

— ¿Qué?—, preguntó asombrada.

—Mito-San me dijo que la mejor forma de combatir con el frío cuando no se tiene nada para abrigarse, es el calor humano—. Le tomó una mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Pero…—. Aun no estaba convencido si era buena idea, el estar tan cerca de él podría ser peligroso.

—No te preocupes, abrázame por la espalda. Así no podré verte—. Le colocó una carita inocente y radiante.

¿Cómo podía negarse con esa tierna mirada? Las palabras persistentes del moreno la convencieron. Aun sentados y en un suave movimiento lo abrazó por detrás. Al instante sintió una calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del chico semi-desnudo, el frío iba desapareciendo y un calor embriagante se apoderaba de ella. Posó su cabeza sobre la espalda ajena permitiéndole escuchar los tranquilos latidos del corazón. _« ¡Qué sensación más agradable!»_

Los pechos resbaladizos se restregaban contra su dorso. No pensó que ese abrazo repercutiría de tal manera sobre él. La piel fría de la albina le producía unos escalofríos ocasionales, era una sensación extraña y agradable. A este punto, su cuerpo comenzaba reaccionar ante el contacto, nunca estuvo tan cerca de una chica como ahora. Cuando estaba pequeño se bañaba con Mito-San, pero esto no era ni remotamente parecido a eso. Esta chica no era Mito-San y definitivamente no la veía de la misma manera. Sabía que era hora de pensar en otra cosa, cerró los ojos para contar ovejitas «_1, 2, 3, 4...»_ Fue inútil. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando sintió a la joven aferrándose aun más a su espalda. Cada respiración era una tortura para él pues el roce se hacía presente.

El tener a Gon así, tan cerca y sin miedo de que eso llevase a malinterpretaciones, le hizo sentir aliviado. Por fin podía abrazarlo, aunque solo fuera para recibir su calor, era un sentimiento indescriptible. «_Gracias Riorio, a veces tus estupideces no son tan malas»_ rio para sí. Pensó en comprarle un buen licor como agradecimiento cuando salieran de ahí.

Se quedaron así por un rato, sin pronunciar palabra alguna ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Minutos, horas o días, eso no importaba «_Quisiera que se detenga el tiempo_» pensó, pues no quería apartarse ni un centímetro de su amado. Una paz y tranquilidad reinaba en su pecho y se sintió con la necesidad de expresar lo que sentía: —Gon-kun… yo… —. No pudo terminar de hablar, pues Gon se abalanzó encima de ella, apoyando sus manos y rodillas contra el suelo. La respiración del muchacho era pausada pero profunda y sus ojos parecían perdidos pero a la vez le daban una mirada intensa.

El autocontrol que Gon tenía desapareció, y se dejó llevar por el instinto; si bien, antes le había ayudado en las batalla ahora lo ponía en una peligrosa situación. Observó el cuerpo descubierto de la joven, era perfecto para sus ojos. Se acercó para quedar a la altura del rostro, esos ojos azules profundos brillaban intensamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le parecía tan irresistible? Se preguntó. Los cabellos plateados se esparcían en el suelo. La joven no decía nada, pero sus labios se movían al ritmo de su respiración, esto le pareció encantador.

La besó, inexperta y fugazmente. En efecto, sus labios eran dulces. Tan dulces, que los tomó de nuevo; pero esta vez, violentamente. Separó los labios ajenos para hacerle paso a su lengua y recorrer cada rincón de su boca, ese exquisito sabor ahora se mezclaba con su saliva. Un gemido ahogado de la joven fue el aviso para separase, debían respirar. Pero lo anterior no fue suficiente para el muchacho pues quería sentir más de esas sensaciones desconocidas que se apoderaban de su ser. Con sus dedos acaricio delicadamente el rosto de la chica, su piel era como porcelana, no quería que se quebrara ante su brusco contacto por lo que apenas si la rozó.

¿En verdad esto estaba ocurriendo? Killua no podía creerlo: Gon lo estaba besando y no un beso puro y tímido, sino uno pasional y desenfrenado. No le importaba quedarse sin aire pues podría morir feliz en ese mismo instante. Su corazón comenzó latir rápidamente como si de un motor se tratara hasta pensó que se saldría de su pecho, pero no ocurrió. Su respiración se estaba descontrolando, ya no recordaba como coordinar los movimientos de su cuerpo, nada reaccionaba. Detalló los ojos color miel y estos estaban sumergidos en una total oscuridad, dedujo que el deseo se había apoderado de él y esto por alguna extraña razón le gustaba, nunca había visto esta faceta del moreno, siempre fue muy inocente e ingenuo pero ahora estaba enceguecido por el deseo y la pasión. Si, se lo había imaginado millones de veces pero esto era mejor, no se podía comparar con ninguno de esos sueños, esto era real. A sus ojos, Gon se veía como un hombre todo poderoso, pues se sentía sin fuerza al estar a su lado, ya no podía resistirse, más bien quería entregarse por completo en cuerpo y alma a él; A esa persona que le hacía hacer locuras con tal de estar a su lado. Estiró los brazos para atrapar al joven por el cuello y esta vez era él el que se lo comía con cada beso que le propiciaba.

La violenta acción de la chica, le agitó, nunca se espero que fuera correspondido de esa manera y como poseído por un demonio comenzó a devorar su cuello, los gemidos de ella no se hicieron esperar y estos aumentaron cuando en un movimiento atrevido, Gon comenzó a masajearle los pechos, suaves y redondos. Estos se amoldaban perfectamente a sus manos, eran como hechos a su medida.

—Gon-Kun... Gon-Kun…— Ahora gemía su nombre, en verdad su cuerpo había tomado el control de sus acciones.

Los grititos suaves en su oído lo estaban excitando aun más, le dio leves mordidas al cuello largo y sedoso, lamiendo en cada marca que había dejado a su paso. Sintió como su miembro había crecido entre sus shorts y como una palpitación fuerte le producía espasmos en el mismo. Levantó el rostro para ver el gesto de placer de su víctima y al ver que si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo se dispuso a probar los erectos pezones que hace un rato le provocaron una y mil escenas pecaminosas en su inocente mente. Su lengua hacia todo el trabajo probándolos como su de un manjar se tratara, los succionó a su antojo y mordisqueo para satisfacerse, eran perfectos así que nunca se saciará de ellos.

Killua estaba al borde del éxtasis, por fin estaba entre las manos de su amado y de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Arqueó la espalda mientras acariciaba los cabellos de ébanos.

El moreno se separó para seguir con su cometido pero ella le tomó el rostro y sensualmente le lamio los labios, ese gesto hizo que se estremeciera.

La albina se apoderó de la boca del menor, como si todo lo que estuvo contenido por tanto tiempo en su corazón ahora fuera liberado. Cada beso era más apasionado que el anterior y sus lenguas estaban en un frenesí desenfrenado. Las manos traviesas de la joven ahora se paseaban por la marcada espalda del otro, mientras que Gon la tomaba por las caderas para sentarla encima de él. Sus sexos ahora estaban en contacto, la ropa era lo único que los separaba de una total pertenencia del uno al otro. Abrazados, los besos no paraban y ambos movían torpemente sus pelvis para aumentar el placer.

En ese momento las palabras estaban de más, solo eran ellos entregándose uno al otro. No necesitaban decir nada más. Sus labios carnosos ya estaban rojos de tantos besos y mordidas que se daban mutuamente. Debían dar el siguiente paso.

El pelinegro recostó con mucha delicadeza a la chica en el suelo y deteniéndose solo unos segundos para observarla. ¿Esta creatura tan pequeña e indefensa era la que le estaba volviendo loco? ¿El cazador fue cazado? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Luego supo lo que iba a ocurrir, pero él no sabía nada de estos temas para adultos, por un instante el miedo se apoderó de él y así que con sus ojos temblorosos miró a la joven, para encontrar una señal de aprobación y tal vez algo de ayuda.

Killua tan poco era un experto pues nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas, pero creía saber un poco más que el otro. Se levantó del suelo para darle un tierno beso y susurrarle al oído: —Solo déjate llevar.— Succionó el lóbulo de la oreja para luego alejarse un poco.

Estas palabras fueron como un switch, que encendió de nuevo al moreno. La tumbó hacia atrás y comenzó a besarle desde su cuello bajando lentamente. Sus labios pasaron por su suave y liso abdomen besándolo tiernamente y prosiguió su camino llegando hasta su vientre. Acariciaba simultáneamente los muslos y los apretaba de vez en cuando, sintió como las delicadas piernas comenzaban a temblar entre sus manos. Pero no se detuvo, seguidamente besó aquella zona aun cubierta por el bañador.

El rubor en sus mejillas era alarmante, su respiración era rápida y descontrolada, creyó que se iba a desmayar. Si, esto iba a pasar: por fin, él y Gon serian uno. El nerviosismo se adueñó de él. «_Contrólate Killua, eres un hombre_» se reprendió a sí mismo. Esto era lo que había anhelado incontables veces.

Gon bajó para momentáneamente lamer los muslos desprotegidos, tal vez así se calmaría un poco ese temblor incontrolable, pero provocó el efecto contrario: Estas comenzaron a temblar aun más.

La joven arqueó de nuevo su espalda pues el placer la había embriagado por completo, ya no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo el pelinegro, pero le producía una satisfacción indescriptible. Su corazón estaba desbocado en un sinfín de emociones; estaba muy feliz, no era justo que él fuera tan feliz. No había hecho nada para ganarse un regalo como este.

Ya no se podía controlar e inconscientemente lo dijo, aquello que guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón: —G-Gon…Te amo…

Al escucharla; los ojos del chico se abrieron hasta más no poder haciendo que se detuviera. Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente como si fuera un eco. Se apartó violentamente asustando a la jovencita debajo de sí y se dejo caer en el suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre?—, preguntó Killua muy asustado.

_«¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esto no está bien», pensó_ —Yo... Yo…—. No, así no se comportaba él, algo como esto nunca le había ocurrido. Jamás se hubiera perdonado si esto hubiera llegado a más, su mente ahora estaba hecha un caos, ella le estaba volviendo loco. No entendía porque se estaba comportando de esa manera, traicionándose a él y a esa persona que tanto le importaba, para él sus sentimientos estaban muy claros ¿No? Entonces ahora llega una chica y vuelve todo de cabeza. Pero esto no era culpa de ella sino de él por no saber controlarse —Yo… no puedo hacer esto… Lo siento…—. Colocó una de sus manos en su frente para taparse los ojos, realmente estaba avergonzado.

Sintió como una enorme pared se derrumbada dentro de sí, todas esa ilusiones que había formado dentro de su corazón ahora desaparecían. Sabía que algo tan maravilloso no podía estarle pasando, no a él, no a un asesino, no a un mentiroso, no a un Zoldyck. El cuerpo en un acto involuntario comenzó a temblar luego se abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo tapando su desnudez, ni un sonido brotó de sus labios.

—Lo siento…— volvió a repetir como si de algo funcionara. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Esas palabras lo confirmaban aun más, fue rechazado. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Hace un momento no estaba siendo devorado por Gon? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Todo parecía ir muy bien. _"«G-Gon…Te amo…»", _recordó las palabras que había dicho hace un momento. _«!Maldición!»_ Apretó los ojos para contener las lágrimas pero estas salían en contra de su voluntad.

Se apresuró en decir esas tan delicadas palabras que solo deben pronunciarse con aquella persona que es el amor de tu vida. Para él Gon lo era y no desde hace unos días, sino desde hace un par de años, esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza cada día, cada vez que el pelinegro hacia un gesto o decía cualquier cosa sin pensar. Amaba todo él. Y hoy, arruinó el día por pronunciarlas. Esas palabras tan mágicas, que no solo deseaba decirle a él sino gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todos supieran que Gon era suyo y no de nadie más. Se apresuró; si, mal momento para hacerlo, hoy era Kiki, y esos sentimientos tan repentinos no surgían de un día para otro en una persona que apenas iba conociendo, esas palabras lo asustaron de seguro. No estaba preparado para ello.

El joven miraba a la chica de reojo, observando cada reacción que hacía, su rostro triste y su llanto inaudible lo estaban torturando. Por su culpa una persona tan linda estaba sufriendo, se arrepintió mil veces de no saber controlarse; trató de hacerlo, pero una fuerza incontrolable lo dominó, era como si todo su cuerpo le digiera que estaba bien hacerlo. Sintió la necesidad de explicarle la situación, no podía permitir que ella estuviera afligida por más tiempo —Kiki… Yo…

—No digas nada…— dijo, entre sollozos.

Eso fue como una bofetada para Gon, atormentado recogió sus piernas para abrazarlas y ocultar su rostro entre las rodillas. Ella se quedó ahí sin moverse ni un milímetro. Un sonido proveniente de afuera se hizo presente en la habitación.

Leorio y Kurapika luego de unas 3 horas venían en rescate de sus amigos. Todo gracias a la insistencia del rubio que todo este tiempo estuvo discutiendo con Leorio para que los dejara libres.

Al escuchar el ruido afuera Killua se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Kurapika traía el bañador de la chica entre sus manos pues luego de unas horas buscándolo por fin logro encontrarlo.

El mayor se sentía emocionado de su hazaña, que idea tan magnífica se le había ocurrido. Debían llamarlo el "Sr. Cupido" pues sus planes eran infalibles, según él claro está. —Kurapika ¿Y si interrumpimos algo para adultos?— Preguntó a su compañero en un tono burlón.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Son solo unos niños. ¡Abre rápido la puerta!— dijo enfurecido.

Con un puchero en su rostro abrió la puerta de un solo golpe e hizo un grito ensordecedor: — ¡¿Dónde está la feliz pareja?!

La joven salió del pequeño cuarto, con sus ojos ocultos por esos mechones rebeldes de cabello y con una de sus manos tapando sus pechos descubiertos.

—Kiki… Toma tu bañador— dijo intrigado Kurapika.

Ella se acercó y se lo arrebató de la mano violentamente, por unos segundos levantó su rostro dejando ver como bajaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Al ver la mirada sorprendida del rubio cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para luego echarse a correr rápidamente.

—¡Kiki! ¡Espera!—, gritó Kurapika para detener a Killua pero fue en vano pues en un parpadeo desapareció de su vista.

Leorio al percatarse de esta escena se apresuro a adentrarse en la habitación para preguntarle a su pequeño amigo que le había ocurrido a la albina. Entre la oscuridad solo pudo ver un niño sumergido entre sus rodillas. —Gon, ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?— preguntó. No recibió ninguna respuesta.

Kurapika entendiendo la situación se acercó a Gon y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo —Hay cosas que es mejor no preguntarlas— sentenció.

—¡Pero tenemos que saber!— reclamó el mayor.

—¿Qué tan insensible puedes llegar a ser?— dijo dándole un golpe en el estómago. —Todo esto es tú culpa en primer lugar—. Condujo a Gon hasta la salida dejando en el suelo a Leorio.

—Kurapika, eres muy malo…— dijo el doctor sobándose el estómago. Posteriormente se levantó para seguir a sus amigos.

Killua ahogado en un mar de lágrimas se dirigió a la tienda donde había dejado su ropa y se vistió, cubriendo muy bien sus cabellos y sus ojos. Hundido en sus pensamientos se dejó caer al suelo dentro del vestidor. Espero unos minutos a que su llanto desapareciera y se secó el rostro, para luego dirigirse a donde estaban sentados hace algunas horas. Al llegar notó que no había nadie y sólo se sentó allí a esperar.

En la cafetería, estaban los tres cazadores sentados en una mesa, habían pedido agua para Gon. Kurapika y Leorio miraban preocupado al pequeño que se veía sumamente triste, quisieron decir algo pero no pudieron, no tenían el valor de hacerlo.

Luego de un rato Gon salió de su letargo y se palmeo las mejillas para colocar una sonrisa falsa. —Debemos volver, seguro Killua nos está buscando.

—Oye Gon…—dijo el mayor.

—¿Qué ocurre Leorio?

—Yo lo siento…—se sintió muy arrepentido de sus acciones pues nunca pensó que su broma llegaría a resultar tan mal.

—¿Eh? ¡No te preocupes! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Apresurémonos o Killua se enojará!— se volteó y caminó felizmente en dirección a la piscina.

Los dos jóvenes a sus espaldas se sentían un poco angustiados por la reacción de Gon, no era normal, más solo se limitaron a seguirle. Llegaron al sitio y vieron a Killua sentado en el suelo con sus piernas entrecruzadas y sus manos apoyadas en el piso, mirando hacia arriba.

—¡Killua!—, gritó Gon desde lejos. Se acercó agitando su mano saludándole pero el albino no se molesto en voltear —¿Killua?—, preguntó al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

—¿Mmm…?

—¿Estás bien Killua?

—Mmm si…— dijo sin quitar la mirada del techo.

Al sentir la actitud chocante del oji-azul, Gon comenzó a exasperarse —¿Dónde estabas?

—Por ahí…

—¡Killua!

—¿Y tú dónde estabas Gon?...— preguntó aun sumergido en su letargo.

—Yo…bueno…yo... este…—No sabía que responder.

—Ya veo…—dijo como si en verdad el moreno hubiera dicho una respuesta y siguió contemplando el cielo.

Kurapika se preocupó y decidió que lo mejor era regresar a sus hoteles, tal vez descansar les ayudaría a sentirse mejor. —Chicos creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, ha sido un día muy agitado.

—Si yo creo que es lo mejor…—, lo apoyó el mayor.

—Gon, Leorio ¿Por qué no van a buscar nuestras cosas? Y de una vez se cambian de ropa, Killua y yo ya estamos vestidos así que los esperaremos aquí.

El oji-miel se marchó a regañadientes pues no quería irse sin saber porque estaba actuando así su amigo.

Kurapika a provecho la oportunidad para hablar con el peliblanco —Killua ¿estás bien?

—Mmm, si…— respondió sin desviar la mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué pasó allá adentro?

—Nada…

—¿Cómo me dice eso? Te vi llorando, cuéntame que pasó. ¿Por qué Gon esta así?

Volteó para responderle de la forma más tajante que pudo —Kurapika déjame en paz.

El rubio observó esa mirada asesina, llena de oscuridad, esa que hace tanto tiempo no veía en los ojos del ex asesino. Sintió algo de miedo pero supo que su reacción era debido a lo ocurrido en aquel pequeño cuarto mientras estuvo encerrado con Gon. Decidió no seguir preguntando.

Los otros dos volvieron y todos juntos se marcharon del lugar. Kurapika y Leorio se dirigieron a su hotel que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras del sitio donde estaban. Gon y Killua se fueron caminando hasta su posada, hoy no tenían las ganas ni las fuerzas para correr. En el trayecto Killua camino detrás de Gon todo el tiempo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Gon no quería voltear; por una extraña razón sentía que su pecho se le estrujaba, no sabía si era por vergüenza por lo ocurrido o por miedo de que su amigo le dijera algo que no quería escuchar.

La noche cayó sobre la cuidad, a lo lejos se veían las luces del pueblo guiándolos a través de la espesa neblina que había empezado a ocultar todo, los animales comenzaron a salir de sus escondites haciendo toda clases de sonidos y el cielo hoy parecía no tener estrellas. El recorrido fue insoportable, ese silencio entre ellos era realmente incomodo, esto nunca había ocurrido. Eran los mejores amigos, siempre estaban juntos, riendo y haciendo travesuras y ahora ni siquiera podían hablarse. Y Gon no entendía el porqué, pues no había ocurrido nada entre ellos. Lo mejor era llegar pronto para poder conversar.

—Killua, corramos; ya se está oscureciendo— pidió Gon.

Comenzaron a correr, y luego de unos minutos llegaron a la pequeña cabaña. Killua respiraba pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aire.

Gon se adelantó y entró primero a la habitación lanzando la mochila encima de su cama. Se quitó sus botas verdes y la chaqueta para cambiarse de ropa, cuando un estruendo le hizo voltear: Era Killua, cayó de rodilla en el umbral de la puerta recostando su cuerpo contra el marco.

* * *

_Hoy no sé qué decir, porque siento que me lanzarán piedras xD. Lo sé, algún día ustedes me mataran a mi xD! ¿Ven por que les digo que se me hizo difícil escribirlo? Es la primera vez que escribo lemon, así que bueno… una nueva experiencia para mi, aunque no estuvo nada fuerte, pero igual fue un reto. Espero que les haya gustado o.o… Y si tienen alguna recomendación no duden en decírmela. _

_Por otra parte, agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia. Al parecer todos quedaron de acuerdo en que los celos de Killu y Gon y su sex-appel fueron la guinda del pastel del capítulo pasado xD! _

_Gracias __**Sofito23 y avril**__ por leerme espero que me sigan acompañando en este reto. Y a aquellas que nunca me abandonan (__**CC, Beat, YukoSama y Akira yaoi**__) les aprecio en verdad._

_¡Nos vemos el miércoles que viene!_


	7. Dolor x Enfermedad x Medida

**Konnichiwa! Hoy estoy muy emocionada, porque ya se está acercando el climax del fanfiction quedan muy pocos capítulos para que termine U.U… Cuando comencé a escribir este cap. al principio me pareció muy triste, pero me fue necesario expresarlo de esta manera (Bueno tal vez no sea tan triste xD). Espero les guste.**

**Aclaratoria: **Este capítulo tiene **saltos de tiempo**; estén muy pendientes para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son producto de horas innumerables de meditación de **Togashi-Sensei**. Solo escribo con ellos historia locas.

* * *

** Capítulo 7: Dolor x Enfermedad x Medida. **

—Gon… — dijo casi es un susurro —Gon... Ya no lo soporto más— Su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

Muy preocupado intentó acercarse hasta él que yacía en el suelo —¿Qué ocurre Killua?

—Ya no lo soporto más….

Se detuvo unos centímetros antes de llegar —¿Qué no soportas? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Tan malo soy?— Se cuestionó.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos ante esa extraña pregunta. —¿Qué dices Killua?

—Si, debe ser por eso…

—Killua, me estas preocupando— se agachó para observar mejor a su amigo. —¿Te duele algo?

—¡No te acerques!— Dijo empujando a Gon al suelo.

— Yo soy muy malo y no puedo estar a tu lado…—. Se levantó tambaleándose y luego de unos segundos en silencio, rió como si se hubiera acordado de algo muy divertido. —Es cierto, se me olvidaba que soy Killua Zoldyck.

—¡Killua! ¿Qué pasa? — Gon observaba sorprendido desde el suelo.

—Un asesino como yo, no merece nada—. Caminó lentamente. — Gon…No merezco nada de ti—. Su voz se fue perdiendo en el aire, solo unos pasos más dio y se dejó caer encima de su cama.

—¿Qué dices Killua? ¡Tú eres mi amigo!—. Se levantó del suelo para exigir una respuesta. — ¡No digas esas cosas!

El albino no dijo nada y siguió tumbado boca arriba sobre el colchón.

—¡Killua! ¡Ki-llu-a!—. Enojado por la actitud del chico, dio un salto para caer sobre el cuerpo del otro atrapándole las manos contra la cama a la altura del rostro. —Killua, dime que pasa…—. Solo le tomó un instante darse cuenta. El calor proveniente de la piel del oji-azul no era normal y su respiración era rápida. A través las gafas notó como sus ojos estaban cerrados forzosamente, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas y su boca estaba abierta moviéndose a un ritmo descontrolado para no ahogarse.

—Gon…— Miró el rostro inocente de su amado sobre sí, al sentirse apresado trató de forcejear pero al parecer su fuerzas se habían ido— ¡No te me acerques! ¡No puedes! ¡No debes!

—¡Cálmate Killua!

—¡No puedes! ¡No debes!— continuo el forcejeo.

—Killua ¡Tienes fiebre! ¡Por favor cálmate! — Espero un momento hasta que por fin se rindió y no hubo oposición. Al notarlo más sereno soltó el agarre de sus muñecas.

—¡No!... Esto es tu culpa…. ¡Estoy así por tu culpa!...— Detuvo sus gritos inesperadamente para mirar esos ojos color miel que siempre le hipnotizaban y en un acto espontaneo acarició las mejillas del moreno suavemente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios empezaron a temblar —Gon… ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo?...

—¡Killua! ¡Claro que puedes estar conmigo! ¡Aquí estoy!— Se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle. Esas palabras le habían puesto muy triste ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando Killua?

—Mentiroso…— le susurro al oído con una voz ronca.

El silencio imperó en cada rincón de la habitación.

Gon alzó la mirada para ver a Killua pero descubrió que éste se había desmayado, le retiró los lentes para observarlo y su semblante no era diferente al anterior solo que ahora se podía observar el rastro del llanto de hace unos minutos; preocupado, se levantó y en un solo movimiento recostó sobre la almohada al mayor. Decidió que lo mejor era no hacer nada hasta saber la condición en que se encontraba. La única idea que se le ocurrió fue llamar a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran pues no sabía qué hacer. Cogió su móvil y llamó a Kurapika:

—¿Aló?— dijo el rubio.

— ¡Kurapika! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Está caliente! ¡Está llorando! ¡No entendía lo que decía! ¿Qué hago? ¡Dile a Leorio! ¡Él seguro sabe que hacer!— No aguantaba más, los nervios lo dominaron. Comenzó a llorar vigorosamente— ¡Apura Kurapika!— Siguió llorando.

—¿Gon? Cálmate. ¿Qué ocurre? No puedo entenderte.

—Killua, ¡Es Killua!— detuvo un poco sus sollozos para poder hablar con más claridad.

—¿Qué pasa con Killua?

—¡No sé qué le pasa! ¡Tiene mucha fiebre! ¡No puede respirar!

—¿Está enfermo?

—¡Dile a Leorio que venga!

—Tranquilízate, ya vamos para allá.

—¡Apura Kurapika!

—Sí. En unos minutos estaremos allí. Vigila a Killua mientras llegamos.

Apagó el celular. Se acercó al peli plata para cubrirlo con una cobija y se sentó a un lado apoyando su cabeza sobre el cuerpo arropado. _«Killua, ¿porque dijiste eso?» _Esa pregunta lo carcomía. Hoy no había sido uno de los mejores días, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con Kiki y ahora algo malo ocurría con Killua. Sus sentimientos eran un caos. _«Killua…»_ Algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo inconscientemente por sus mejillas y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

Pasada casi media hora llegaron los mayores. Al entrar en el cuarto detallaron a los dos niños dormidos en la misma cama. Kurapika se acercó a Gon y le tocó el hombro.

—Gon, despierta.

—¿Ki…llua…?—. Aun somnoliento no logró distinguir a la persona frente de sí.

—Gon, soy Kurapika.

El pequeño se levantó dando un salto. — ¡Kurapika! ¿Cómo entraron?

—La puerta estaba abierta—. Señaló hacia el lugar.

—Ya veo…—Luego recordó el porqué sus amigos estaban aquí y se sobresaltó. —¡Killua!

—¿Cómo está Killua?— preguntó el doctor.

—¡Tiene mucha fiebre y le cuesta respirar!

—Eso no está bien.

—Podrás ayudar a Killua ¿verdad?— dijo con los ojos triste.

—Déjalo en mis manos—. Le guiño un ojo. Leorio se acercó con su maletín al enfermo. —Les pediré que esperen afuera, necesito que me den espacio para revisarlo tranquilamente. Además Gon está algo alterado, lo mejor será que se calme antes de estar frente a Killua.

Kurapika estaba nervioso, la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa o por lo menos para el secreto de Killua. Debía evitar a toda costa que Gon se enterara de la condición del albino por lo que decidió que lo más conveniente era revelarle el secreto al mayor, intento acercase para hablar pero no pudo pues él los sacó a empujones de la habitación. _« ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora que pasara?»_

—¡Salgan de aquí ya! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

—¡SI!— Contestaron al unísono.

Los minutos pasaron muy rápido aunque para el pequeño pasaban como horas. El kuruta se encontraba sentado en un mueble que se encontraba en el pasillo y Gon caminaba de un lado a otro en frente de la puerta.

—¡Abrirás un hueco al piso!— dijo el rubio— Siéntate nada ganaras con eso.

—¡No puedo! Estoy muy nervioso.

—Todo estará bien. No te preocupes.

Mientras los dos conversaban un fuerte gritó se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡Kurapika! ¡Kurapika!

Al escuchar la reacción de Leorio supo enseguida de que se trataba. Debía apurarse o Gon entraría alarmado.

—¡¿Qué habrá pasado?!— dijo angustiado Gon. —¡Killua!— Decidió entrar pero fue detenido por el rubio.

—Espera aquí, yo iré.

—Pero…

—Gon, confía en nosotros.

—Está bien... — resignado bajo la cabeza y solo observó como entraba el otro por la puerta.

Al ingresar Kurapika vió a Leorio tirado en el piso señalando a Killua.

—Kurapika… ¡Hemos sido engañados todo este tiempo!

Al escucharlo se dispuso a contarle la situación —Si tienes razón.

—Killua ha sido una mujer todo este tiempo y no nos lo había dicho. —Se tomó de la babilla para pensar mejor— ¿Cómo lo habrá ocultado? En el examen de cazador se quitó el sweater una vez pero no se notó nada.

Kurapika cayó para atrás de la impresión —¡No seas idiota!

—¡Pero mira! ¿Qué es esto?— Se acercó y estrujo los pechos sobre las vendas. —Killua tiene pechos…. Y muy suaves por cierto…— Colocó una cara pervertida al degustar con su mano el pequeño bulto, pero terminó hundido contra el piso por un golpe del kuruta.

—¡No te aproveches de la situación!

Se incorporó sobándose la cabeza y con un tono más serio le pregunto: —¿Kurapika qué está pasando aquí?

Resignado ante la idea de que debía contarle la situación a un idiota como Leorio, suspiró. —Leorio te contaré que es lo que ocurre pero debes prometer que no le dirás nada a Gon.

—Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Promételo, por el bien de Killua.

Al entender que las palabras de Kurapika eran serias, subió sus gafas y se dispuso a escuchar —Esta bien, confía en mí.

Kurapika trató de explicarle los más resumido posible como había ocurrido la transformación de su amigo y del porque no podía decir nada al respecto.

Impresionado por el relato de su compañero secó su frente del sudor que había comenzado aparecer en su cien, trató de digerir lo más que pudo, todo el asunto le pareció asombroso y más aun el comportamiento de sus amigos, que había pasado desapercibido por sus ojos. Observó al peliblanco. —Estos niños son increíbles.

—Sí—, dijo mirando al enfermo. —Leorio ¿qué tiene Killua?—, preguntó preocupado.

—Tiene un resfriado, tal vez fue por andar sin ropa y mojado por tanto tiempo.

—Pero se ve demasiado mal para un simple resfriado.

—Eso es porque al parecer nunca se había resfriado y si lo había hecho fueron muy pocas veces.

—¿Eso es posible? El resfriado es algo muy común.

—No me lo preguntes a mí, este chico ahora esta convertido en mujer. Así que ya no te puedo asegurar nada.

—Tienes razón—, dijo riendo levemente. —¿Pero se recuperará?

—Es Killua, si lo cuidamos bien yo diría que en dos días estará como nuevo.

—Qué alivio. Ahora el único problema que tenemos es Gon.

—Sí.

—Tendremos que inventarnos algo. Si se queda aquí seguramente descubrirá la transformación de Killua.

—Déjalo en mis manos. Tengo una idea.

—Ok—. Aceptó no muy convencido, pero aun no se le había ocurrido algún plan así que escucharía el de Leorio por ahora.

—¡Gon! ¡Ven acá!—, gritó desde adentro.

El pequeño entró como un rayo a la habitación y se paro al lado de Killua dando pequeños brincos —¿Qué tiene Leorio? ¿Se recuperará? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Agua? ¿Necesitas agua?

—Gon, cálmate—, le dijo el rubio. Miró al doctor para esperar la "grandiosa idea que se le había ocurrido".

—Gon… Tengo que decirte… que Killua tiene un enfermedad muy contagiosa—, dijo con la cara más seria que tenia.

Kurapika abrió los ojos hasta más no poder y con su mirada trató de matar a _Leorio «¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?»,_ pero éste le guiño un ojo como diciéndole que todo iría a la perfección _«¡Que idiota!»,_ colocó una mano en la frente, no podía creer que en verdad hubiera dejado esta situación tan delicada en manos de Leorio.

—¡Que!— se acercó a Killua y le tomó la mano —¡Killua no te mueras!— comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente como si de un niño se tratara.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho!—, dijo Kurapika dándole un codazo al doctor.

—¡Hey, Gon! ¡Killua no se va morir!—. El mayor tenía que inventar algo rápido o Gon enloquecería.

—¿No?— detuvo su llanto, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Claro que no.

—¿Qué tiene entonces?

—Ti...Ti...Tiene una enfermedad que es muy contagiosa para los niños, un virus muy fuerte. Pero ya le puse la vacuna y se recuperara pronto.

—¿En serio?— miró al enfermo— ¿Escuchaste Killua? ¡Leorio te va curar!— colocó una amplia sonrisa. Estaba realmente feliz que su amigo estuviera fuera de peligro.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Yo te cuidare mientras te recuperas Killua— Gon cerró sus ojos y colocó la mano del oji-azul sobre su mejilla para sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno. —No te preocupes por nada.

Esta escena tan conmovedora casi hacia llorar a Leorio. Se sentía muy mal por mentirle a su amigo pero debía hacerlo. —Gon… no puedes quedarte aquí… — Sabia que estas palabras iban a destrozar al pequeño pero era su deber resguardar el secreto que le fue encomendado. —Debes irte con Kurapika a nuestro hotel.

—¡¿Ehhhhhhhh?! ¡Pero yo quiero cuidar a Killua!—, se levantó eufóricamente para quejarse.

—¡Gon, esta enfermedad es muy contagiosa!

—Yo me quedaré, tengo que estar al lado de Killua, no puedo abandonarlo, no importa si me enfermo seguro tu podrás curarme con tu vacuna si me llegó a enfermar.

—¡Gon! ¡Eso es muy irresponsable!

—¡No me importa! Killua es mi mejor amigo, no puedo irme.

—Gon, ven conmigo—, le pidió Kurapika. —Leorio se quedará con Killua y lo cuidará día y noche.— miró al mayor.—¿No?

—¡Claro! No descansare ni un minuto hasta que el esté recuperado.

—Si nos quedamos aquí solo le estorbaremos a Leorio y si tú te enfermas después quien cuidará de Killua cuando se recuperé.

Entristecido Gon bajó la cabeza no quería separarse del peliblanco y menos después de esas palabras tan extrañas que dijo, recordó aquel momento y una extrema curiosidad le invadió _«¿Por qué dijo todo eso?»_ Así que decidió explicarle al mayor la razón de él porque debía quedarse. —Leorio, no creo que sea buena idea que me vaya, Killua comenzó a decirme muchas cosas extrañas y me dijo que quería estar a mi lado. Seguro se siente muy mal y quiere que lo anime. Así que debo quedarme.

—Gon, seguramente dijo esas cosas porque la fiebre lo hizo delirar. — El doctor colocó una mano en el hombro del pequeño —Vamos, Killua estará bien… Además, él no es de decir esas frases recuerda que es Killua, no querría que lo viesen en este estado tan vulnerable.

—Pero….

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Váyanse de una vez! ¡Confíen en mi!— Leorio tomó el bolso de Gon y se lo dio para luego sacar a empujones a los dos jóvenes de la habitación y después cerrar la puerta.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando el umbral por unos segundos. Ambos estaban preocupados, Kurapika por lo que Leorio haría o diría cuando Killua despertara y Gon por la extraña actitud de su amigo y su enfermedad. Los dos suspiraron y bajaron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno parece que tendremos que irnos al hotel.

—Kurapíka… Killua estará bien ¿no?— dijo muy triste.

—Por supuesto, Leorio dijo que lo cuidaría, a pesar de que él sea un completo idiota, cuando se trata de cuidar a un paciente toma su trabajo muy enserio. Killua estará bien no tenemos nada de que preocúpanos— Tomó el hombro de Gon. —Vamos, cuando lleguemos allá llamaremos para ver como sigue.

—Está bien.

Se fueron al hotel que se encontraba en el centro de la cuidad. El trayecto fue bastante silencioso, Gon miraba por la ventana del taxi perdido en sus pensamientos, su corazón ya no soportaba el esconder más este sentimiento que había descubierto desde hace un tiempo, se había dado cuenta que era muy ingenuo, más de lo que hubiera imaginado. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado de cuenta luego de tanto tiempo? Ahora, por una razón desconocida no podía expresarlo. Nunca fue una persona reprimida, siempre decía lo que pensaba pues era la mejor forma de que las personas pudieran entenderlo, pero esta vez no era así. Recordó de nuevo las palabras del oji-azul y sintió como su pecho se estrujaba, si en verdad Killua se sentía de esa forma, tal vez él debía dejar a un lado sus miedos infundados para expresar todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de sí.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Killua había enfermado. La mañana había transcurrido sin ningún nuevo acontecimiento; Gon se comunicaba con Leorio tres veces al día para saber la condición de su amigo pero éste aun seguía inconsciente por lo que aun no podía ir a verlo. Al atardecer Gon se encontraba sentado en el balcón de la habitación de Kurapika jugando con algunas aves que se habían acercado a saludarle cuando recibió una llamada de un número desconocido, accionó el botón para atender —¿Aló?— no recibió respuesta, escuchaba algunos sonidos de fondo pero nadie decía nada, después de unos segundo colgaron. —Qué raro es la cuarta llamada extraña que he recibido hoy— No le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo.

.

.

.

(Hace un día)

_/ Corrían felizmente por el bosque no había nadie más a su alrededor, las mariposas bailaban sobre las flores y revoleteaban sin parar. Tomados de la mano se ayudaban mutuamente, ese agarre era firme pero suave, le hacía sentir seguro, esa mano cálida le estremecía pero a la vez lo calmaba ¡Que locura de emociones se apoderaban de él cuando estaba a su lado!_

—_¡Gon! ¿A dónde me llevas?_

—_Es un secreto—, le giñó un ojo._

_Siguieron por un sendero que se encontraba rodeado de pasto verde, el camino los condujo hasta una cueva._

—_¿Es aquí?_

—_Si, ven._

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?_

—_Es algo que hice para ti._

—_¿Para mí? ¿Un regalo?_

—_Si— Sonrió dulcemente mientras se adentraban aun más. Avanzaron unos metros y Gon se detuvo._

—_Está muy oscuro, no puedo ver nada._

—_Ya llegamos— Soltó el agarre de manos, sacó un encendedor del bolsillo y tomó una lámpara de aceite que estaba en el lugar. _

—_Este lugar es muy extraño, el aire se siente pesado._

—_Killua… mira…—Encendió la lámpara haciendo que toda la cueva se iluminara._

_Sus ojos azules se abrieron con horror, el piso y el suelo estaban cubiertos de rojo. Al fondo había una enorme pared y lo más impresionante era lo que estaba amarrado a ella. Sus ojos no daban fe a lo que veían_

—_¿No es genial Killua?— Bajó la lámpara y se acercó al fondo para tomar algo que estaba en el suelo._

—_¿Qué… es esto…?_

—_Eres tú ¿no? _

_Kiki se encontraba atapada de manos y pies a la pared, su cuerpo estaba bañado de sangre y tenía una profunda herida en su pecho. _

—_¿Qué hiciste?_

—_Killua, necesito que me des el tuyo, ella lo necesita—, en sus manos tenía el corazón de la joven._

—_¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!_

—_¿No entiendes Killua? Necesito darle tu corazón para que ella sea perfecta. Por eso le saque el que tenia para poder darle el tuyo._

—_¡Tú no eres Gon! ¡¿Quién eres?!—, dijo asustado por lo que estaba ocurriendo._

—_¡Soy yo, Killua!— abrió los brazos para mostrarle que en verdad era él— ¿No querías estar conmigo con ese cuerpo? ¡Quiero cumplir tu sueño! ¿No estás feliz?_

—_¡NO! ¡Esto no es verdad! _

—_Yo también quiero estar contigo con ese cuerpo…— se acercó lentamente acechando al asustado albino— pero necesito tu corazón, sé bueno y déjame tomarlo— Saltó sobre él tumbándolo al suelo. —¡Buenas noches Killua!— Traspasó su pecho. /_

—¡NO, GON!— se levantó violentamente, su respiración era rápida y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. Miró su pecho y estaba en perfecto estado, había sido un sueño. _«¿Qué significa este sueño? Se sintió muy real» _lo ocurrido anteriormente con Gon lo estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba, ahora no sabía que iría a pasar de ahora en adelante pues sentía que no podía estar frente al moreno, pero al mismo tiempo tenia la necesidad de quedarse a su lado para siempre aunque no fuera correspondido. Ese sueño ¿le estaba diciendo algo? ¿Será que Gon si quería estar con él?, pero entonces si fuese así ¿porque lo había rechazado? No sabía que pensar en ese momento. Apretó las manos y golpeó su regazo —¡Maldición!

—Una señorita no debería estar diciendo esas palabras—, dijo burlonamente.

—¿Eh?— volteó sorprendido, no había percatado que no estaba solo. Leorio se encontraba sentado a ahorcada en una silla a unos metros de la cama.

—Al parecer ya te sientes mejor.

—¡Riorio!— miró hacia abajo notando que sus pechos no se encontraban escondidos por las vendas, su cabello estaba suelto y su ropa no era la misma que tenía antes: ahora llevaba puesto unos shorts y una franelilla. _«¿Que está pasando aquí?» _Se puso de pie sobre la cama y se pegó a la pared_. «¿Me quede dormido siendo Kiki?» _Trató de refrescar su memoria pero lo último que recordaba era que venía caminando con Gon por la aldea, y ahora se encontraba en la habitación como Kiki y con Leorio—Eh... Yo… ¿Qué hago aquí? — dijo con su voz suave y femenina; tal vez debía hacerse pasar por ella ya que el mayor no conocía su secreto.

—Mocoso, será mejor que te acuestes aun no estás del todo recuperado.

_«¿Mocoso? ¿Leorio sabe que soy yo_?» siguió pegado a la pared por la impresión. ¿Había sido descubierto? ¿Todos lo sabían? ¿Dónde estaba Gon?, los nervios no le dejaron pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Leorio se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la mesita de noche para tomar unas pastilla y un vaso de agua y ofrecérselas al joven —Toma bebe esto— Viendo que no recibía respuesta se exasperó —¡Killua! Tomate esto.

—¿Qué… está pasando aquí?— Dijo saliendo de su letargo.

—¿Aun no te das cuenta?— hizo un quejido.

—¿Qué?

—Estas muy enfermo, tuviste fiebre y estuviste inconsciente por un día entero. Pero al parecer ya te sientes mejor ¿no?

—¿Por qué estas tu aquí? ¿Dónde está Gon?

—¿Querías que Gon estuviera aquí, estando tu en esa condición?— le señaló los pechos.

—¿Eh?— observó el lugar a donde apuntaba el mayor. —Ehhhhhhhhhhh.

—Cálmate, Kurapika ya me lo contó todo. Nada saldrá de mi boca. Ahora solo preocúpate por mejorarte pronto— Le ofreció de nuevo las medicinas.

—Pero…— se dejó caer sobre la cama lentamente.

—Gon está en nuestro hotel con Kurapika, tuvimos que decirle que tu enfermedad era muy contagiosa y que debía irse. Se negó, hasta dijo que no le importaba si se enfermaba con tal de cuidarte.

—Gon…— dijo apenado. Si Gon era increíble. Decir esas palabras y arriesgar su salud solo para cuidarlo era algo que solo podía hacer él.

—¡Que afortunado eres mocoso!— le revolvió los cabellos.

—¡Hey viejo! ¡Deja de decir eso!— se soltó del agarre.

—Toma— le colocó en las manos las pastillas.

A regañadientes se las tomó y bebió un sorbo de agua.

—Estoy sorprendido, en solo un día estas casi recuperado para mañana estarás como nuevo.

—Mmm si, nunca me había enfermado.

—Me lo imaginé— Leorio se volvió a sentar en la silla. Por unos instantes no hubo más nada de qué hablar. En ese instante recordó lo acontecido en el centro vacacional y sintió la curiosidad de preguntarle al muchacho. —Oye Killua…—

—¿Mmm?

—Dime, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió adentro en los vestidores?

Sorprendido y avergonzado se cuestionó si debía confiarle su secreto a Leorio, así que solo se limitó a responderle algo pues sabía que si no decía nada le seguiría molestando. —Nada importante.

—Killua, no me engañes. Nunca te había visto actuar de esa forma, no creo que lo hicieras por algo que no fuera importante. Además Gon también comenzó a actuar de forma extraña cuando salieron de ahí. Sé sobre los sentimientos que sientes por Gon y eso no debería avergonzarte.

Bajó su cabeza, recordar esas escenas; le hacían sentir bastante mal. —Yo… fui rechazado…

—¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?! ¿En serio?

—¡Hey ¿porque te asombras tanto?!—, preguntó asustado.

—Me parece increíble. No lo puedo creer ¿Él te dijo que no te correspondía?

—Bueno… no exactamente. Solo dijo que no podía hacer eso…

—¿Eso? ¿Qué cosa?

La cara del albino se volvió como un tomate, se le habían escapado esas palabras, no quería que nadie se enterara de aquello tan importante que había ocurrido en la oscura habitación —Que…. No podía estar conmigo…— mintió para responder la pregunta.

—Pero tal vez lo dijo por otra cosa. Tienes que hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Tú quieres estar con Gon ¿no? Porque no le dices lo que sientes de la forma correcta.

—Pero, no puedo, no puedo decirle siendo hombre ¡Eso está muy mal!

—¡Killua! Mírate, ya no eres hombre y si lo fueras no veo nada malo en ello. Entiendo tu preocupación pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo libremente como Kiki.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedo hacer eso, no puedo engañar a Gon toda la vida.

—No digo que le mientas para siempre, solo aprovecha esta situación para decirle lo que sientes, después puedes contarle la verdad.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes Killua, tengo una idea. ¡Quiero ayudar a mis amigos a estar juntos!— Se levantó subiendo su puño al aire con convicción. —Yo me encargaré de todo.

—Oh… ¿en qué me he metido?—, colocó una mano en su frente preocupado.

* * *

_O.O! Hasta ahí lo dejó por hoy. La universidad me tiene muy ocupada pensé que no lograría publicar hoy, pero si se pudo. Espero les haya gustado._

_Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, fue un reto y al parecer cumplió con sus expectativas._

_¡Gracias por seguirme! ¡Y dejar tan lindos reviews! n_n! ¡Ustedes son mi inspiración!_


	8. Valor x Cita x Tú

**Bueno… No diré mucho. Espero que lo disfruten…**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hunter x Hunter son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Valor x Cita x ¿Tú?**

—¿Aló?—, dijo la voz a través de la bocina del teléfono.

Sus labios temblaban al tratar de pronunciar palabra alguna ¿Por qué? Si siempre hablaba con él. ¿Será por qué esta vez lo hacía con un propósito como este? Los nervios se apoderaban de su ser, no parecía ser él mismo. Se separó del aparato y colgó. No podía hacerlo, no se atrevía a decir esas palabras. "_Que valiente eres_", se dijo a sí mismo. Miró el objeto entre sus manos y lo apretó como si de algo funcionara.

—Es la cuarta vez que haces lo mismo—, comentó el moreno que se encontraba a unos metros de él. Si, era la cuarta vez que llamaba a Gon y colgaba.

—¡Cállate!—, dijo enojado. Ya estaba demasiado nervioso sobre este asunto para que el idiota de Leorio viniera a reprocharle por sus acciones. Si bien, el mayor lo quería ayudar; este plan no lo convencía del todo, y tal vez esa era una de las razones por la cual estaba tan inseguro sobre el asunto.

Arto de la inmadurez del chico se levantó de la silla para acercase y darle unos golpecitos en la frente con su dedo índice. —Es muy fácil solo tienes que decir tres palabras, o ¿son cuatro?

—¡Si me tocas de nuevo me las vas a pagar!—, le amenazó, retirando el dedo que lo había violentado hace unos instantes. —¡Si están fácil ¿por qué no lo haces tú, viejo?!

—No digas tonterías, tienes que hacerlo tú. Si no, no tendría ningún sentido todo esto que estamos haciendo.

Frustrado, Killua hizo un quejido y se dejó caer sobre la cama. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Esta era su oportunidad de poder expresar lo que sentía e iba a desaprovecharla sino hacia nada.

—Mocoso, pensé que estabas decidido en hacer esto ¿Te arrepentiste?

—¡Déjame en paz!—, gritó, ya no quería mas sermones. Hizo un pequeño alarido como para soltar la presión que tenia contenida en su pecho.

—Deberías decidirte de una buena vez—, le dijo con la voz seria que pudo, era obvio que todo este conflicto, tenía una solución y una muy sencilla; pero estos niños eran demasiado inmaduros como para afrontar la situación, por eso era su deber como el mayor del grupo solucionar este problema.

No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando como por arte de magia el celular de Leorio comenzó a sonar. Aunque ambos jóvenes ya sabían de quien se trataba. Lo tomó entre sus manos y le hizo una señal a Killua indicándole de quien se trataba. De nuevo; si, era de nuevo él.

—¡Atiende de una buena vez!—, gruñó el oji-azul y para luego taparse el rostro con una almohada.

—¿Aló?—, respondió tímidamente el mayor, de nuevo era Gon, esta era la quinta vez en el día que llamaba. Ayer solo llamó tres veces; aunque eso fue porque Kurapika lo estaba vigilando, pero hoy al parecer el Kuruta no se encontraba en su apartamento, seguramente atendiendo algunos asuntos. Por lo que el pequeño ocupó todo el día en llamarlo y como si no bastara también estuvo enviando mensajes de texto. Todo con el simple propósito de saber la condición de su amigo.

—¡Leorio!—, dijo el niño a muy feliz a través del teléfono.

—Hola Gon… ¿Qué ocurre?...

—Llamaba para saber cómo estaba Killua.

—Pero Gon, acabas de llamar hace dos horas.

—¿En serio? Me pareció que había pasado más tiempo… Jejeje—, dijo inocentemente.

Una gota de sudor descendió por la frente del doctor. La intensidad de Gon se ponía cada vez peor, era muy impaciente y ya temía que en un momento a otro se apareciera por ahí.

—Él está bien, como te dije a hace un rato y su fiebre ya desapareció—, dijo para tranquilizarle.

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Ya despertó? ¿Cuándo puedo ir a verlo? ¿Ah, Leorio?—. Gon era muy insistente cuando se lo proponía así que no iba a perder la oportunidad de ir a ver a Killua.

—No Gon, aun no ha despertado—. Se separó de la bocina para hacerle unas señales al albino pero este se encontraba con el rostro tapado, por lo que tomó uno de sus zapatos y se lo lanzó. — Aun no puedes venir—. Al observar como el peliblanco se levantó enojado, se colocó un dedo en los labios indicándole que no hiciera ruido—. Aun sigue inconsciente.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿No se estaba recuperando? Ya han pasado muchos días—. Ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar _«!¿Cuanto volveré a ver a Killua?! ¡Tengo que decirle algo!» _No quería desperdiciar ni un segundo más «_Killua ¿Por qué no has despertado? ¡Ya quiero hablar contigoooo!»_

—Solo han pasado dos días Gon, necesita tiempo para recuperarse.

—¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Pero ya quiero ver a Killuaaaaaaaaa!—, había perdido la paciencia.

Gon siguió con sus quejidos realmente sonoros al otro lado del teléfono. Leorio tapó la bocina para poder hablar: —Killua no voy a soportar esto ni un minuto más… Si no haces algo, voy a decirle la verdad a Gon.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Qué vas a decirle?!—. Se levantó de la cama realmente asustado por las palabras de Leorio. _«¿Le dirá mi secreto?»_

—Le diré que ya despertaste y me obligaste a decir que aun seguías enfermo—. Se acercó a Killua colocando su frente en la del otro con violencia.

—Viejo descarado, fuiste tú quien ideó todo este plan—. Lo empujó igualmente con su frente.

—Pero tú eras el que andaba llorando desesperado.

—¿Yo? Será en tu imaginación.

—¡A mí no me engañas!

—¿A si? —. Se abalanzó sobre el doctor para golpearlo. Entre el forcejeo el teléfono salió volando en cualquier dirección. Ya estaban cansando de todo este asunto, y sus actitudes ya eran insoportables; ellos nunca se habían llevado tan bien como para aguantar todo esto. Pero claro que eran amigos, así que esto solo era una pelea para descargar un poco las tensiones.

Ambos se golpeaban y jalaban de los cabellos hasta que escucharon un sonido que provenía del teléfono.

—¿Aló? ¿Leorio que ocurre allí?—, dijo Gon.

Se levantaron rápidamente y Leorio cogió el teléfono para contestar.

—Sí, aquí estoy—, dijo jadeando por todo el ajetreo.

—¿Qué ocurre allí? Creo que escuché la voz de Killua ¿Ya despertó?

—¡No! ¡El…Él… está hablando dormido!—. Que malo era para mentir, sus ideas no eran las más acertadas cuando de responder rápidamente se trataba.

—Pero se escuchaba demasiado claro—, siguió insistiendo.

—Gon, todo está bien. Iré a darle su medicina a Killua, no te preocupes por nada—, colgó; dejando a un pequeño desconcertado al otro lado de la cuidad. Apagó el teléfono pues ya no iba a soportar otra llamada más de Gon por hoy. Se volteó para ver a Killua quien había comenzado a reír a carcajadas. — ¿De qué te ríes?

—Lo siento—, dijo secando sus ojos. — Es que Gon siempre será Gon…— Su risa se fue perdiendo en el aire hasta dejar una solo una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Su niño sí que era especial, le hacía sentir bien sin si quiera enterarse de ello, hasta le hizo olvidar toda la preocupación que tenía hace un momento.

El mayor notó la expresión risueña de Killua, una que muy pocas veces había visto y que solo ocurría cuando estaba Gon. Esos dos niños sí que se querían. Un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió y sintió la necesidad de ayudarles a estar juntos, un amor tan lindo como el de ellos no podía desperdiciarse. — Mira lo que está ocurriendo…—, dijo en un tono seco. — ¿Tu quieres estar con Gon? ¡Deja de ser tan cobarde y hazlo de una vez!—, gritó.

El albino abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, esta actitud de Leorio no era muy común en él, en verdad entendió que el mayor quería ayudarlo. Se sentó en la cama y miró el suelo. Ambos quedaron en silencio por un rato. «_Killua ¡hazlo de una vez!»,_ decidido tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tomó el teléfono de la habitación; de ese modo Gon no sabría de quien era el número, lo miró por unos cuantos segundos y se dispuso a marcar. Repicó unas 3 veces antes de que contestara.

—¿Aló? ¿Quién habla allí?—, preguntó Gon; pero no recibió respuesta, en seguida supo que era la misteriosa persona que lo había estado llamando todo el día. —Sr. Misterioso si quiere decirme algo, por favor hágalo sin miedo.

Killua se puso realmente nervioso hasta que las inocentes palabras de Gon le hicieron sentir mejor, aclaró su garganta y con la voz dulce y angelical de mujer le habló: —Hola Gon-Kun….

Leorio comenzó a reírse delante de Killua tapando su boca para no hacer ningún sonido, pero recibió unas miradas matadoras del ex asesino, sin embargo no dejó de reír.

—¿Kiki? ¿Tú eras el Sr Misterioso?—, preguntó muy intrigado. ¿Kiki había sido la persona que estuvo llamando extramente todo el día? _«¿Por qué no dijo nada?»_

—Emmmm...

—¿Tu me estuviste llamando?

—Sí, fui yo.

—¿Cómo encontraste mi número?—. Era realmente extraño porque nunca se lo dijo, aunque seguramente no sería difícil para ella encontrarlo, después de todo ella era una cazadora.

—Tu amigo Kurapika me lo dio el otro día—; mintió, para no caer en otros temas sin interés.

—¡Ya veo! ¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme?

—Pues…—. Las palabras que tanto le costaron salir de su boca aparecían de nuevo, pero esta vez no habría marcha a atrás

—¿Kiki…?

—Quería que saliéramos a conversar…

—¿A conversar?

—Quería hablar de lo que ocurrió el otro día.

—Ammm… — Al escuchar esas palabras Gon se sintió bastante triste pero ante esta petición debía ser valiente y enfrentar sus temores—Esta bien—; aceptó, era el mejor momento para decirle a Kiki todo lo que sentía.

—Te esperaré hoy en el restaurante Menuá que queda en el centro de la ciudad a las ocho de la noche.

—Ok. Nos vemos.

Killua colgó el teléfono quedándose sentado por unos instantes digiriendo lo que había pasado, hoy por fin seria el día que le confesaría a Gon sus sentimientos. Ya estaba resignado a que pasaría el resto de su vida como una mujer, y si su destino fue sellado por ese loco deseo seguro era porque en verdad debía estar con Gon. Decidió que no le contaría por ahora de su secreto, por lo menos esperaría unos días más; pero todo dependía de lo que ocurriría en la noche, en aquel restaurant. Levantó los ojos y estaba Leorio mirándolo ahora con un rostro serio.

—Killua ¿Qué paso?

—Él acepto.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Tenemos que preparar todo!—. Tomó por los brazos a Killua y salió corriendo de la habitación.—¡Debemos ir de compras!

—¡Idiota! ¡Estoy medio desnudo no puedo salir así!—, gritó sin ser escuchado.

En la habitación del hotel Gon se encontraba en el balcón mirando la puesta de sol. Por su mente pasaban escenas de lo acontecido hace unos días con Kiki: el recordar esos ojos azules mirándolo con ternura, la suavidad de su cuerpo sobre él, sus respiraciones agitadas, cada beso y cada caricia que se dieron le erizaba la piel. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir así. Unió sus manos y las apretó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, esos recuerdos lo estaban matando. ¿Qué pasaría si hoy volvía perder el control? Ella lo hacía perder el control, o tal vez ¿el era muy débil? o ¿el experimentar esas sensaciones carnales por primera vez lo ayudaron a ser más débil contra la albina? Ahora que había probado ese dulce sabor en sus labios ¿sería capaz de resistirse? Antes lo hizo, así que ahora no podía ser diferente.

Kurapika entró a la habitación y vio al pequeño afuera en el balcón, muy pensativo. Se acercó para ver que hacía abriendo lentamente las puertas de vidrio. —¿Gon?

Miró hacia atrás al darse cuenta que su amigo había llegado. —Hola Kurapika, Bienvenido.

—¿Qué haces allí afuera Gon?

—Solo respiraba algo de aire puro—. Le brindó una sonrisa triste, pues estaba un poco nervioso por lo que ocurriría hoy.

—Gon ¿Ocurre algo?—, preguntó al notar la extraña expresión del pelinegro.

—Oye Kurapika, ¿Qué piensas de Kiki?

Esta pregunta le había caído como un balde frio al rubio. ¿Será qué Gon estaba sospechando de Kiki? Su duda lo estaba matando así que antes de responder debía saber el motivo por el cual él hacia esa pregunta. —¿Por qué lo preguntas Gon?

—Me acaba de llamar.

—¿Kiki te acaba de llamar?— _«¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo en la aldea?»_ Kurapika estaba realmente sorprendido de que Killua lo hubiera llamado, y más aun luego de lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Se volteó para mirar de nuevo el horizonte. —Si, quiere que nos veamos hoy.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

— Aunque ya acepte su petición, no estoy muy seguro de si deba ir.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella quiere que hablemos de lo que ocurrió el otro día—. Recostó su cabeza en el barandal. —Sabes Kurapika, yo me siento extraño cuando estoy a su lado. Me siento débil. Siento que no puedo pensar bien, y que mis acciones no se ponen de acuerdo a mis pensamientos, eso es algo que solo me ha pasado cuando estoy con ella. El otro día ocurrió lo mismo y por eso hice algo terrible. No quiero lastimarla de nuevo y que vuelva a llorar como en aquella ocasión.

—Gon…— Se sentía realmente mal de ver a su amigo tan deprimido.

—Jejeje, es raro. ¿Por qué me comportaré así?—, suspiró mientras veía como se ocultaba el sol en la lejanía. El corazón se le estrujaba al recordar las lágrimas de la joven. Apretó los dientes. —Kurapika, tengo miedo…

Apoyó su mano en el hombro del pequeño, se sentía realmente culpable de que lo estaba ocurriendo, tal vez fue muy mala idea el ocultarle a Gon la verdad; y ahora su amigo sufría por una razón que aunque para él era desconocida para Kurapika no lo era. Sintió la necesidad de decirle todo, y así aliviar su sufrimiento. Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Killua y decidió no decir nada al respecto, pero no se quedaría viendo ahí como su amigo se desmoronaba frente a él. — Gon… Hace un momento me preguntaste que pensaba de Kiki ¿No? Te diré lo que pienso. Ella es una chica muy dulce, aunque por afuera parezca un poco violenta, creo que todo lo que hace es para ocultar lo que en verdad piensa y siente. Ese día en el centro vacacional, los observé juntos; como se divertían y compartían, ella estaba muy feliz al estar contigo y creo que tú también estabas muy feliz. No sé que abra pasado allá adentro ni que es lo que hayas hecho tú, pero te diré que esas lágrimas que ella derramó eran de tristeza. Lo vi en sus ojos. ¿No crees que esta es la mejor oportunidad de descubrir el por qué derramó esas lagrimas? Cuando lo descubras, podrás solucionar las cosas y no volverlo a hacer nunca más.

Gon se volteó para mirar a los ojos al mayor. —Kurapika, yo…

—Gon, tu eres fuerte, no digas que eres débil. Creo que todo lo que está pasando es porque no has pensado bien en cuáles son tus sentimientos. Cuando descubras que es lo que en verdad siente en tu corazón: ¿Qué sientes por Kiki? y ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ en verdad quieres? En ese momento podrás solucionar todo. — Sonrió para animar a su amigo — Gon, solo escucha a tu corazón y hazle caso. No te dejes llevar por el miedo y los impulsos.

—¡Sí!— se abalanzó sobre el rubio para abrazarle— ¡Gracias Kurapika! Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Kurapika le acarició sus cabellos negros. Ahora solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, y rogaba porque todo este drama terminara muy pronto. Observó el cielo y ya estaba oscuro. —Gon, ¿ya sabes que te pondrás para la cita?

—¿Cita?— se sonrojó, no se había puesto a pensar que esto en verdad podría ser una cita.

—¿No lo es?

Pensó detenidamente y dio un brinco asustado — ¡Si lo es! — salió corriendo para su habitación sobresaltado.

—¡Hey Gon, espera! ¿Ya tienes que ponerte?— Salió corriendo detrás del pequeño.

.

.

.

Hoy en particular el cielo lucia bastante nublado y el viento soplaba fuerte. La gente caminaba mas rápido de lo normal; tal vez, por el aviso audible de que pronto se avecinaría una tormenta. Killua corría por la ciudad junto con Leorio _«Maldición, no puedo correr bien con estos zapatos»_, pensó. Era claro que todo el asunto de ser una mujer no era nada fácil, ahora si lograba entender porque tardaban tanto en arreglarse, pues duro dos horas enteras para hacerlo. No sabía si era por la inexperiencia o por el simple hecho de que ahora era mujer, el punto era que no sería nada fácil adaptarse a esta nueva vida que "desde hoy" comenzaría a vivir. El viento tampoco le facilitaba el asunto pues soplaba casi como un ventarrón; correr con unos tacones, un corto vestido y un sombrero no era nada sencillo y más aun si un tifón está a punto de hacerte volar las prendas por todos lados. Se sintió bendecido cuando divisó el lugar a donde se dirigía finalmente, al llegar una anfitriona la recibió.

—Buenas noches señorita, ¿mesa para dos?—, dijo al mirar al hombre detrás de la espalda de la joven.

Killua miró asqueado a Leorio para luego arquear una ceja y responder tajante a la chica: —¡NO! ¡Ya tengo una reservación! Este solo me acompaña.

La anfitriona la miró con disgusto, «_¡Que niña tan grosera!» _pensó. —Dígame su nombre.

—Killua Zold…—, se detuvo, hoy no era Killua.

—Señorita, la reservación está a nombre de Kiki—, terminó por responder Leorio.

—¡Ah sí! Aquí está. Su acompañante ya llegó la está esperando. Venga sígame.

Por su puesto Gon ya había llegado. Era normal, él siempre era muy atento con este tipo de cosas. Por un instante se quedó pasmado en el lugar, no se había percatado que el momento decisivo había llegado, a estas altura no sabía que iba a decir o que pasaría allí adentro, tragó grueso al pensar en todas las cosas malas que podrían ocurrir. Sintió una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Ánimos! Todo saldrá bien…— dijo Leorio.

—Leorio…. ¿Qué haces con esa maldita cámara?—; gruñó, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba en las manos del doctor —¿A quién le estas tomando fotos?— dijo lanzándole a la cabeza el pequeño bolso que tenía entre sus manos, casi que botaba fuego por la boca. ¿Cómo pensó que Leorio le ayudaría de una manera normal?

Leorio tomaba fotografías con una cámara pequeña. —Es que te ves muy adorable con esa ropa, estos momentos son irrepetibles.

—¿Qué diablos harás con eso?—, le reprochó, era mejor que diera una buena respuesta o lo haría pagar.

—Guardarlas, para cuando tu y Gon tengan bebes poder mostrárselas—, dijo felizmente.

Sus orejas y su rostro se coloraron al instante _«¿Be..bés…?»_ El calor era tal, que sintió que se desmayaría de solo pensarlo.

—Ellos me dirán, Tío Leorio muéstranos las fotos de cuando mi papá y mi mamá se hicieron novios—, dijo con una vocecita infantil imitando a los futuros hijitos de sus amigos— ¡Será genial!—, se emocionó.

—Suficiente…—, fue todo lo que pudo soportar. Sacó sus garras y arremetió contra el mayor. Una nube de polvo era lo único que se podía reconocer entre tanto alboroto. Los gritos de la victima asustaron todos los transeúntes que se quedaron averiguando lo que ocurría en el lugar.

—¡Ah! ¡Perdóname!—, gritaba el Leorio.

—¡Señorita deténgase por favor!—, rogó la empleada del establecimiento al ver como se aglomeraba la gente frente de su negocio.

Killua se detuvo dejando a Leorio en el piso todo arañado y golpeado. Finalmente le lanzó la cámara destrozada por la cara. —Eso es para que sigas diciendo tantas tonterías—. Ahora estaba de mal humor, se limpió el polvo del vestido, se acomodó el sombrero y cogió el bolso que yacía en el suelo, luego acercó a la chica para decirle que ya estaba listo. —Listo, lléveme a mi mesa por favor. — Caminó delante sin esperar que la joven lo condujese al sitio.

—Que malo eres Killua... —, dijo el doctor levantándose para acariciarse el rostro todo rasguñado.

Adentro, Killua admiraba cada rincón del lugar, este restaurante era muy elegante. Le sorprendió de que Leorio tuvieran tan buenos gustos «_Por suerte cargaré todo en la tarjeta de Leorio, se ve demasiado costoso este restaurant», _a lo lejos pudo divisar los cabellos puntiagudos de su amado, y de nuevo esas mariposas en su estómago aparecieron, tal vez debía darse un golpe a ver si salían de ese lugar y lo dejaban en paz _«¿Qué tantas tonterías puedes pensar?_» , se preguntó a sí mismo. Al llegar Gon se levantó nerviosamente de la silla y se paró rígidamente inclinándose un poco para saludar a la joven.

—Hola Kiki.

Killua quedó fascinado con la vestimenta de Gon, traía unos pantalones de vestir color marrón, una camisa blanca sin corbata y un chaleco, si bien antes lo había visto con un smoking; esta vez, se veía mucho más maduro y fresco.

—Hola Gon-Kun…

El pelinegro observó cada detalle de la jovencita: ese vestido corto y holgado le quedaba muy bien y por alguna razón el color morado le sentaba perfectamente, hacia que su piel se viera mucho más blanca de lo normal. Gon rodeó la mesa para sacar la silla de Kiki y ayudarla a sentarse.

Tan caballeroso como siempre.

—Toma Kiki, traje esto para ti —. Le dio un pequeño ramo de rosas con tres flores diferentes.

Killua las tomó entre sus brazos delicadamente; nunca en su vida había recibido flores, este gesto lo enterneció; Gon si que era atento y dedicado.

—¿Sabes que significan esas flores?—, le preguntó.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

Gon se acercó peligrosamente a la chica para explicar mejor.—Veras, todas las flores poseen un significado. Esa de allí es una es un jazmín blanco que significa tu amabilidad, la del medio es una Cala que significa tu belleza y esa es una rosa de color rosado que significa Gratitud, mi gratitud hacia a ti por haberte conocido y permitirme compartir contigo esos maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos—, le sonrió dulcemente.

Eso fue un flechazo para el albino, Gon no podía ser real, tomarse el tiempo en todos los detalles y ser tan amable. _«Gon…». _ Cada minuto que pasaba se enamoraba más de cada gesto, y cada palabra que decía, si hoy no podía cumplir con su objetivo se volvería loco, ese niño lo volvió completamente loco amor por él. —Gracias… Están lindas…—. Aspiró el aroma dulce que emanaba de ellas y las abrazó tiernamente; luego las colocó a un lado en la mesa.

—¡Qué bueno que te gustaron!—. Gon se sentó en su propia silla y miró a la albina en frente de él. Ambos bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

—Yo…—, dijeron al unísono. Asustándose y bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

El menor se armó de valor para hablar sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior. —Oye Kiki… Yo realmente siento lo que pasó el otro día. — Sus ojos reflejaron el más puro arrepentimiento.

Escuchar esas palabras de Gon, le hacían sentir un poco afligido. Si bien, entendía la situación, aun sentía que había sido rechazado. Las palabras de Leorio retumbaron en su cabeza en ese mismo instante:

"—_Pero tal vez lo dijo por otra cosa. Tienes que hacer las cosas bien." _

«_Riorio tiene razón»,_ eso había quedado en el pasado, hoy era el día en que todas esas dudas se disiparían. En su corazón tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Gon le correspondiera, después de todo, aquello que pasó en esa habitación no fue un accidente. Gon quería estar con él, aunque fuera siendo Kiki. Podía recordar las manos de su amado recorriendo su piel y degustando cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus labios, sí, eso que sintió fue real, el pelinegro estuvo a su merced, ambos estuvieron sumergidos en un torbellino de pasión y amor.

—Gon-Kun… No tienes nada de que disculparte—, respondió mirándole a los ojos tiernamente.

—Pero… tú lloraste…—. Bajó de nuevo sus ojos intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

—Está bien, yo no entendí en ese momento lo que estaba sucediendo y mal interprete las cosas. Yo soy la que debería disculparme—. Se levantó del asiento y le hizo una reverencia al pequeño. —Lo siento mucho.

—¿Eh?—, se levantó confundido, ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando ella? Cuando realmente todo había sido su culpa. Esta niña no podía ser tan buena e inocente. —¿Eh? ¡No hagas eso! Yo soy el que debo discúlpame—. Se inclinó. —¡Yo lo siento!

Killua levantó su mirada para ver al abochornado muchacho, al notar su expresión tímida, rió y se sentó en la silla. —En verdad eres increíble—, dijo entre carcajadas.

—¿Eh?—. Estaba realmente desconcertado, ¿que era tan gracioso? —¿Por qué?

Apoyó sus dos codos sobre la mesa y posó su cabeza sobre sus manos. Calmó sus risas y le miró dulcemente.— Eres increíble… llegué aquí muy nerviosa, pensando en que pasaría y si en verdad todo se solucionaría pero tú haces que todo sea muy fácil, más fácil de lo que en verdad es. Haces que todo sea simple y que toda la oscuridad se convierta en luz.

Impactado por las palabras de la peliblanca, un sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas. —¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—Si—, siguió brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

Su corazón comenzó latir rápidamente, Kiki era demasiado linda, sintió que su plan se venía abajo, si seguía escuchando su dulces palabras no podría controlarse. Pensó que en ese momento que los papeles se habían invertido, siempre fue un poco despistado para estas cosas pero hoy todo le estaba afectando. Escuchó en el fondo una música y se le ocurrió una idea para aligerar la tensión. Le brindó una mano a la joven —Kiki, ¿Bailamos?

—¿Eh?—. _«¿Bailar?»._ Oh, oh… Killua Zoldyck; un genio, un asesino, un experto en combate y destrezas tenía una debilidad. NO sabía bailar. ¿Por qué? Simplemente nunca quiso aprender una cosa tan ridícula, que nunca usaría. Su madre muchas veces lo obligó a tomar clases de baile junto con Kalluto, pues según ella el heredero de la familia debía ser un experto en todas las aéreas; pero siempre se escapaba o terminaba por matar al instructor. Cualquiera que obligara a un Zoldyck como él a hacer una cosa tan ridícula debía morir.

—No gracias, no me gusta bailar—, dijo nerviosamente.

—Eso es porque nunca has bailado con Gon Freecss. ¡Ven!—. La tomó del brazo y la llevó a la pista de baile. Le cogió una mano y la otra la colocó rodeando su cintura. —Solo sígueme…—, le dijo para tranquilizarla. Gon la guiaba pero ella era muy torpe en sus pasos.

A lo lejos Leorio se había escabullido al interior del restaurant colocándose un atuendo un poco sospechoso, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un acosador. Se metió por detrás de unas grandes macetas que rodeaban todo el recinto. Desde allí comenzó a mirar a través del visor de su nueva cámara que había comprado en una máquina dispensadora cerca de allí y se puso a tomar fotografías de sus dos amigos hasta que sintió un empujón por detrás.

—Lo siento—, dijo un joven de cabellos largos, gafas y un sombrero negro.

—No se preocupe—, se disculpó. Pero luego de pensar un poco ¿Quién rayos estaría tan loco como para esconderse detrás de unas macetas además de él? El joven se colocó un lado y sacó unos binoculares.

—Bien, al parecer todo va la perfección.

Al escuchar mejor la voz del intruso supo de quien se trataba. —Kurapika ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Leorio? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—, preguntó aun sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—Vine a ver cómo le va a esos dos.

—Yo igual.

Ambos rieron.

—Observemos mejor no quiero perderme de nada—, dijo el mayor juguetonamente.

Gon estaba muy concentrado en sus pasos de baile, «_1, 2,3_»; debía recordar todo lo que le enseño su tía Mito-San.

—Oye, Gon-Kun… Creo que este tipo de música no se baila así. — Le susurró Kiki al odio.

Al mirar a su alrededor notó como todas las personas bailaban muy lento y pegados. Era una especie de tango. —Creo que tienes razón.

En su interior Killua se sintió aliviado, si Gon no sabía bailar esta música seguro se sentarían. Pero su tranquilidad duro poco cuando sintió que Gon la apretaba atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo quedando muy juntos. —¿Gon-Kun?

—No podemos perder contra ellos—, dijo entusiasmado, se comenzó a mover colocando lentamente una pierna delante de la otra guiando a su compañera. Retrocediendo y dando de vez en cuando unos giros. Observaba de reojo a las demás personas que se encontraban bailando a su alrededor y aprendía rápidamente lo pasos.

Killua estaba rojo como un tomate; esta situación no le era nada cómoda pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el pelinegro, y el baile se volvió más profundo y provocativo. En cada cambio brusco de la música se miraban furtivamente con sus ojos llenos de pasión y convicción. No sabía que había pasado pero se había vuelto en todo un experto en este baile tan sugestivo. Movía sus piernas inconscientemente siguiendo el ritmo de la música y hasta algunas veces las metió entre la entrepierna de su acompañante haciendo que este diera un respingo. Una vuelta y un apretón de cintura fue lo último que hicieron antes la música fuera disminuyendo para concluir inclinándose un poco hacia atrás mientras el moreno subía uno de los muslos de la joven hasta su cadera.

Las luces de la pista se apagaron indicando que la música había finalizado. Se levantaron y se miraron profundamente contemplando cada detalle de sus rostros; se sintieron hipnotizados, el espacio entre ellos desapareció por completo dándose un tierno beso en los labios. Que degustaron en la oscuridad del lugar, sin soltarse, sintiendo como sus corazones se agitaban por el simple roce que se estaban propiciando. Fue el beso más inocente que se hubiesen dado pero también fue el más apasionante, a lo lejos solo escuchaban algún sonido que no lograban distinguir. Las luces se encendieron haciendo que separaran sus labios pero sin dejarse mirar ni un instante. Sin darse cuenta ya se había formado un circulo a su alrededor y aquel sonido que no lograban distinguir eran aplausos. Todos en el salón, los estaban mirando. Se separaron avergonzados. Gon colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza y se inclinada para dar las gracias; mientras que a Killua todos los colores se le habían subido a la cabeza.

Entre el bullicio el pelinegro mayor se levantó saliendo de entre los arbustos para meter dos dedos en sus boca con la finalidad de chiflar. —¡Eso son mi dos amigos! ¡Así se hace!

Impresionado por la reacción de su compañero se levantó también pero solo para hundir de cabeza al mayor entre una de las macetas —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

—No sabía que ellos eran unos expertos bailando. Le diré a Gon que me enseñe esos pasos para usarlos después con una linda señorita.

Kurapika hizo un quejido y solo trató de ignorar las palabras insensatas del doctor. Siguió mirando por sus binoculares.

Al observar la multitud a su alrededor Killua se puso realmente nervioso_ «¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?» _se tapó la boca con su antebrazo y salió corriendo hasta la mesa donde se encontraban anteriormente. Posó sus dos manos sobre la superficie del mueble para recuperar el aliento que se le había escapado. «_Es injusto, es injusto todo lo que me haces hacer Gon Freecss_».

Gon notó como Kiki se había ido y se dispuso a seguirla. Al llegar ahí se acercó por la espalda de la chica y le habló por detrás muy cerca. —Fue divertido ¿no lo crees?

Ella saltó al sentir el aliento cálido cerca de su cuello. Esta reunión se estaba saliendo de control. ¿Qué había significado ese beso de hace un momento? Lo mejor sería hablar de una vez por todas y poder marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible. Ya estaba más que decidido; no esperaría ni un minuto más, la cena muy poco le importaba solo quería decir lo que sentía de una buena vez. Se sentó mirando profundamente al chico. —Gon-Kun… Tengo que hablar contigo…—, dijo en tu tono serio.

Al ver la expresión de la cara de la chica Gon supo que lo que iba a decir era de suma importancia, de igual manera tomó asiento y trago grueso. — ¿Qué ocurre Kiki?

Por fin sabría si este tonto plan daría resultado. Si todo este tiempo de angustia y sufrimiento había servido de algo. Ese deseo le había cambiado la existencia por completo y lo único que quería para esta nueva vida era pasarla con Gon, pero todo parecía estarse dificultando por alguna razón. Recordaba que ni siquiera podía estar tranquilo con él siendo Killua, no había marcha atrás por lo que si era rechazado, este sería el fin de su relación con Gon, ya no podrían ser amigos ni mucho menos algo más. El dolor sería insoportable; si, pues el separase de él sería peor que todas las torturas que recibió, pero ese dolor no estaría comparado con el estar a su lado sin siquiera poder ser él mismo. Miró hacia el suelo ocultando su mirada a la persona que tenía delante mientras sus manos jugaban tímidamente sobre su regazo. Estuvo unos minutos en silencio para armarse de valor y poder hablar.

—Cuando estoy contigo soy muy feliz—, inició.

—¡Yo también!—, dijo entusiasmado.

—Nunca me había sentido de esta manera con nadie.

—¡Me pasa igual!—, le interrumpió el chico. Era verdad, Kiki le hacía sentir algo que no lograba distinguir, un sentimiento desconocido pero a la vez muy conocido y lo más sorpréndete es que ambos lo percibían.

—¡Déjame terminar!—, le pidió casi en un grito. Ya le era bastante difícil expresarse como lo estaba haciendo para que lo estuviera interrumpiendo a cada rato.

—¡Disculpa!

Respiró profundo antes de continuar. —Ese día… en el vestidor, sentí que mi corazón se saldría, no por el miedo y ni por aquello que haríamos si seguíamos. — Miró tímidamente a su acompañante. —Fue porque… sentí que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos… fui muy feliz—. Hizo una pausa, se detuvo a pensar un poco en lo ocurrido para dar una mejor explicación. —Tal vez… ese fue el motivo por el que llore cuando dijiste que no podías hacerlo. Pero ahora lo entiendo, fui muy imprudente en pensar en eso sin preguntar tus sentimientos.

—Kiki…

—Gon-Kun… lo… que trato de decir…. Es que… yo…—. Su voz se entrecorto y sus manos temblaban por debajo de la mesa; en este momento sus nervios de acero estaban totalmente destruidos. Hubo un silencio. El nudo que había aparecido en su garganta le estaba dificultando las cosas, pero sabía que no había marcha atrás; era ahora o nunca. Se armó de coraje para por fin decir lo que sentía.

—¿Kiki?—, preguntó muy nervioso.

—Yo te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Deseo que me permitas estar a tu lado y ser esa persona especial para ti—. Lo dijo. Por fin lo había dicho.

El pelinegro se quedó en completo shock, mirando fijamente a la chica que tenía los ojos vidriosos y sus cejas caídas. Tal vez ansiosa de recibir una respuesta, pero Gon no decía nada, al parecer estaba procesando la información o simplemente no había escuchado bien. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría _«¿Kiki está enamorada de mí?»_. Ahora sí que entendía todo lo que había pasado, el porqué de su llanto y porque él se sentía tan mal por hacerla sufrir. Su rostro pasó de estar impresionado a llenarse de una gran tristeza. _«!Que basura soy! ¿Cómo pude jugar con sus sentimientos de esta manera?». _ Apretó los ojos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la jovencita. Las palabras de Kurapika eran ciertas, tenía que primero saber el porqué de la tristeza de Kiki antes de saber porque se sentía así. Pero ahora se sentía peor, solo rogaba que todo saliera bien. Alzó la mirada para ver esos ojos azules empañados.

—Kiki… Estoy muy feliz… muy feliz que sientas eso por mi—. Su corazón entendió lo que realmente quería hacer, una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro. —Yo también te quiero—, dijo sin titubear. —Sabes cuando estoy a tu lado no puedo controlarme simplemente me dejó llevar por mis emociones, como ese beso que ocurrió hace un momento. Haces que sea yo mismo y a la vez que sea otra persona, es raro pero a la vez increíble. No sé porque pero aunque solo te conozco desde hace unos días, siento como si tu y yo hubiéramos compartido desde hace mucho tiempo. —Hizo una pausa, bajo la mirada para ocultar su pena. —Pero… creo que tú no me quieres de la misma manera como te quiero yo… Kiki… yo no puedo cumplir tu deseo, no puedo estar a tu lado. —Levantó el rostro para expresarle con claridad lo que sentía a la joven. —Hay una cosa que me lo impide y yo no puedo abandonar eso. Mi único objetivo es cumplir con lo que mi corazón quiere. Siempre ha sido así desde que era pequeño, siempre he buscado cumplir con los deseos de mi corazón. Y lo que deseo ahora, esta cerca muy cerca de mí y solo falta que dé un paso para poder conseguirlo. —Su voz se escuchó llena de angustia y tristeza. —Lamento no poder corresponderte…

Los cabellos plateados ocultaron el rostro de Killua, le dolía el pecho. Su corazón no, porque ya estaba completamente destruido. Ahora sí que era definitivo. Fue muy ingenuo al tener siquiera un poco de esperanza, después de todo, sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad de estar con Gon. Ni una lagrima brotó por sus ojos simplemente se quedó en silencio escuchando cada tortuosa palabra que decía el pelinegro.

—¿Kiki estás bien?—, preguntó al ver que la chica no decía nada.

Levantó su rostro dándole una sonrisa maquillada mientras por debajo calvaba sus uñas en una de sus manos para evitar cometer alguna locura frente de Gon. —Si… Yo entiendo… No tienes de que preocuparte… Yo… solo quería que supieras lo que sentía…

—Kiki ¿podemos ser amigos?—, le miró dulcemente.

—Si…—, respondió casi en un murmullo. ¿Qué tan ingenuo podía ser Gon? Mucho.

—¡Yay!—, dio un saltó de su silla muy feliz. —¡Que felicidad!—. Observó la mesa y en ella solo se encontraba el ramo de rosa que le había dado anteriormente. —Oye Kiki, aun no hemos ordenado nada. Pidamos que nos traigan la comida.

—Mmm si…

La comida transcurrió sin muchos acontecimientos. Gon habla sin parar sobre sus aventuras y Killua solo asentía sin mirarlo al rostro. Luego de terminar de comer, Killua se levantó del asiento.

—Gon-Kun… Yo me retiro.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?—, se levantó igualmente.

—Tengo que hacer algo, lo siento.

—Awww, la estábamos pasando muy bien.

—Uju…— Gon realmente era muy ingenuo, ¿Cómo podía creer que todo estaba bien?

—Espero que nos podemos ver muy pronto. Estoy feliz que hayamos resuelto nuestros problemas—, dijo muy animado.

Killua vió el rostro angelical e inocente del pelinegro. Esa era una de sus virtudes y algo que amaba de él: su corazón puro. No podía odiarlo por rechazarlo, nunca podría odiarlo. Deseaba con todo su corazón que él fuera feliz aunque esa felicidad no fuera con él. Sintió la necesidad de apoyarlo con aquello que tanto estaba buscando y que seguramente le daría la alegría que él no podía darle.—Espero que puedas dar ese paso para conseguir lo que quieres. No dudes o podrías arrepentirte.

—¡Sí!—, asintió muy feliz.

—Me voy…

—Cuídate.

La chica caminó unos metros hasta que escuchó la voz de Gon que la llamaba.

—¡Oye Kiki! ¡Olvidaste las flores!

—Gracias…

Las tomó entre sus manos y las observó por unos instantes; al recordar las palabras de Gon sobre su significado, todas sus fuerzas desaparecieron. Se dio media vuelta y corrió. —¡Adiós Gon-Kun!—. Si este era el adiós, después de hoy no volvería a estar más con él. Su destino era separarse. Iría a buscar a su hermana Alluka que se encontraba en casa de Mito-San y desaparecería con ella para siempre, Gon nunca volvería a saber de su existencia, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pasó a toda velocidad cerca de donde se encontraban los mayores observando, y lograron ver como Killua salía del establecimiento con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Qué paso? Desde aquí no pudimos escuchar nada—. Se levantó para seguir a Killua pero fue detenido por rubio. —¡Oye Kurapika! ¿Por qué me detienes?

—Debemos dejarlos solos—. Kurapika ya intuía que había ocurrido así que lo único que podían hacer era darles tiempo para que pudieran pensar.

Al salir del restaurant Killua se quitó los zapatos y corrió velozmente dirigiéndose hasta su habitación. Al llegar se dispuso a recoger todas sus cosas para marcharse. Se quitó la ropa que traía puesta y la lanzó dentro del armario. Todo este asunto de ser una mujer ya lo tenía asqueado, de solo imaginar todo lo que tuvo que pasar por eso lo enfurecía. _«Que idiota fui_», se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras metía la ropa dentro de su mochila. Entró al baño y se colocó las vendas para cubrir sus pechos, de ahora en adelante ocultaría su condición, no le gustaba para nada, no quería revivir nada de eso. Buscaría la manera de volver la normalidad aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Luego se vistió con su ropa de costumbre y finalmente su chaqueta. Los lentes y la gorra también. Al terminar dio una última mirada a la alcoba para despedirse del lugar y observó sobre su cama el ramo de rosas que anteriormente había arrojado allí. Se acercó y lo tomó: _"—…__mi gratitud hacia a ti por haberte conocido y permitirme compartir contigo esos maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos"; _recordó las palabras del pelinegro_. _ «_Gon… eres un idiota…_» Lanzó el ramo contra la pared para después arrojarle una almohada encima. —¡Eres un mentiroso!—, gritó. Fue todo lo que pudo soportar, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y dejó caer al suelo llorando fuertemente.

Gon había vuelto a la habitación de Kurapika, se había cambiado de ropa para colocarse su habitual vestimenta verde. Cogió su teléfono para llamar a Leorio y saber cómo se encontraba Killua. Luego de intentar varias veces sin resultado alguno pues el doctor había apagado su celular, decidió ir hasta la aldea a verificar si todo está bien; además de eso iba con un propósito más "Dar ese paso tan importante". Caminó tranquilamente, en este momento se sentía realmente feliz, había solucionado las cosas con Kiki y todo parecía estar yendo bien. Su mente volvía a estar despejada y su corazón calmado. Tarareó una canción por todo el camino hasta llegar al sitio. Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, por suerte se había traído sus llaves. Al abrir vio a Killua sentado en el suelo, completamente en silencio abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza hundida entre ellas. Leorio no estaba por ningún lado. Se acercó rápidamente al albino para ver que le ocurría y sentó de frente a él.

—¡Oye Killua! ¿Estás bien?—. Él no dijo nada. —¿Killua?—. Lo movió un poco dándole unos pequeños empujones haciendo que por fin el mayor saliera de su letargo levantando su rostro. Gon se percató de las lágrimas que descendían por las mejillas del oji-azul y se preocupó. —¿Qué ocurre Killua? ¿Tienes fiebre de nuevo?

—Gon…—, su voz varonil estaba quebrada. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y repentinamente su llanto desconsolado volvió a aparecer.

—¡Killua! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!—. Estaba sumamente preocupado. Nunca había visto llorar a Killua de esa forma.

—¡Déjame solo Gon…!—. Le pidió, volviendo ocultar su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Gon se hartó enseguida, no iba permitir que Killua le volverá a hacer lo de la vez pasada, aun podía recordar esas palabras extraña que había dicho y que quedaron sin explicación. —¡Jamás! ¡Dime qué te pasa!—. Le tomó las muñecas en el aire para que levantara la cara pero él se resistía y esta vez sí que tenía fuerzas.

—¡Déjame!—. Ambos forcejeaban bruscamente.

—¡NO!—. Usó toda la fuerza que tenia para apretar las muñecas y llamar su atención pero Killua se movió en todas direcciones.

—¡YA!—, gritó. Se inclinó para atrás violentamente haciendo que su sombrero y la capucha de su chaqueta cayeran de su cabeza. Sus largos cabellos quedaron sueltos.

Gon detuvo el forcejeo.

Killua se quedó inmóvil.

Los ojos color miel miraban en total silencio a Killua, en un movimiento lento acercó su mano al rostro del albino para retirarle las gafas. Sus ojos: eran más grandes y ya no tenían esa mirada penetrante que caracterizaba a su amigo.

Killua comenzó a temblar.

Gon aun no daba fe a lo que veía. —¿Killua?

—Gon…—, respondió ahora con su voz femenina.

El pelinegro se acercó aun más al chico y en un rápido movimiento le quitó su chaqueta y su sweater dejando al descubierto las vendas que cubrían su torso. Los ojos de Gon se oscurecieron. Parecían perdidos. Se quedo inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos viendo como su compañero temblaba.

Esto asustó aun más al peliblanco.

No dijo nada. Empujó a Killua rudamente contra el suelo y como una bestia le arrancó las vendas desgarrándolas con su mano de un solo tirón, dejando libres sus dos pechos. —¿Killua?...

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡a mí me gusto mucho! Me dio muchos dolores de cabeza escribirlo porque estaba sobre el tiempo, tenía mucha tarea y tuve muchos compromisos, pero al final lo logré. Salió más largo de lo que generalmente acostumbro a hacerlo pero ya había planeado que ahí terminaría este capítulo. Tal vez cuando estaban leyendo no pensaban que terminaría así… Pero bueno así son las cosas u_u!

**¡Espero con ansias sus opiniones sobre este capítulo!**

_Responderé algunos reviews:_

**CC:** Gon enfermero… *Hemorragia nasal* Me lo imagino con el traje, ¡con una pose altamente sensual! xP… La parte del la enfermedad de Killu me dio mucha risa, Gon es un amor y Leorio es un Loquillo, en este fic tal vez me pasé un poco con él, pero es lo que le da gracia a la historia, amó a Leorio por muchas cosas, a pesar de que en la serie es infravalorado porque no tiene mucho poder que digamos… Pero me parece que es un personaje muy importante, noble y alguien en quien se puede confiar y que espero que en este arco del continente oscuro le pongan un poco más de importancia xd *Pinche Kurapika cuando te recuerdo te quiero morder*… Besitos sensei!

**Beat:** Leorio es un pervertidillo cuando se lo propone, pobre Killua ahí desmayado sin enterarse de nada xD… Espero te haya gustado las escenas graciosas de Leorio y Killu xd…

**Akira Yaoi:** ¿CC y yo un fic? Tal vez algún día, ya hemos hablado de ello, en cuanto se dé una oportunidad ¡seguro que lo haremos! *-*… Gracias por leer mi loko perfil xD… Cuando dices lo de mi edad me siento un poco vieja, no se xD!. O.o ¿Por qué esperaba un review tuyo? Fácil, me he leído casi todos los fanfictions de hunter x hunter y siempre me ha gustado leer los reviews que dejan en los fics, y en muchooooossss tu siempre comentabas, así que me dije sino tengo un review de Akira Yaoi! Mi fic no puede ser un fic! ¡Cosas lokas que uno piensa! Ojalá pudieras crearte una cuenta en FF para poder responderte por mensajes privados porque como invitado no puedo responderte xd…

Gracias a todos los que siempre me han acompañado en cada capítulo. No me cansó de decirlo! Ustedes son mi inspiración.

En este capítulo le doy las gracias profundamente a Lokana porque aunque sé que no leerá esto, quiero que sepan que gracias a ella pude terminar este capítulo a tiempo, sus ánimos siempre me alientan a seguir adelante y además que la obligó a leer en contra de su voluntad siempre lo hace para ayudarme xD! Te quiero Loka.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	9. Gon x Killua x Ella

**¡Hola! Por fin les traje el penúltimo capítulo de este loco fic, espero me disculpen por la tardanza pero la universidad me tiene muy ocupada. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Aclaratoria: **Este capítulo está narrado desde el** punto de vista de Gon.**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de** Hunter x Hunter **son propiedad del ser más Troll del planeta **Togashi-Sensei **(Deja de trolearnos malayo).

**Advertencia: **Este fic tiene **contenido para adultos (Lemon +18 o +16) **y **"contenido yaoi" **queda a discreción del lector, así que si no es de tu agrado; tienes tiempo de retirarte o saltarte al otro capítulo, aunque… el otro será igual xD.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Gon x Killua x Ella.**_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente intentando bombear el suficiente oxigeno para que yo pudiera entender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, mis ojos recorrían de arriba abajo todo su ser; si, no cabía duda alguna que esta persona frente a mi era Killua. Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué frente a mi también yace Kiki? Mi vista se nubló, no recuerdo nunca antes haberme sentido así, es una sensación extraña en mi pecho, como si un líquido amargo y frío se esparciera por él. Apreté mis ojos con el único objetivo de esperar que cuando los abriera solo estuviera Killua, pero fue inútil; ella seguía allí mirándome con sus ojos llorosos y llenos de tristeza, su cuerpo temblaba con tal ferocidad que pareciera que caminara debajo de una tormenta nevada, pero no, estábamos en la calidez de nuestra habitación, muy cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Killua?—, dije. Para cerciorarme que era verdad.

—Gon…— Me respondió, pero ésta no era la voz que estaba esperando, no era desconocida para mí, pero no era la que esperaba.

Me acerqué aún más; debía comprobarlo, tenía que estar cien por ciento seguro que esto no era una mala jugada de mi mente. Lo despojé de sus prendas superiores con gran velocidad, no quería esperar ni un minuto más para saber que todo esto era una terrible confusión, pero lo que encontré me dejó desconcertado. ¿Qué era lo que ocultada detrás de esas vendas? ¿Una herida? Claro… «_Gon, ¡tú sabes lo que es!_», me habló mi propio cerebro. Experimenté un estado letárgico, no sé cuantos minutos pasaron pero lo único que sé es que mis ojos no se apartaban de ella, ahora su miedo se había convertido en pánico.

Mi razón no podía determinar qué es lo que debía hacer, yo estaba alterado. Lo empujé bruscamente al suelo y desgarré sus vendajes sin controlar mi fuerza, los restos volaron por todas partes; y ahí lo pude ver, todas mis dudas se disiparon instantáneamente. Era Kiki. Eran sus pechos, los pude reconocer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Killua?...—, pregunté; necesitaba una respuesta para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas y su rostro reflejaba una terrible angustia. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿De qué? Si solo estábamos él y yo.

—Gon… Yo…—, de nuevo esa voz aguda. No puedo entender nada.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo conmigo? Mi cuerpo se tensó sobre el de ella o ¿él? Miré mis manos con terror, éstas que hace unos segundos habían descubierto la verdad y se sentían sucias; como si hubiera profanado lo más sagrado y puro que pueda existir.

Debajo de mi, el temblor en su cuerpo aumentó y en un acto de huida se arrastró hacia atrás tratando de escapar de mis manos, se topó con la mesa de noche a sus espaldas; me acerqué ¿Por qué se alejaba de mi? Si lo que más quería era tenerlo cerca y comprender lo qué pasaba. Nuestros rostros ahora estaban a centímetros de distancias sintiendo su respiración pesada; en ese momento pude ver reflejado en sus ojos mi cara, ya entendía el porqué de su miedo. Yo realmente lucia como un paranoico.

—Killua… ¿Tú… eres Kiki…?—, tuve que tragar grueso para poder pronunciar esas palabras. No recibí respuesta. Mi paciencia se estaba terminando. Necesitaba saber la verdad. Coloque mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza golpeando con fuerza el mueble detrás de sí, se sobresaltó y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

Él esquivó mi mirada volteando su rostro, sabía que no podía escapar de esta pregunta.

—Gon… Yo… no quería mentirte…— ¿Mentirme? ¿Acaso había secretos entre nosotros? —Yo… yo solo… quería estar a tu lado…— No pudo contener mas su llanto, él verlo de esta forma me hacía sentir miserable ¿Acaso fui yo quien le hizo sufrir?

A mi mente llegó la imagen de aquel cuarto oscuro y el sonido de sus sollozos retumbaban en mi cabeza. Killua era Kiki, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero este no era el momento para preguntar eso. Él estaba llorando y era por mi culpa, lo peor de todo es que esta no era la primera vez que sufría por esta causa.

"—_Ese día… en el vestidor, sentí que mi corazón se saldría, no por el miedo y ni por aquello que haríamos si seguíamos. Fue porque… sentí que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos… fui muy feliz."_

Esas escenas emergían desde lo más profundo de mi conciencia.

"—_Yo te quiero. Te quiero mucho. Deseo que me permitas estar a tu lado y ser esa persona especial para ti."_

No puede ser…

"—_Pero… creo que tú no me quieres de la misma manera como te quiero yo… Kiki… yo no puedo cumplir tu deseo, no puedo estar a tu lado."_

Ahora sí que lo comprendía todo… Había sido un completo idiota. Mis mejillas se quemaban; estaba confundido y avergonzado, todo lo que había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo lo deseché y no una, sino dos veces.

Sí, yo amo a Killua, él es la persona más importante para mí; lo supe desde ese día que nos separamos en el Árbol del mundo, literalmente sentí que la mitad de mi corazón se iba con él, pero en ese instante no pude decírselo y la pasé bastante mal luego de eso. A pesar de que estuve mucho tiempo con Ging haciendo cosas divertidas y emocionantes, algo me faltaba, necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado para ser como yo soy y que él me detuviera cada vez que quería hacer una locura; pero no, ya no estaba.

No culpaba a su hermana, más bien me alegré de saber que por fin podría compartir con alguien de su familia que en verdad lo quisiera.

Me culpaba a mí y a mi egoísmo, la absurda manera como actué durante el combate contra las hormigas quimera, me arrepentí y le pedí disculpas y él naturalmente me perdonó, pero tal vez algo había quedado en lo más profundo de su ser, ese ha sido mi mayor temor durante todo este tiempo. Por obra del destino, mi sufrimiento no duró demasiado pues luego de medio año pudimos volvernos a encontrar y decidí que estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Y ahora estoy aquí acorralándolo, pidiéndole una explicación del porque está en esa forma, pero lo más importante es que el dolor me está carcomiendo al saber que destruí aquello por lo que estuve luchando durante estos dos años después de que volvimos a estar juntos.

Ahora sí que lo comprendía todo: sus lágrimas, su extraño comportamiento, su repentina enfermedad, la forma como actuaban Leorio y Kurapika y sobre todo que Killua me había confesado su amor y lo rechacé.

¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo? ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de que era él? Su olor peculiar, sus ojos, su forma de expresarse y… el sabor de sus labios dulces… Todo me era muy familiar, y hasta la incontrolable atracción que sentía por Kiki tenían una explicación: era Killua, mi Killua.

Su temblor se pasó a mí.

—Killua… Killua… Killua…—, mi mente está fuera de control, sacudí mi cabeza intentando calmarme pero era inútil.

—Gon…—, lo dijo casi en un susurro, escuchar que pronunciaba mi nombre me alteraba.

Me estaba llamando y yo no le respondía pues estaba perdido en algún lugar que no puedo reconocer.

—Lo siento… Gon…— Calmó un poco su llanto y me miró intensamente, una de sus manos tapaba su pecho y la otra la levantó para tocarme el rostro; que caricia más dulce y tierna, su palma estaba fría y de nuevo esa sensación de una suave brisa que tanto me agradaba me recorría el cuerpo. —Lo siento…

¿De qué demonios se está disculpando? Si soy yo el que debería estar de rodillas ahora mismo implorando su perdón.

Bajé mi mirada y recorrí su cuerpo medio desnudo, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus labios pálidos, el tener esa imagen frente a mí, hizo que mi corazón se volviera loco. Si, definitivamente; ella era Killua.

Hoy vine decidido a confesar lo que sentía pero las palabras estarían demás en esta situación por lo que lo tomé entre mis brazos alzándolo por el aire y lo recosté suavemente sobre mi cama posándome sobre él.

Desde este ángulo podía observar cada detalle de su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo.

—¿Gon?...—, preguntó intrigado.

«_Deja de decir mi nombre o no podré contenerme»_, pensé. Entendí que no podía resistirme más a sus encantos; _no podía ni quería_. Deseaba tomarlo entre mis brazos y no dejarlo escapar nunca más, pero esta vez era diferente, después de todo lo que pasó sería insensato hacerlo sin su consentimiento. Me acerqué a su oído y para susurrarle lo más suave que pude.

—Killua…. ¿me permites ser esa persona especial para ti?...

Noté como sus ojos se abrían de la impresión y un mar de lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, tan lindo e inocente; intentaba evitar que siguieran saliendo limpiándose con sus antebrazos y hasta un pequeño resoplido de su nariz escuché.

Mi rostro se había ablandado y una leve sonrisa pareció en mi semblante al ver lo encantador que podía a llegar a ser mi tímido niño de cabellos plateados.

Me aproximé a su cara y besé sus mejillas, estaban húmedas por el rastro dejado por esas lágrimas saladas que había derramado hace un momento. Sus sollozos habían desaparecido por completo, pero el rojo de sus cachetes aun no desaparecía, le hacía ver encantador. Observé esos ojos azul intenso de tanto me gustaban; aunque ahora no reflejaban esa oscuridad, no perdían la esencia de su ser, él seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de estar en esa forma.

Ya habían pasados unos cuantos minutos desde que hice aquella pregunta, pero solo nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente, sin decir una palabra; tal vez no queríamos estropear el momento, o simplemente toda palabra estaba demás. Entre más lo veía más deseaba darle muchos besos para demostrarle aquello que nunca me atreví a decirle con palabras, no quería esperar más para hacerlo por lo que decidí volver a preguntarle.

—Killua… yo… ¿pued-…—, él me detuvo. Abrió sus grandes ojos y estos brillaban intensamente tanto que al instante me embelesaron, y estiró sus dos brazos como si me invitara a que lo abrace. Me recordó a un niño pequeño que pide ser cargado por los brazos de su madre. ¡Qué adorable! Me quedé inmóvil ante esa escena, no sabía que Killua podía llegar a ser tan dulce; siempre fue una persona burlona y sarcástica, nunca me había mostrado este lado tan tierno, tal vez; por fin era digno de ello, yo por fin ¿He podido llegar hasta su corazón? De seguro que sí, porque obviamente esto era una aprobación a mi anterior cuestionamiento. Por fin, podría ser su persona especial.

Esto fue como un encendedor para mí, me abalancé sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza y él me apretó por el cuello, no queríamos separarnos; pero yo debía hacerlo, necesitaba tomar esos labios acaramelados de nuevo y hoy nada me detendría; finalmente, expresaría todo aquello que tuve guardado por tanto tiempo y que por miedo no pude mostrar.

Me dejé llevar por mis instintos y lo besé como si no hubiera mañana, por alguna razón sus labios estaban fríos, pero eso no era un problema porque yo me encargaría de calentarlos. En ese contacto pude sentir como él se entregaba a mí y yo a él no había nada de qué preocuparnos en este momento, lo único importante éramos nosotros y el amor que nos teníamos.

Su timidez desapareció y ahora era él quién prácticamente me estaba comiendo, que sensación mas embriagante, su lengua paseaba por toda mi boca degustando cada espacio de ella, nos separamos para tomar una bocanada de aire ¡Pero nada más! No queríamos perder ni un minuto de este encuentro. Mordí sus labios y los succioné un poco haciendo que gimiera muy bajo, pero sí que logré escucharlo. Bajé hasta su cuello para aspirar su aroma, olía muy bien, a perfume tal vez, lo exploré con mi vista y lo mordisquee hasta saciarme. Me separé un poco y pude notar unas tenues marcas rojas por su exquisita piel.

«_Gon, idiota. Killua ahora es una niña_»; si, debía ser mucho más cuidadoso, ahora era susceptible a mis bruscas manos y no podía olvidar eso. Suavemente comencé a acariciarle su blanca tez desde de su cuello y sobre sus hombros, era tersa y lisa, como de porcelana. Seguí descendiendo con mi mano hasta encontrarme con sus sedosos pechos, si antes no me habían alterado ahora que lo pensaba un poco, si me estaban excitando de más, imaginarme a Killua con pechos me emocionó.

Si, a mi me gustaban las mujeres; pues desde pequeño tuve la suerte de poder interactuar con ellas; pero yo definitivamente amaba a Killua así que no me importaba como se viera. Hombre o mujer, no me importaba; Killua siempre sería Killua. No quería tener nadie más a mi lado; aunque después de todo era un hombre y ver todos estos rasgos femeninos en él me hacía sobreexcitarme. Los estrujé delicadamente apreciando lo blandos que eran, y los masajee haciendo que él se removiera suavemente debajo de mí.

A este punto ya podía percibir como mi miembro había crecido entre mis pantalones y como un cosquilleo recorría toda mi entrepierna. Por mi inexperiencia, sentí la necesidad de llevar a cabo el encuentro final, pero no, no debía. Debía seguir demostrándole todo lo que en verdad lo quería. La ropa no era necesaria en este momento por lo que me quité mi chaqueta ¿Por qué aun la llevaba puesta? No lo sé, pero la arrojé lo más lejos que pude al igual que mi playera de color azul, ahora estábamos a la par.

Acercó sus manos para acariciar mi torso descubierto, este acto hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera por todo el cuerpo. Seguramente se emocionó pues se apoyó en sus codos para poder levantarse y morder uno de mis pectorales con toda la fuerza que pudo.

—¡Auu Killua…!—, me quejé; sí que me había dolido pero al mismo tiempo me había extasiado.

Él se volvió a recostar y se tapó tímidamente. —Lo siento… no pude evitarlo—, dijo mientras se mordía a si mismo su labio inferior.

¿Cómo Killua podía ser tan sensual? Ya no podía controlarme más. Descendí hasta su vientre plano pero su short molestaba en mi travesía pues no me dejaba encontrar aquello que estaba buscando, lo bajé lentamente sin querer lastimarlo, pero mientras iba retirándolo se iba descubriendo algo que me dejó atónito. Una pequeña braga de color blanco con encajes que tenían un lacito en la parte superior. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante tal imagen.

Killua trató de cubrirse pero se lo impedí; era evidente que esta avergonzado, terminé de sacarle los pantalones y me detuve a mirar la pequeña prenda. ¿Por qué tenía puesto eso? No lo sabía, pero no me desagradaba para nada.

—Gon…—. Salí de mi atontamiento y le miré al escuchar su voz, él me señalaba el rostro. Al tocarme noté como había sangre en mi manos, ¿mi nariz estaba sangrando? ¿Esto era lo que provocaba ver ese mini bikini en esa parte tan sensible de mi amado? ¡Qué pervertido soy!

Me limpié y seguí con mi cometido. Acaricié su vientre por encima de su prenda interior y poco a poco fui descendiendo aun mas, él se resistió poniendo rígido su cuerpo. Le separé las piernas y las masajee para tranquilizarle y al parecer funcionó. Rocé por aquella zona prohibida y comprobé que estaba húmeda. Inconscientemente deslicé dos dedos al interior percibiendo un líquido caliente y pegajoso.

—Killua… estas muy mojado…—, le dije mientras seguía explorando su intimidad.

—¡Cállate! ¡No digas eso!—, su bochorno no era nada normal.

—Pero es verdad…mira…— No sé porqué lo hice pero tomé los dedos que anteriormente estaban en aquella cueva húmeda y los probé, era un sabor amargo pero a la vez dulce, este era el sabor de Killua.

—¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!—, dijo incorporándose en sus codos.

—¿Por qué? Si me gustó…—Lo miré profundamente, cada minuto que pasaba estaba siendo más seducido por sus encantos. Lo tumbé de nuevo en la cama y me coloqué encima de él. —Esto te gusta ¿no?—, le dije mientras le acariciaba por encima de sus pantis.

El se revolvía debajo de mí como si algo le doliera.

—¿No te gusta?—, le pregunté. Si no le agrada pararía de inmediato.

—Gon… no aguanto más…—, dijo jadeando.

—¿Qué ocurre, Killua?

—Quiero sentirte…— Se sonrojó como nunca antes. Pero para su suerte entendí enseguida lo que quería decirme, no tenia que repetirlo dos veces, pues yo estaba pensando en lo mismo.

Al escuchar esas palabras pude sentir como un líquido brotaba de mi miembro mojando mi ropa interior. Estaba demasiado excitado como para pensar en ello y en un instante mi pantalón y mi bóxer ya no estaban en su lugar pues me los quité en un solo movimiento. Lo mismo hice con su pequeña braga.

Si era el momento decisivo, más pronto de lo que hubiera deseado, pero no podía soportar más la presión y el palpitar que sentía en mi miembro viril y Killua también lo deseaba; así que ¿Por qué alargarlo más? Tengo que confesar que estoy sumamente nervioso, no sé qué muy bien qué es lo deba hacer, sabía el procedimiento pero no todo podía ser como en los libros. Esta era mi primera vez.

Killua me miró a los ojos y prácticamente me leyó los pensamientos pues me brindó una sonrisa y me abrazó contra su pecho.

—No te preocupes. Yo también estoy nervioso.— Me susurró al oído. Si hoy también era la primera vez para él.

Esta debía ser para ambos la experiencia más linda y tierna que viviríamos una única vez. Lo más importante para mí es que sería con él; con Killua, con la persona que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Antes de completar el acto, recordé algo muy importante, algo que Mito-San me había enseñado, no hacer cosas de adultos sin protección sino vendrían bebes. Me separé de Killua rápidamente.

—¡Se me olvidaba!—, dije colocándome los shorts a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué pasa Gon?—, me preguntó el muy desconcertado.

—Espérame será solo un minuto—. Salí por la puerta viendo el rostro desencajado de Killua.

Caminé por el pasillo buscando algo que vi hace unos días cuando nos registramos. Una máquina expendedora de preservativos. ¿Por qué había una allí? Tal vez porque este no era un hotel de mucho renombre que digamos y muchas parejas venían desde la cuidad para darse unas escapadas allí. Me coloqué en frente y miré fugazmente lo que había, eran demasiados ¿Cuál debía usar? ¡Al demonio! No había tiempo para pensarlo, así que los compré todos. Corrí hasta la habitación y entre como un rayo cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de mí. No quería interrupciones.

—¿Cuál es Killua?—, dije lanzando todos los preservativos que traje en la cama. Él se sonrojo y se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

—¿De verdad pensaste en eso?—, dijo muy avergonzado.

—¡Sí! No queremos tener bebes ¿verdad? Aun no por lo menos…—, le brindé una sonrisa mientras esperaba su respuesta, pero creo que mis palabras lo avergonzaron aun más.

—¿Ah?—, pensé que se desmayaría ahí mismo pues el color de su cara era alarmante. Movió su cabeza en varias direcciones, tal vez con el objetivo de no pensar mucho en el tema. —¡Cual sea! ¡Éste!—, dijo tomando entre sus manos el primero que vio.

Tiré al suelo el resto y me senté de nuevo en la cama.

—Esto corto un poco el romance ¿no?—, me dijó mirando mi entrepierna.

—¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Mira!—, le dije quitándome los short y quedando de pie frente a él mostrándole mi vigorosa erección. —Y si fuera así… volveríamos a comenzar de nuevo ¿no?...— Me aproximé y lamí su cuello juguetonamente, vi como un rápido temblor le pasó por su cuerpo y eso me gustó.

Nos besamos fogosamente después de eso, cada beso me hacía perder un poco más la razón, Killua sabía besar muy bien, o eso creo; en realidad nunca antes había besado a alguien, pero sé que jamás otra persona me haría sentir así.

Nuestros besos cada vez se volvían mas desenfrenados y desesperados, de vez en cuando él bajaba para lamer mi cuello; que sensación más placentera, y yo a su vez tomaba como míos sus pequeños capullos rozados que mordisqueaba y succionaba a mi antojo, sus gemidos ya invadían toda la habitación haciendo que yo me excitara aun mas, definitivamente él era para mí perfecto.

La necesidad me invadió y no soporté más el no tener un contacto más íntimo con él. Restregué mi miembro fuerte y erguido contra su entrada produciendo en ambos un placer indescriptible. Ya no había vuelta atrás, demandaba enseguida poseerlo.

—Killua…yo tampoco aguanto más…—, le dije mirándole a los ojos; dándole un rápido besos en su boca.

Él se levantó y sensualmente colocó el preservativo en su lugar, él que Killua fuera tan habilidoso en estas cosas me intrigaba un poco, pero luego se lo preguntaría, ahora lo único que quería era terminar aquello que habíamos comenzado en aquella oscura habitación hace unos días. Me abrazó de nuevo por el cuello y yo le correspondí gentilmente; mientras no paraba de besarlo. Killua movió un poco sus caderas hacia arriba tratando de facilitarme el acceso a ese recóndito lugar.

Yo no sabía muy bien donde era, por lo que tomé con una mano mi miembro para ayudarlo a buscar aquel paraíso que debía encontrar, no era tan fácil como parecía. Killua bajó una de sus manos y la posó sobre la mía guiándome, por fin ahí estaba; la tan anhelada entrada, coloqué la punta ahí pero el acceso era muy estrecho por lo que lentamente fui introduciéndome procurando mirar detalladamente cada reacción de mi ángel, no quería lastimarlo. Él gimoteó un poco mientras invadía su pequeño espacio interno. Cuando logré entrar completamente, me sentí como en el cielo, esas paredes me apretaban causándome espasmos en mi intimidad; igualmente el calor que me abrigaba era realmente delicioso.

—¡Gon!...—, dijo en un gemido bastante sonoro. Se aferró aun más a mi encajándome las uñas en mi espalda descubierta.

—¿Te duele?—, pregunté un poco preocupado. Él negó con la cabeza pero no se separó de mi pecho difícilmente podía verle el rostro. —¿Puedo moverme?— El asintió.

Estar dentro de Killua era un sensación sublime, podía sentir como su interior palpitaba contra mi produciendo un ritmo entre nuestros sexos; me moví inexpertamente apoyando mis rodillas en la cama. Los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos, cada penetración era intensa hasta que poco a poco su abertura se fue acostumbrando a mis embestidas, delinee con mis yemas la figura de sirena que tenía y me detuve en sus cadera para ejercer más presión en nuestro encuentro.

—Gon… Gon…—, sus gritos me estaban volviendo loco.

Por un instante olvide la condición de Killua y me desenfrené por completo moviéndome con fuerza y vigor, necesitaba más de él, nunca me cansaría de esto. Me agaché para tomar en mi boca sus pechos mientras lo poseía a mi gusto. Me faltaba la respiración, mi cuerpo estaba sudando y esto hacia que fuera más excitante pues sentía el calor de nuestros cuerpos abrigándonos. Él me abrazó para lamer mi cuello con necesidad, ante este gesto sentí que llegaba al final, pero me contuve. Ahora sus dientes filosos se clavaban en mi hombro y eran acompañados por sus uñas en mi espalda rasguñándome con mesura. Killua está completamente consumido por la lujuria.

—Gon… quiero más…—, dijo casi suplicando.

Sentí un pequeño tembleque en mis rodillas ante la actitud demandante de él. Levanté una de sus piernas para envestirlo intensamente y funcionó, pude llegar hasta lo más profundo sintiendo un pequeño botón al final del trayecto, la sensación que eso producía en mi me estaba enloqueciendo comencé a moverme urgentemente rozando con rapidez mi nuevo descubrimiento, él se retorcía en cada penetración, al parecer esto le gustaba y a mi también. Inconscientemente el alzó su otra pierna apoyándola en mi hombro, ahora sí que sentía el cielo, mi miembro entraba hasta el fondo de aquella cavidad caliente y no quería salir de ahí. Me moví más rápido, más intenso, quería apoderarme completamente de su ser.

—¡Killua…!—, grité. Si, no pude evitar gemir también, nunca pensé que esta sensación fuera así.

Mis sentidos estaban perdidos en un mundo fantástico y él no me ayudaba mucho a llegar a la realidad pues ahora recorría con sus manos mi cuerpo, explorando y mordisqueando lo que se le antojara. La sensibilidad en mi glande me estaba preocupando, estaba palpitando ferozmente avisándome que se acercaba el final. Lo abracé con fuerza y alcé un poco las caderas para apoyarme solo en mis manos, esta posición me permitió rozar la parte superior de su intimidad. Él comenzó a gritar en mi oído, definitivamente encontré esa zona prohibida; y no iba a desaprovecharla. Desde hace algunos minutos me estaba contendiendo, sentí que fue una labor titánica el no correrme al ver esas expresiones de placer en su rostro pero quería hacerlo sentir bien.

—Gon…más fuerte…— ¿Más fuerte? ¿Acaso crees que es fácil el frenar todas las ansias que estoy sintiendo?

—Killua, eres demasiado exquisito, no podré contenerme por mucho tiempo…— No le parecieron importan mis palabras, porque me apretó mis glúteos con fuerza.

—Dame más…—, exigió.

Estaba aturdido por el placer, Killua era demasiado sensual, cada leve movimiento que hacia me llevaba al borde el éxtasis, su suave piel ahora estaba cubierta de sudor, y el calor proveniente de su entrepierna me estaba asfixiando, que desvergonzado era; usó sus piernas para abracarme sin que pudiera apartarme ni un centímetro de él, me deseaba aun más adentro. Ya no podía más; me quedé en esa posición y lo abracé con ímpetu, ahora mis arremetidas eran más violentas y precisas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar entre mis brazos y sus gemidos se hacía cada vez más sonoros. Mi miembro se hinchó produciendo un deleite indescriptible, si, se acercaba el momento.

—Gon, Gon, Gon…. Yo…

El arqueó su espalda y con furia encajó sus uñas en mis nalgas. Gritó como nunca antes, avisándome que había llegado el tan ansiado final, esto hizo que me excitara gravemente pues contrajo los músculos ardientemente contra mi sexo y en un apogeo desenfrenado lo embestí liberando la presión contenida dentro de mí.

—Killua… ¡Te amo!…—, fue lo último que pude decir antes de caer agotado sobre sus pechos.

Nuestras respiraciones aun no volvían a la normalidad, pero no decíamos nada, él me acarició el cabello con dulzura mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Levanté la mirada para ver su expresión y no apartaba sus ojos de mí. Luego de unos minutos me relajé y me separé de su abrazo. Me deshice de mi protección y me acerqué a su rostro sentándome a un lado.

Observé su mirada tranquila y risueña y le di un beso suave. —Killua… Yo te amo…—, le volví a decir, ahora dándole un besos en sus pómulos.

Él me sonrió y acercó su mejilla contra la mía y me acarició con ella. Killua era muy cálido, cada gesto que hacia me volvía dócil y sumiso. Se separó de mi me miró a los ojos, y estos comenzaron a humedecerse.

—Gon… yo también te amo…—, dijo con su voz entrecortada, para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre mi pecho derramando algunas lágrimas.

En este momento lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y esperar que soltara todo esos sentimientos que tuvo ocultando.

Luego de ese mágico instante que acabamos de vivir nos recostamos sobre el colchón sin decir nada, solo abrazándonos. Los minutos pasaron sin darnos cuenta, cuando abrí los ojos aun era de noche, el dormía plácidamente a un costado; su largo cabello se esparcía por las sabanas y su rostro era como el de un ángel. Ya sabía porque lo había confundido con uno en aquel río, pues Killua era mi ángel. Me sentí bendecido al poder estar aquí a su lado y compartir con él este inolvidable momento.

Aunque había algo que me intrigaba ¿Por qué Killua era una mujer? Obviamente antes no lo era, muchas veces lo había visto desnudo cuando nos bañábamos juntos, ¿así que había ocurrido? Por una parte no me importaba como él fuera, pues lo amaba y fuese como fuese sería feliz a su lado; pero por otro lado deseaba que volviera a la normalidad, y que volviera a ser el Killua del que me enamoré. Al parecer a él tampoco le gustaba esta condición, sino fuera así ¿Por qué me lo ocultó?

Acaricié sus cabellos plateados y palpé su suave mejilla, era realmente adorable. Me levanté sin hacer ruido de la cama y me coloqué la ropa interior luego me acerqué hasta la ventana y la abrí dejando entrar la brisa fría de la noche. Respiré profundo dejando que el aire llenara mis pulmones, que bien me sentía. Observé el cielo y estaba lleno de estrellas que brillaban más intensamente que nunca.

—Que hermosas están las estrellas hoy—. Tal vez eran un regalo para nosotros por haber confesado nuestro amor. Reí por mi gran imaginación. Miré hacia la cama y vi a mi amado durmiendo con tranquilidad y sólo me preguntaba qué sucedería luego que nos despertáramos en la mañana, ¿todavía estaríamos juntos? O ¿esto simplemente fue un sueño? Uno de esos que siempre tengo.

Suspiré de solo pensarlo, no quería que lo fuese pues había sido maravilloso sentirlo tan cerca y tan mío. Alcé la mirada y detallé de nuevo las estrellas. Si de verdad hoy estaban tan hermosas como un regalo por nuestro amor, deseaba pedirle algo más. «_Desearía que Killua volviera a la normalidad_» Seguro fue mi imaginación pero vi que una brillo más intensamente ¿Me estaba guiñando un ojo o algo así, en su lenguaje estelar?

—Aun estas dormido Gon Freecss, ve a dormir—, me dije a mí mismo. Cerré la ventana y caminé hasta nuestro lecho y me recosté abrazando a mi amante dándole un beso en sus cabellos, unos segundos bastaron para quedarme dormido.

Unos pajaritos comenzaron a cantar al pie de la ventana y los rayos del sol entraron a través de los vidrios haciendo que me despertara. Me estiré, había dormido como un bebe, sentí el calor del cuerpo de Killua a mi lado a estas horas es agradable. Entreabrí los ojos y me acerqué para darle un beso en su frente, él se removió ante el contacto.

—Buenos días Killua…—, le dije felizmente.

Él se levantó pesadamente, no le gustaba levantarse tan temprano. —¿Qué hora es?—, fue lo primero que preguntó, "su sueño de belleza" era más importante que cualquier otra cosa, o eso siempre me decía cuando lo despertaba antes de las 9 de la mañana.

—No lo sé, pero es temprano—. Bostecé y restregué mis ojos para por fin levantarme. —No es bueno dormir tanto—, le dije mirando cómo se acostaba de nuevo… ¿Eh?... Algo no estaba bien…

—Que dices si anoche no dormimos casi nada—, dijo colocándose de nuevo las sabanas.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. —¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!—. Grité señalándolo con un dedo.

Él se levantó asustado. —Rayos Gon, ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¡Déjame dormir!

—¡Killua, mírate!—, le dije aterrado.

* * *

Gracias por ser tan pacientes, en verdad me gustó el resultado de este capítulo, aunque en verdad me resultó bastante complicado el escribirlo porque todo últimamente me sale como comedia… ¿Por qué escribir esto en primera persona? El capítulo 9 y 10 son los caps. Finales y quise mostrar más internamente como se sentían nuestros protagonistas, el siguiente será desde el punto de vista de Killua… EL GRAN DESCENLACE… Creo que por allí, dejaré un epilogo también.

Discúlpenme si no puedo entregar a tiempo los capítulos estoy realmente ajetreada con la universidad, no creo que pueda colgar el próximo el miércoles, posiblemente para el fin de semana si lo haga, así que no coman ansias y no me lancen zapatos U.U…

Agradezco a todos aquellos que han seguido mi fic y disculparme especialmente con **akira yaoi** y **sofito23** cuando leí sus mensajes me sentí realmente mal xD… no me gusta ser irresponsable .… pero que se le va a hacer…

Gracias **Sensei** **CC** por todos tus consejos e inspiraciones (?), además de animarme cada día a seguir escribiendo.

_¡Nos vemos en el capítulo final!_


	10. Killua x Gon x Él

**El final… ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Aclaratoria: **Este capítulo está narrado desde el** punto de vista de Killua.**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de** Hunter x Hunter **son propiedad **Togashi-Sensei **

**Advertencia: **Este fic tiene **contenido para adultos (Lemon +18 o +16) **y ** contenido yaoi **queda a discreción del lector, así que si no es de tu agrado; tienes tiempo de retirarte.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Killua x Gon x Él.**

Escuché el sonido de los pájaros al pie de la ventana y el sol ya comenzaba a entrar por ella. ¡Qué fastidio! Como odio levantarme temprano. Sentí a mi lado a Gon, esto no había sido un sueño, de verdad él y yo estuvimos juntos toda la noche. Él se acercó para darme un beso en mi cabello, que amable era, pero la cama está muy buena para despertar aun, por lo que me hice el dormido para disfrutar un poco más del sueño.

—Buenos días Killua…—, me dijo felizmente.

Él quería que me levantara aunque yo estaba en total desacuerdo; así que me paré pesadamente. —¿Qué hora es?—, pregunté. Si eran menos de las 9 de la mañana definitivamente me volvería a acostar, lo siento por él, pero ya le he dicho muchas veces que mi "sueño de belleza" es muy importante.

—No lo sé, pero es temprano—. Definitivamente él apenas se despertaba, pues aun se restregaba sus ojos. —No es bueno dormir tanto—, me dijo. No le hice caso a sus palabras y me volví a tumbar sobre el colchón.

—Que dices, si anoche no dormimos casi nada—, le respondí para que me dejara en paz. Me arropé con las sabanas, estaban calentitas y tenían el aroma de Gon impregnado en ellas, que bien me sentía al estar durmiendo en su cama.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!—. Gritó estrepitosamente haciendo que me incorporara muy asustado.

—Rayos Gon, ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¡Déjame dormir!— ¿Qué acaso hoy era el día no dejen dormir a Killua? Le miré con mis ojos asesinos para hacerle saber que no estaba de buen humor, él me señalaba con su dedo y me observaba aterrado, como si algo extraño me ocurriera.

—¡Killua, mírate!—. A este punto, yo también me estaba asustando.

Miré mis manos y eran normales, que suerte, no me había convertido en un monstruo verde o algo parecido. Pero sentía algo extraño, descendí mi mirada y lo vi, ya no estaban mis pechos; traté de tocar el largo de mi cabello, pero no estaba. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Corrí hasta el baño y me acerqué al espejo para cerciorarme, era verdad, solo faltaba algo por comprobar. Miré hacia abajo, por suerte a un seguía desnudo y ahí estaba eso que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo: el signo de mi masculinidad; no era un sueño, yo había vuelto a la normalidad. Salí corriendo y me detuve al pie de la cama, Gon tenía un rostro alegre.

—¡Gon!—, le grité emocionado.

—¡Killua!— Él también lo estaba.

Di un saltó desde donde estaba y me lancé sobre él agarrándolo por el cuello. Ambos caímos sobre la cama. —¡He vuelto!— Le apreté con más fuerza. ¡Qué felicidad! Por fin volvía a ser yo ¿Cómo sucedió? No tenía idea, pero estaba agradecido.

Él comenzó a reír y me acarició el cabello como si yo fuera un niño pequeño. —¿Y cuando te habías ido?

Al escuchar sus palabras me separé quedando aun encima de él. Esos ojos color miel me miraban con dulzura. Toda su faz estaba cubierta de una serenidad que hasta el de más duro de corazón se ablandaría al verle, me ruboricé al instante y hasta se me hizo bastante difícil ordenar las palabras que iba a pronunciar, Gon tenía ese efecto en mí.

—Pues… no era yo mismo… ¡Eso fue lo que quise decir!—, le respondí nervioso.

El volvió a reír. —Killua… siempre será Killua…— No dijo más nada, solo me sonrió dejándome muy confundido.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, nos quedamos allí en silencio sin cambiar de posición; solo oyendo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones. Él comenzó a tararear una canción alegre que no logré identificar y mientras, seguía acariciándome el cabello. Parecía estar haciendo la labor más entretenida del mundo, pues en sus labios se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

—No me importa cómo te ves—, dijo. Creo que durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en silencio estuvo pensando en algo, porque sonó como si me estuviera dando una respuesta a algo que no pregunté. —Igual te seguiría queriendo si fueses niño o niña o un gatito o un perrito o...— Sus ojos reflejaron duda— ¿En que más te puedes convertir?

¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso yo era una clase de creatura mágica? Me separé un poco para verle el rostro. —¿Qué estás diciendo? Nunca he sido un gato o un perro y definitivamente no puedo cambiar a mi voluntad.

Él me miró sorprendido, creo que en verdad deseaba que yo tuviese ese poder. —Cierto, sino nada de esto hubiera pasado—, dijo decepcionado.

—Supongo…— Gon si que podía ser infantil algunas veces, pero eso me daba mucha gracia, su inocencia era una de sus grandes virtudes.

—Nee, Killua. Me he estado preguntando… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tenias esa forma?—. Pensé que nunca iba llegar este momento o tal vez en lo más profundo de mi no quería que llegase.

—Bueno… este…—. Si respondía esa pregunta debía decirle también cual era mi deseo. Estaba avergonzado, aunque ya a este punto no debería importarme, luego de lo que ocurrió anoche no tendría porque cohibirme pero creo que aun no he asimilado bien lo que está sucediendo. Me quedé callado pensando que era lo que debía decir, o tal vez no deba decir nada y cambiar de tema. _«¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Qué vergüenza tengo! Tendré que decirle la verdad.»_

—¿Killua?—. Estaba extrañado por mi reacción.

Al sentirme acorralado no tuve más opción que confesar. —Fue culpa de una estrella.

—¿De una estrella?—. Claro, entiendo su confusión. ¿Quién pensaría que en verdad las estrellas cumplen deseo? Hasta yo me hubiera reído si me lo hubieran dicho.

—Bueno… yo pedí un deseo… y se me cumplió…— Me titubeo la voz por un segundo. Sabía cual sería la próxima pregunta, trague grueso para prepararme.

—¡OH! ¡No sabía que querías ser una niña!—. Al escuchar su respuesta, sentí como si una piedra me callera en la cabeza. ¿Por qué no me pregunto cual había sido mi deseo? O una mejor pregunta ¿En serio pensó que yo querría ser una chica?

—¡Te equivocas!—, le dije indignado.

—¡No te preocupes!¡También me gustas mucho como Kiki!— ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas sin siquiera titubear? Seguramente mi cara estaba como un tomate porque hasta sentía que mis orejas se quemaban de la vergüenza.

—¡Gon!—, le refunfuñé.

—¿Qué?—, preguntó; como si no su hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Yo no quiero ser una niña, y menos ahora, después de todas las cosas que tuve pasé por culpa de serlo, fue terrible—. Me levanté de su pecho para quedar ahora sentado encima de él a nivel de sus caderas.

—¿Tan malo fue?

—Ni te imaginas. Las mujeres se tardan horas en arreglarse para que al final se coloquen lo primero que habían escogido, siempre hay viejos pervertidos acosándolas e ir a comprar ropa es un infierno, aun no entiendo porque se matan por un par de zapatos. Ni se diga de la cantidad de accesorios que llevan encima ¿Cómo pueden cargar con tantas cosas? ¡No lo sé!—, le dije con un semblante terrorífico.

—Jajaja, estas exagerando.

—En serio Gon, fue espantoso—. Me crucé de brazos y coloqué la cara más seria que tenia. De verdad tuve que pasar por muchas situaciones vergonzosas por culpa de ser una chica, esperaba que eso nunca me volviera ocurrir.

—Pues a mí me pareció que te divertías mucho siendo Kiki.

—¿Eh?—. Me sorprendió su comentario ¿era cierto que me veía feliz? Yo había sentido que la había pasado bastante mal, aunque no podía negar que pasé momentos inolvidables junto a él, que antes nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que sucederían siendo yo un hombre.

—Nunca te había visto sonreír así—, continuó. —En parte, me gustó mucho ver otra faceta de ti, sonriendo y actuando educadamente—. Cerró sus ojos. —"Gon-Kun… Gon-kun…" — Imitó mi voz haciéndola sonar como cuando era Kiki, para luego dar un gran suspiro y abrir lentamente sus ojos. — Jejeje, de solo recordar como decías mi nombre se me eriza la piel.

—¿Ehhh?—. Gon me estaba desquiciando, cuantas cosas imprudentes puede decir en menos de un minuto.

—Ni decir que te veías realmente adorable con esos vestidos, deberías colocarte uno para mí.

—¡Ni loco!—. Coloque una cara de pocos amigos.

—Ehhhhh… ¿Por qué no? Yo quieroooooooooo…— Se removió haciendo un mohín debajo de mí.

—No lo haré, ni muerto—. Le aclaré para que no estuviera ni la mínima esperanza de que lo haría.

—Tendré que obligarte entonces…— Sus ojos se iluminaron y una cara picara apareció en su semblante.

Me dio la vuelta tumbándome sobre la cama para aplicarme una llave, pero esta vez él no ganaría; me deshice de su agarre y lo empujé siendo yo ahora el que lo tenía a mi merced, me puse encima de él para no dejarle escapar y le hice cosquillas hasta hacerlo llorar.

—¿Quién es el que iba a obligarme?—, le dije burlonamente.

Me detuve; este sí que había sido un buen castigo por querer forzarme a ponerme un vestido. Él respiraba forzosamente, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y su boca estaba entreabierta tratando de que entrara más oxigeno. Mis ojos quedaron impactados ante esta escena, el verlo de esa forma y medio desnudo me hicieron recordar lo que aconteció solo hace unas horas.

—Gon...— Estaba hipnotizado. Coloqué a ambos lados de su rostro mis manos, para detallarlo mejor.

Él recuperó su aliento, y comenzó a reír. —¡Killua, estoy muy feliz de poder estar contigo!

Le miré dulcemente. «_Yo soy el que está feliz de poder estar contigo, tonto_.», sus ojos me embelesaron por unos instantes, hasta que sentí un extraña sensación en mi cuerpo. —¿Qué estás haciendo?—, le pregunté.

—Pagándote lo que me hiciste ayer—, me dijo de forma juguetona. Había tomando entre sus manos mi trasero, apretándolo fuerte. —Por hacer esto, ayer no pude contenerme más—, me explicó.

—¿A si?— Fue mala idea el hacerme recordar nuestro encuentro por que sentí como mi cuerpo se encendía al instante. Esta vez quería ser yo quien hiciera hacerle sentir a Gon mil y un sensaciones como las que yo había experimentado hace unas horas. Mi cuerpo se tensó al solo pensar en lo que haría. Le tomé ambas manos y las alce por encima de su cabeza apretándolas contra el colchón.

—¿Killua?—. Él tal vez no había esperado esto, pero era su culpa por provocarme.

—Lo siento Gon; pero, soy yo quien te hará pagar por lo de ayer—. Me acerqué a su cuello para lamerlo suavemente, pude sentir como su cuerpo tembló ante el contacto frio de mi lengua.

—Eso… ¡no es justo!—, dijo casi en un jadeo. ¿Tan rápido le estaba haciendo efecto mi caricia?

—Nyaaa~—, ronroneé emocionado al ver su reacción.

Me apoderé de sus labios mordisqueándolos con el único propósito de hacer que se exaltará, hoy me sentía demasiado travieso.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, no pareció importarle que aun lo tuviera atado con mis manos. Más bien, me abrazó con sus piernas incrementando el roce de nuestros cuerpos, sí; estábamos completamente desnudos, él solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior de lo que me quejé internamente, pero no podía removerla o desharía mi agarré y no quería eso, luego me encargaría de esa molesta prenda. Bajé hasta su pecho sin parar de besar en todo el recorrido hasta allí, podía sentir lo bien definido que eran sus pectorales, definitivamente los años no habían pasado en vano para él, ya no tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 12 años, ahora era más fornido y todo estaba perfectamente trabajado por el duro entrenamiento que ambos habíamos tenido desde el día que nos conocimos.

Degusté el sabor de su piel y era exquisito, un poco salado; a pesar que me gustaban las cosas dulce, este nuevo bálsamo sería mi nueva adicción: El sabor de Gon.

Él no podía hacer nada, pero noté como se estaba impacientando, él también quería participar de la acción, pero lo haría sufrir un poco más. Usé sólo una de mis manos para sostener las suyas y la otra la descendí para tocar aquella zona cubierta por sus bóxers. Estaba algo abultado, me introduje y comencé a masajear su miembro suavemente.

—Killua…—, dijo con los ojos cerrados forzosamente. Era claro que la atención que estaba poniendo en ese lugar le estaba causando muchas sensaciones agradables, porque comenzó a jadear con más intensidad.

Esa porción de su ser comenzó a aumentar entre mis dedos dejándome en claro que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, viendo sus reacciones decidí aumentar su gozo ocupándome de sus desabrigados pezones.

—Esto… no es justo, Killua…— Verlo de esa forma me parecía tan lindo, es como si me suplicara que me portara aun mas pervertido con él.

Está bien, desharía el agarre pero no iba a permitir que tomara el control, hoy Gon Freecss estaría bajo mi poder. Le solté y le miré de forma coqueta, sí; lo que vendría ahora sería mucho mejor. Descendí hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo y deslice los molestos calzoncillos deshaciéndome de ellos, dejando al descubierto su pronunciada erección. — ¿Ya estás así de excitado?— Ésta estaba cubierta de un liquido viscoso que me permitía deslizar mi mano más fácilmente.

—¿Te gusta que te toque, Gon?—. La única respuesta que recibí fue un temblor de sus piernas, al parecer _Si_ le gustaba. Aún faltaba más, esto no era nada. Usé mi lengua para recorrer todo su sexo, todo en conjunto era delicioso: la sensación húmeda, el sabor amargo y el sentir su piel desnuda bajo mi tacto. En ese instante mi respiración se aceleró y sentí un fuerte impulso de apoderarme de su inocencia, pero debía contenerme; aun quería seguir probándolo y conocer cada parte de su cuerpo, que de ahora en adelante seria solo para mí.

Para librarme de la tensión provocada por su irresistible ser, me introduje su miembro hasta el fondo de mi garganta presionándolo un poco, hasta sentí el deseo de morderlo, pero no, no debía; tenía que complacerlo a él.

—¡Killua!...—, dijo gimiendo muy fuerte. Creo que le gustó sentir como abrigaba completamente su miembro con mi boca.

A mí también me gustó, por lo que continúe con mí cometido; ahora ayudándome con mis manos comencé a mover mi boca sobre su piel desnuda, desde la base hasta la punta, deslizándome sobre él con necesidad de más. Por su hendidura brotaban algunas gotas de ese líquido caliente, que me obligaban a ocasionalmente detener mi movimiento para poder degustarlas con tranquilidad, lamiéndolas y saboreándolas para mi propio disfrute. Gon era realmente exquisito.

Levanté la mirada para observar el rostro sonrojado de mi amado, estaba embriagado por el placer, jadeaba lentamente mientras se mordía los labios. Verlo así; tan vulnerable, tan sensual y tan abochornado me provocó un espasmo en mi cuerpo, debía ser él quien estuviera totalmente electrizado pero yo también lo estaba, el solo imaginar lo que él pudiera estar sintiendo hizo palpitar vigorosamente mi miembro. Me excité de sobremanera, atrapando con fuerza su extremidad tibia y empapada, moviéndome velozmente, mientras masajeaba la base y sus testículos con mis manos.

—Killua… ¡Ahhh!... N-No… No… podré aguantar más…— Él me jaló suavemente del cabello intentado detenerme, pues seguramente tenía otros planes, pero hoy era él día de Gon, solo tenía la intención de complacerle y hacerle sentir de maravilla. Ya tendríamos muchas oportunidades para hacer lo que quisiéramos.

No me detuve, ignoré por completo sus ruegos por que obviamente estaba disfrutando del momento. Su erección era grande y podía sentir como iba creciendo lentamente en mi boca, su glande tenía una perfecta y definida forma, la cual rozaba con fuerza con cada movimiento que hacía, produciendo un temblor en su cuerpo.

—¡Killua! No más… Ahhh….

Di un último apretón antes de succionar fuertemente mi presa, cuando sentí como Gon inundaba mi boca con su jugoso y espeso esperma. El cual tragué extasiado.

Me aparté de su intimidad, sintiendo su última pulsación con mi lengua. —Gon… — Ya no podía soportar, yo también quería sentirlo.

Subí para besarlo, ya extrañaba sus labios cálidos. Él estaba recuperándose aun. Lo besé por un largo tiempo, produciendo un fuego en mi entrepierna. Pude sentir como nuestros sexos se rozaban, ambos estaban húmedos y sensibles ante el contacto ajeno, el mío erguido y el de él aun "dormido". Inconscientemente nuestras pelvis se movían buscando aumentar el roce, se necesitaban el uno con el otro, los dos estábamos estremecidos por esa sensación indescriptible que nos transportaba a un mundo fantasía.

Gon, mi Gon.

Mi actitud traviesa, se vio opacada por un sentimiento de felicidad inimaginable, mis ojos se nublaron por unas cuantas lagrimas que aparecieron, no podía creer que hace solo unas horas mi corazón prácticamente se destrozó por un simple malentendido, había sentido que era el fin, que nunca más podría estar de nuevo con él. El solo pensar en ello, me había hecho perder las ganas de vivir, porque él era quien iluminaba mis días con su cálida sonrisa. Y ahora estaba aquí con él, entregándonos a nuestros más profundos deseos, expresándonos nuestro amor y dejándonos llevar por la pasión. ¿Cuántas veces soñé con este momento? Quizás miles de veces, pero nunca imaginaba que sería mil veces mejor, que el simple hecho de tenerlo a mi lado era más que suficiente para que mi alma estuviera en paz.

No me sentía merecedor de tanta felicidad, más bien, creí que era prohibido para mí el poseerla, pero Gon hace que hasta lo imposible se haga realidad. Ahora me siento el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Aquí teniéndolo entre mis brazos y viendo esas lindas expresiones en su rostro, me hace querer abrazarlo y no dejarlo escapar nunca.

Que tonto fui al creer que Gon fuese alguien tan superficial, me demostró, me confirmó y me aclaró, que a él definitivamente no le importaba como me vea, que yo seré yo pasé lo que pasé.

Lo mejor de todo y lo más increíble, es que yo era correspondido, que los sentimientos que tuve ocultos por tantos años no habían sido en vano, él me amaba y yo a él, esto compensaba todo el dolor que padecí por tanto tiempo. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de demostrarle todo lo que siento y lo importante que es para mí y no lo desperdiciaré por nada en el mundo.

El ver esos ojitos color miel brillando por mí me hizo querer hacerlo mío al instante. —¿Gon… yo…puedo entrar en ti?— Esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo.

Él me miró con sus ojos asustados, tal vez sentía un poco de miedo, y no lo culpaba yo también lo estaría. —Sé amable…—, me dijo casi en un susurro cerca de mi oreja.

No lo pensé dos veces y después de darle un fugaz beso en los labios, me separé de él, para preparar el camino a su interior. Su miembro estaba medio erguido y muy mojado por lo anterior, lo acaricié, para llenarme de su esencia y usarla para dilatar la entrada de aquel lugar desconocido. Para mi sorpresa, esa zona estaba realmente empapada por lo que introducir uno de mis dedos fue fácil. Él se removió como si le doliera.

—Gon, ¿Te duele?—. Sabía que al principió no sería nada cómodo por lo que me preocupé al ver su reacción.

—No, pero se siente extraño—. Luego de eso cerró los ojos esperando el siguiente paso.

El ver su rostro inocente me dio el impulso para continuar; determiné que no era necesario seguir usando mis dedos. Me apoyé sobre la cama y me posé encima de él. Esta vez usaría mi pene para deslizarme hasta su interior, lo coloqué en la entrada y lo empujé suavemente introduciendo solo la mitad.

—¡Ahh...!—, gimoteó al sentir la intromisión dentro de sí.

Para mí fue sensación indescriptible: el calor proveniente de lo más recóndito de su ser me estaba sofocando, las paredes de ese túnel me presionaba y a pesar de que afuera estaba muy mojado y resbaladizo adentro era diferente; lo único que se sentía era una sensación de ardor intensa como si el interior de Gon me quisiera tragar. Tuve que respirar hondo y aguantarme para no correrme al instante.

—¿Gon, estas bien?—. Él asintió, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza como intentando aguantar el dolor. Me acerqué para besarlo tiernamente y poder tranquilizarlo. —No te hagas el fuerte, yo también puedo sentir lo que está pasando.

—Killua…—Abrió los ojos y miró con una sonrisa, para luego seguir besándome con dulzura. Nos besamos por un tiempo corto hasta nuestros cuerpos se acostumbraron a ese contacto, él me pidió que siguiera.

Le di otro beso y antes de proseguir le susurré en el oído —Gon…Te amo…

Él me abrazó por el cuello. — Y yo…—, me dijo sin apartase de mi.

Ahora, así abrazados, me introduje por completo en su ser, esto era lo más placentero que había probado en mi corta vida.

Me comencé mover suavemente para no lastimar a mi amado, él no dejaba de gemir a mi oído con ímpetu, el escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre en cada envestida me estaba torturando, era tanta la excitación que literalmente quería romperlo. Gon era realmente magnifico. «_Killua, tú y tus instintos salvajes y asesinos»,_ me dije. No dudé en poseerlo desenfrenadamente y la satisfacción y el goce que estábamos sintiendo era incomparable con cualquier otra cosa existente, esto debía ser algo nuevo, que apostaba que nadie había experimentado antes.

Gon tuvo una nueva erección, la cual; no dejé sin atención, la tomé con una de mis manos mientras seguía penetrándolo.

—¿K-Killua?...—, dijo casi sin aliento.

—Déjame mimarte, Gon…

A este punto; mi miembro estaba palpitando, Gon se retorcía del placer y el calor que sentíamos era alarmante. Ejercí movimientos más bruscos haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran con rudeza.

—¡Gon, Gon, Gon…!— Ya no sabía que estaba haciendo o diciendo, simplemente me dejé llevar por la sensaciones; disfrutando cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso y cada penetración que teníamos.

—Killuaaaaaa…—Gon había llegado de nuevo al clímax, bañando nuestros cuerpos con su esencia cálida.

El ver tal escena, el sentir el calor exagerado de su cuerpo y como apretaba sus paredes internas con fuerza; hizo que yo también llegara al cielo embriagado del placer, llenando su interior de ese liquido hirviendo que brotaba de mi.

—¡Gon!...— grité. Caí exhausto sobre su pecho, yo aun estaba dentro de él; sintiendo las palpitaciones de nuestros sexos.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que pudimos calmarnos.

Sé que está mal que piense esto, sé que la primera vez debería serla mejor, pero hoy definitivamente había sido perfecto.

Me acerqué hasta su rostro y le besé, él me sonrió con dificultad; estaba cansado. —Gon, fue increíble…

—Jejeje, tienes razón… — Cambio su semblante haciendo un puchero. — La próxima vez me toca a mí.

—¿Qué?— no entendí a que se refería. Me separé cortando nuestra unión.

—¡La próxima vez seré yo quien entre en ti!—, dijo incorporándose en la cama.

—Claro que no, además tú ya has entrado en mí… —No tenía ningún problema en dejar que Gon tuviera las riendas por una vez, simplemente quería molestarlo.

—¡No es lo mismo Killua!—, dijo enojado.

—¡Claro que es lo mismo!—. Vi su rostro y decidí aceptar pero debía divertirme por eso. —Bueno está bien… Te dejaré hacerlo con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que te coloques uno de esos vestidos—. Le señalé el armario, estaba cerrado pero adentro había lanzado todos los vestidos que compré.

—¿Eh?— No pareció entender mi petición.

—Yo también tengo derecho a verte con uno—. Coloqué mi expresión felina para enojarlo aun más. ¡Qué divertido era ver a Gon así!

—¡Eso no es justo!

—Pero si hace solo unos minutos tú querías obligarme a ponerme uno.

—¡No lo haré! Tu si puedes hacerlo porque a ti si te quedaría adorable—. Ese comentario me ofendió un poco ¿Acaso yo parecía una niña?

—¡Ya verás!—. Me abalancé sobre él para hacerle pagar por su ofensa.

Luego de jugar un rato quedamos exhaustos, y nos acostamos viendo el techo.

—Oye Killua… Tomemos un baño, ya es tarde y debemos encontrarnos con Leorio y Kurapika.

—Es cierto. _«¿Qué raro que esos dos no han venido a molestarnos»—. _Me levanté para dirigirme a al baño.

—¡Killua!—, me llamó, lo que hizo volteara a verle. Corrió sobre la cama dando un gran salto.

Por inercia traté de atraparle, tomándole en mis brazos. —Oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Me atrapó por el cuello mientras aun lo tenía alzado. —Así es como cargan los esposos a sus esposas en su luna de miel.

Mi rostro se encendió ante su imprudencia. — ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Pues, hoy es como nuestra luna de miel ¿No?

—¿Ah?

—Claro, Mito-San me dijo que "esas cosas de adultos" solo las hacen las personas que están casadas. Pero como tú y yo somos hombres, supongo que no podemos hacerlo. Así que decidí que hoy sería nuestra luna de miel.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Gon?...—, dije suspirando. Me pareció muy graciosa y dulce su analogía por lo que decidí no cortarle la inspiración. Le di un beso en la mejilla. —Gon, Te amo… — Estaba feliz de estar a su lado a pesar de todas las cosas extrañas de decía.

—¡Y yo a ti Killua!—. Me devolvió el beso.

Caminé hacia dentro del baño con él en mis brazos cargándolo _"como una novia_".

—Killua, ayer hasta tuvimos una cena romántica ¡y todo!...— Siguió hablando, explicando detalladamente porque hoy era nuestra luna de miel. Este tema no se le olvidaría tan fácil.

Cerré la puerta y nos dispusimos a ducharnos.

.~.~.

A pesar de todas las cosas que ocurrieron, él y yo por fin podríamos estar juntos.

Aprendí dos valiosas lecciones de todo esto: Que estaba mal pensar que el amor se puede juzgar por la apariencia y las condiciones de alguien. Y que el amor, hay que vivirlo no ocultarlo; y desde hoy viviría plenamente, este gran amor que siento por Gon.

_Al final, él decidió escogerme a mí: a Killua._

_Fin._

* * *

Estoy muy feliz, por fin terminé mi primer long-fic, después de todo el sufrimiento, dolor de cabeza, peleas con mi novio, noches sin dormir, falta de inspiración, corte de creatividad, lo logré. (¡Mamá lo logré!)

Espero les haya gustado. Terminó así, porque así lo quise. Y me encantó. No había más nada que explicar, aunque algún día colocaré un epilogo (digo algún día porque estoy hasta el cuello de tareas xD).

Deseo darle las gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic, sí, sí; sé que no es perfecto pero espero mejorar con el tiempo.

**Akira yaoi, beat, sofito23 y YukoSama** gracias por ser tan fieles, y animarme con cada uno de sus reviews, besitos a todas.

**Lokana**, ya no te tengo que decir nada… Todo está dicho… xD! ¡Sígueme leyendo o te pego!_ Chuuuuu~ *3*…_

_**Chronos**_: Me decepcionas D:

_**CC**__, _a vos… xD… Bueno a ti te doy las gracias por animarme y servirme de inspiración… T.T… ya me puse sentimental escribiendo esto. xD… No puedo dejar de agradecerte por ser mi sensei en esto de los fics, tus enseñanzas me ha servido de mucho, espero alcanzar tu nivel de prosidad o.o…

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS!_

_NOS LEEMOS EN MI PRÓXIMO LONG-FIC, que será dentro de muy poco, espero. ._


	11. Epilogo

_**¿Ella o yo?**_

**Epílogo.**

Era aun muy de mañana, se podía sentir el frío en el aire muy propio a tempranas horas del día. Los pajaritos volaban alegres entre los arboles por qué la tormenta de la noche anterior por fin se había ido. Que increíble; hoy parecía estar todo más lindo de lo normal.

— ¡Apresúrate Killua!— Corría el pelinegro rápidamente saltando todo obstáculo que se le presentaba en su camino.

—¡Gon! ¡Ve más despacio!— Pidió Killua. —Aún es muy temprano—. Venia corriendo con bastante dificultad detrás de Gon.

—Si sigues así no podrás alcanzarme, date prisa.

—Gon no puedo correr bien si estamos tomados de la mano.

—Claro que puedes, vamos—. Afianzó el agarre y aceleró el paso llevando casi a arrastras a su compañero.

Se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia York Shin atravesando el espeso bosque. Iban en camino para encontrarse con sus amigos, de los cuales no habían sabido nada desde ayer, se llamaron y acordaron un lugar para verse; el punto de reunión que los menores escogieron seria en un café que se encontraba a dos calles del hotel de los mayores.

Ellos fueron los primeros en llegar, como no habían acordado una hora precisa para verse salieron muy temprano y así poder disfrutar todo el día juntos. Tomaron asiento al fondo del establecimiento mientras esperaban que alguna mesa se desocupara, Gon cogió su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto a Kurapika indicándole que ya estaban allí esperándoles. Por suerte solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que fueron llevados hasta una mesa donde pidieron algunos dulces como aperitivo.

Killua se encontraba embelesado por toda la variedad de postres que tenían en este restaurant, de su lado había pasteles y pudines de todos los sabores, los cuales amontonó muy cerca para poder tomarlos con facilidad. Gon solo pidió un pastel de chocolate y un vaso de leche.

—¡Hey! ¿De qué sabor es ese pastel?—, dijo señalándolo con un tenedor.

—De chocolate.

—¿Y por qué yo no lo pedí?— Estaba indignado. ¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera pasado por alto uno de sus postres favoritos?

—Sí que eres goloso Killua, termínate de comer esos que tienes ahí.

—Gon, tu no entiendes; no es así de simple—. Se metió una cucharada de pudin en la boca. — ¿Y si se llega a terminar? ¿Y si no puedo probar su exquisito sabor?

—Jejeje, no te preocupes. Te daré del mío si llega a pasar.

—¿En serio? Yupiiii—, alzó sus brazos de la emoción. — No te arrepentirás ¿verdad?

Gon le hizo un gesto de negación.

—Más te vale, no quieres verme enojado—. Lo volvió a señalar con el tenedor para luego seguir comiendo, aun le quedaba mucho por probar.

Mientras Killua comía felizmente Gon no dejaba de observarlo, ni si quiera había probado su comida, el verlo tan alegre y contento no parecía real, hace tan solo unas horas estaba destrozado por todas las cosas terribles que él mismo le había hecho.

La cara de tristeza de Gon no pasó desapercibida por el peliblanco.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Killua… estaba pensando, en todas las cosas que ocurrieron—. Bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—Estando aquí; ahora, y viéndote tan normal como si nada hubiera pasado, eres increíble Killua—. Levantó sus ojos los cuales mostraban tristeza. —No es la primera vez que pasa lo mismo, siempre te lastimo y tú haces como si nada hubiera pasado, eso no es justo para ti.

Apretó los ojos y dijo fuertemente: — ¡Killua, lo siento!

Killua esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras. Se paró de su asiento y acercó a Gon para revolverle el cabello con una de sus manos.

—Deja de pensar en esas cosas.

—Pero Killua…

El oji-azul bajó para encontrarse con esos ojos tristes color miel.

—Bakaaaa… ¿Por qué crees que hago eso?

No recibió respuesta.

Gon lo miraba confundido por lo que se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo.

Escuchar esas palabras de Killua lo pusieron nervioso, sus mejillas no podían estar más sonrojadas y sus orejas quemaban.

El ver el rostro de su pequeño novio así hizo que se ruborizara igualmente. Para despertarlo de su letargo el mayor le dio un golpecito en la frente con sus dedos y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento.

—Oye no te pongas así, que me avergüenzas.

Gon puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

—¡KILLUA YO TMABIÉN TE AMO!—, dijo realmente entusiasmado, todos en el lugar pudieron escucharlo y voltearon a mirar a la joven pareja.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres que me muera de la vergüenza?

—¿Por qué, si lo digo en serio?

—Si, si, si… Pero no lo digas tan fuerte—. Tomó de nuevo el tenedor y siguió comiendo con la esperanza que su sonrojo desapareciera.

Gon solo lo miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras éste comía.

Pasaron un par de horas desde que estaban en el lugar, era extraño que sus amigos no hubieran aparecido todavía ya que su hotel estaba a dos calles del café donde se encontraban.

—Gon, deja de hacer eso—, le rogó Killua.

—¿Por qué?

—Es vergonzoso y todos nos están mirando.

—Vamos Killua, ¡Qué importa si nos están mirando! ¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡Di Ahhhh…!— Acercó hasta la boca de oji-azul una cuchara con un enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate con la intención de dárselo a probar.

Lo observó y a pesar de su vergüenza se lo comió de un bocado, no podía resistirse al chocolate ni a los pedidos de Gon.

—¿Te gustó?—, preguntó al ver la cara de satisfacción del peliblanco, que saboreaba minuciosamente el sabor amargo del chocolate negro que tanto le encantaba.

Él le hizo un gesto de afirmación.

—Ves, no fue tan malo—, dijo dándole una sonrisa mientras le veía terminar de comer.

—¿Buenas…?—, se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

Killua dio un saltó por el susto ahogándose un poco, delatando su nerviosismo.

Sus amigos tenían rato observando la escena sin que ellos se percataran.

—¡Leorio! ¡Kurapika! ¡Qué bueno que hayan llegado!—, les dijo Gon felizmente.

—¿Killua?—, preguntó Leorio al ver que el joven ya no ocultaba su apariencia, su largo cabello había desaparecido y sus ojos habían vuelto a ser los mismo de siempre.

—¿Si…?—, dijo tímidamente.

En seguida los mayores entendieron la situación: Killua había vuelto a la normalidad. Eso era un gran alivio, y al parecer él y Gon no podían estar mejor que nunca.

Leorio le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. —¡Qué bueno verte!—, dijo intentando ocultar su descubrimiento a Gon.

—Mmm… Si.

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, por lo que Gon se movió para quedar igualmente al lado de Killua. Los cuatro no decían nada, se miraban incómodamente, esperando quien sería el primero en hablar.

—¡¿Qué lindo día no?!—, dijo Leorio para cortar la incomodidad.

—¡Ah sí!—, respondieron todos al unísono, aunque de nuevo el silencio apareció.

Kurapika miró el rostro de los niños y sonrió levemente, realmente se sentía feliz de que todo se hubiera solucionado; así que fue el primero en hablar. —Chicos, ¿Cómo están?

Killua estaba más que avergonzado por lo que solo balbuceo algunas palabras sin sentido. Al ver la reacción de su compañero Gon decidió tomar en sus manos la situación.

—Chicos, lamentamos haberlos metido en esta situación—, hizo una reverencia para disculparse debidamente. Observó a Killua y este solo se quedó mirando. —¡Killua, tu también!— Le obligó a inclinarse con una de sus manos.

—Así que ya lo sabes Gon—, respondió Leorio.

—Emm… Si, y lo siento mucho. Por culpa de nosotros, ustedes tuvieron muchas dificultades y no pudimos disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones como debió ser.

—Gon, todo está bien. Somos amigos ¿no?

—¡Sí!

—Los amigos estamos para eso.

—¿Killua como volviste a la normalidad?—; preguntó Kurapika, intrigado por saber como hicieron para solucionar el problema.

—Mmm… etto… bueno...— No quería decir nada que los pudiera comprometer aun más. Era difícil explicar la situación sin mencionar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Gon no titubeó dos veces para explicarle a sus amigos como había sucedido todo. —En realidad no lo sabemos, anoche antes de dormirnos Killua estaba aun con esa apariencia, pero cuando me desperté esta mañana; pude ver que había cambiado, su aspecto era el de siempre. ¡Qué bueno que todo volvió a la normalidad!

Killua suspiró aliviado, Gon lo había hecho bien. No dijo nada indiscreto.

—¿Todo esto fue muy raro no?—, dijo Leorio dando un sorbo a una taza de café que había pedido hace un rato.

—Si…— Respondieron los cuatro suspirando.

Gon comenzó a removerse intranquilo en su asiento, jugando con sus dedos y mirando al suelo. —En parte, estoy feliz que esto haya pasado.

El albino abrió los ojos de par en par, la actitud de Gon lo estaba asustando.

—Gracias a eso, Killua y yo podemos estar juntos…—, siguió jugando con sus dedos.

Lo sabía, era raro que Gon no hubiese dicho algo vergonzoso. —¡GON!— Su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate y lo único que logró hacer fue esconder su rostro debajo de los mechones blancos.

El menor de todos sonrió tímidamente mirando a su novio. —Killua; Leorio y Kurapika son nuestros amigos, tienen que saberlo.

El peliblanco chasqueo su lengua y siguió comiendo del banquete de dulces que tenía en frente.

—A Killua le da pena decirlo, pero queríamos darle las gracias de nuevo. Gracias a su ayuda ahora él y yo estamos juntos.

—¿Cómo una pareja?—, preguntó emocionado Leorio.

—¡Si!

—¡Eso es genial!—, el mayor se levantó de su asiento y acarició los cabellos de sus dos amigos — Sabia que ustedes podían resolverlo. ¡Bien hecho Killua!

—¡Déjame viejo!—, respondió el oji-azul.

—¿Así le hablas a tu salvador?—, dijo acercándose al rostro de Killua en modo amenazador.

Eso fue lo último que pudo soportar, además de aguantar las palabras vergonzosas de Gon, ¿Tenía que escuchar también las de ese viejo pervertido? —¿Quieres pelea?—, preguntó.

—Cómo si pudieras hacer algo…

El Zoldyck saltó encima del doctor moviéndose como un felino al momento de atacar, los dos comenzaron a pelear a un lado de la mesa haciendo un tumulto difícil de identificar. Gon y Kurapika los miraban riéndose por lo bajo.

—Estos dos nunca cambiaran—, expresó el rubio con un poco de ironía en sus palabras. Él tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo Gon se había enterado de la condición de Killua, mientras sus amigos seguían peleando decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntárselo directamente a su pequeño amigo. —Oye, Gon. ¿Cómo te enteraste que Kiki era Killua?

—Fui a verlo, y él estaba actuando extraño, tuvimos una discusión y su disfraz se cayó en el forcejeo, entonces pude ver que él era Kiki.

—Ya veo…

—Kurapika, por fin entendí el porqué actuaba de esa forma cuando estuve con Kiki, es porque era Killua—. Gon bajó la mirada, el recordar eso le ponía un poco triste.

—Entiendo…

El pelinegro alzó su mano para rascarse la cabeza nerviosamente. —Jejeje, Es culpa de Killua, por ser tan lindo y hacerme perder el juicio—. Sacó su lengua juguetonamente.

Killua detuvo su asalto en seco, tenía sostenido del cuello al mayor el cual se veía bastante lastimado y estaba a punto de propiciarle un puño, cuando escuchó a Gon. Haber entrenado por tantos años como asesino lo había bendecido con unos oídos muy sensibles. Lo miró y sintió como se estaba sofocando —¡Gon!—, dijo antes de marearse por el calor de su sonrojo. Cayó en el suelo moviendo su cabeza un poco confundido.

—No digas esas cosas o harás que Killua se desmaye—, le advirtió el rubio.

Gon se levantó preocupado de su asiento se arrodilló para ver el estado del afectado. —¡Killua!— Tomó el menú entre sus manos y lo usó para ventilarlo.

—¡Ja! ¿Quién diría que un asesino de elite sería derrotado por unas palabras indiscretas? Después de todo sigue siendo un niño—. Se levantó limpiándose el traje lleno de polvo para luego sentarse al lado del kuruta.

Kurapika rió observando la graciosa situación: Leorio quejándose, Gon llorando intentando traer de vuelta a su novio a la realidad y Killua sonrojado hasta sofocarse. Qué bien se sentía compartir tiempo con ellos. —¿Chicos, por qué no vamos al parque de diversiones?

Leorio y Gon lo miraron extrañados, no era habitual que él quisiera ir a un lugar tan "animado".

—Solo nos queda el día de hoy para poder divertirnos.

—¿EHHHHHH?—, se quejó Gon.

—Aunque no lo parezca, ya pasó una semana y debemos volver a nuestras ocupaciones, así que porque no pasamos este último día en el parque de diversiones.

Leorio se acomodó sus gafas y suspiró. —Es cierto…

Gon sonrió emocionado por la idea —¡Sí!

**.~*~.**

Gon iba delante cargando a Killua en su espalda, aun se encontraba algo aturdido; detrás iban los mayores observando a sus pequeños amigos.

Leorio carcajeó suavemente al recordar todo lo ocurrido en estos días. —No puedo creer todo lo que pasó en esta semana.

—Tienes razón.

Killua se despertó y notó que estaba siendo llevado por Gon; avergonzado, se bajó enseguida. —Oye, ¿Qué hacías cargándome así en la calle?

—Killua te desmayaste, no te podía dejar abandonado en ese lugar.

—Primero que todo eso fue por tu culpa, ¿Cómo puedes hablar sin pensar?

—Ehhh, pero no dije nada malo.

—¿Cómo que no?— Colocó un dedo en la frente del oji miel. —¿Qué rayos pasa por esa cabecita tuya?

—Killuaaaaaaaa…— Hizo un berrinche al sentirse regañado, inflando un poco su mejillas.

Al escuchar el chillido de su amado no pudo seguir regañándolo. —Bueno, bueno, te perdono; pero tienes que darme tu postre por una semana—. Pasó su brazo detrás del cuello del pequeño para apretarlo con fuerza.

—¿Una semana? ¡Eso es mucho!

—Es lo mínimo que puedo aceptar como disculpa.

—Waaaa… Killuaaaaaa…

Leorio y Kurapika observaban la escena, fascinados.

—Esos niños son increíbles—, comentó Leorio.

—Es cierto, cualquiera que los viera no se imaginaría todo lo que tuvieron que pasar en estos días.

—Fueron muy valiente en despejar todos sus temores y sincerarse, son admirables.

—Si…

Leorio miró de reojo a su compañero y pasó su brazo por detrás de sus hombros abrazándolo mientras caminaban. —¿Y cuando nos vamos sincerar tu y yo Kurapika?

Una vena apareció en la sien del kuruta y le encajó un golpe con su codo en el estomago al doctor pervertido. Siguió caminando furioso dejando atrás al agraviado.

En el suelo el mayor se sobaba el estomago tratando con dificultad levantarse. —Estaba jugando… Kurapika…

Los que estaban delante se detuvieron para esperar a los mayores que habían quedado rezagados, mientras tanto, Gon tomó de la mano a Killua y entrelazó sus dedos.

—¡Killua! ¡Estoy Feliz!—, dijo muy emocionado. —¡Estoy feliz de que este aquí conmigo!

—Gon…

—Jeje, De ahora en adelante, siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase. ¡Es una promesa!— Gon le ofreció el meñique de la mano que tenía libre indicándole que lo tomará.

Los ojos de Killua se abrieron de par en par sorprendido por las palabras que su novio acababa de pronunciar, levantó su meñique libre y Gon terminó de unirlos.

Gon comenzó a cantar. —Prometo que estaremos juntos pase lo que pase… aquel que rompa su promesa, deberá tragarse un millón de agujas… ¡Es una promesaaa!...

Killua sonrió dulcemente mientras observaba la inocencia de su amado, le siguió el juego y esperó a que terminara; levantó su pulgar para terminar la canción, esperando sellar su promesa uniéndolos en un "Chuuuu~" como solía hacerlo Gon habitualmente.

—Y lo sellasss con unnn… besoooo…— Unieron sus pulgares, pactando su promesa; al mismo tiempo se acercó a Killua y el robó un beso, fue cálido y fugaz. —Ahora si es oficial, fue sellado con un beso de verdad—. Le brindó una sonrisa al sorprendido joven. Que aun no digería bien lo que había pasado. Aun tomados de la mano, se dispuso a correr, quería llegar rápido al parque de diversiones _«¡Hoy será un gran día!», pensó_ . Miró hacia atrás y les gritó a sus compañeros. —¡Chicos apresúrense o los dejaremos!

Comenzó a correr con su mano entrelazada a la persona que más quería en el mundo, que después de tantas dudas, por fin podía estar a su lado sin miedo a que algún día sus caminos se separan, de ahora en adelante su destino estaba unido, y daría todo de sí para hacer feliz a Killua.

Los ojos color azul no se apartaban del joven que corría felizmente delante de él, Gon era único y especial, nadie podría compararse a él; era como un sueño el saber que de hoy en adelante estarían juntos y que ambos podrían expresar libremente lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Nunca se sintió tan amado como ahora, ese niño lo hacía tan feliz que ya no recordaba nada de lo que sufrió en el pasado. Creyó haber renacido en un nueva persona y que todo aquello había sido solo una pesadilla. Él tenía ese poder de sanar su corazón. Tan solo creer que hace unos días su mente estaba en un total caos, debatiéndose si Gon gustaba o no de él, cuando en realidad siempre había sido correspondido.

_«Gon, yo también estoy feliz… Y nunca, nunca dejaré que nada y nadie te lastimé ni te separe de mí… Esa es la promesa que te hago yo a ti…» _Observó como el pelinegro sonreía felizmente mientras corría a toda velocidad.

—¡Killua! ¡Apresúrate!

—¡SI!...

«_En verdad me siento afortunado de que hayas escogido alguien como yo como tu persona especial…»_

—¡Gon!

* * *

Este epílogo lo hice con el propósito de emendar algunos cabos sueltos. Como digo es un epílogo, el fic terminó en el capítulo 10. (Sólo para aclarar.) xD!

Gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
